101 Tales of Love, Lust and Desire
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Winner pairing from my poll O/s series. All Jasper/Bella. Canon, AH, OOC...etc. Lem/Lang. Only JPOV/BPOV.
1. Love in an Elevator

_**Summary: **__Bella and Jasper are stuck in an elevator as they make their way to a party being thrown at Forks General, and Jasper has never really gotten over his claustrophobia, even though he's a vampire – could Bella help with that, and what will it lead to? Set some time after New Moon._

**

* * *

**

Bella

"Come on, Bella – we're getting late," Jasper sighed from the bottom of the stairs as I made my way down them slowly.

"Look," I growled, "Your wife made me wear these stupid shoes, so the least you could do is be patient while I try and practise walking in them – do you _want_ someone to be fatally wounded tonight?"

"No," he rolled his golden eyes, and then smirked, "But they wouldn't have to go far to get stitched up."

Tonight there was a fundraiser at Forks General, and all the staff and their families had been invited – so, naturally, Edward wanted me to come along. He ignored me when I told him that I wouldn't be any fun, since I don't really like those kinds of parties…or dancing…

The others had gone ahead, since they were more enthusiastic than me or Jasper, and I was going to help Jasper ease into the crowded room full of tasty humans, by being by his side the whole night.

Edward hadn't been pleased when I agreed with Alice's plan, but, really, Edward was working my last nerve on the whole protective/possessive front – Jasper just needed a little support.

Jasper suddenly brought me out of my thoughts by whooping and cheering, "Bella! You made it down the stairs – _in heels_."

I beamed proudly, "Hallelujah. Now, let's get going! We have tasty humans to desensitize you to."

Jasper took my arm and we went out to Carlisle's spare Mercedes that we were borrowing – we snapped in our belts, and we were on our way in a matter of seconds.

I didn't like to bad-mouth anyone, let alone my family, but it seemed like I was the only one who trusted Jasper these days – after the snap he took at me on my birthday and the entire chain of events following the accident, the entire Cullen family seemed…distant from him. It really made my blood boil – Jasper was so sweet and caring, _and_ he could feel all of what they felt about him, he was _really_ trying his best and he had made so much progress, but even _Alice_ looked at him differently now.

I was so surprised when Alice told me her plan and supported me in my agreement of it – I was hardly left alone with Jasper at all anymore, and I didn't like it.

I smiled as I realised he was singing along with an old C&W song on the radio, and I turned it up so we could both sing along – his golden eyes glittered at me, and he grinned happily.

It was then that I noticed just how beautiful he was – not just the outside, but the brilliant person beneath. I had realised it before, but when he smiled like that…he just knocked the breath out of me.

I sang along louder, forcing my distracting thoughts away.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

_Sigh_.

Another boring party, with boring people and boring music, _and_ I have to wear this monkey suit. But at least I had Bella…

_Bella…_

_Sigh._

Why was life so complicated, and why was Bella the only one who had faith in me? It hurt to know that my family pitied me, and some of them even felt disgusted – Bella was the only one who looked at me with happiness, hope, and faith; I didn't deserve it, not from her.

I had tried to _kill_ her.

But I was slowly learning to get over her delicious scent – the accident and the events afterwards just made me more determined to do this, for _her_.

It was true, that while I was desensitizing myself to the smell of her blood, I may have developed some untoward feelings – but we both had mates and I knew, better than anyone, that _those_ kinds of feelings come and go sporadically.

But there was something about the way that Bella would look at me, or sing along to old Country and Western songs on the radio with me, or not care if she wore sneakers or high-heels, that made my affection grow.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the hospital looming ahead.

I parked and flitted to Bella's side to open the door like any good gentleman should do.

Her deep brown eyes looked up at me in shock, and she whispered "_Jasper_, there are people around!"

I smiled, offering her my arm, "Darlin', no one saw – I promise you."

She rolled her eyes adorably and jumped out of the car, linking her arm with mine. I locked the car and walked her towards the entrance of the hospital.

"I guess we know which floor it's on," Bella chuckled, and I grinned – the tenth floor was absolutely glowing with light, and I could hear the music and the dancing going on inside.

"Elevator, or stairs?" I asked Bella, my eyes discreetly wandering over her dress as she handed our invitations to the security guard at the front door – she looked so beautiful tonight, dressed in a flowing midnight-blue gown that hung off her figure perfectly.

I almost felt jealous of Edward being able to call Bella _his_ – in fact…I _did_ feel jealous. What the Hell was wrong with me?

Bella began pulling me toward the elevators on our left, through the deserted reception area.

"Jasper," she sighed, "I'm a super-klutz, in _heels_ – I won't be able to do more than two flights."

I nodded, internally preparing myself – I had given her the choice because I was _still_ afraid to ride in elevators. In fact, I was still afraid of small spaces, period. I had always had claustrophobia as a human, and I still hadn't shaken it in all my years as a vampire – it was ridiculous. I _knew_ nothing could happen to me – I was indestructible, I didn't have to breathe, and I had super-strength – yet, when I stepped into that tiny, metal box, all of those familiar feelings came crashing down on me.

But I wouldn't make Bella use the stairs – for one, I wanted to keep my new friend and I knew she wouldn't be happy with walking for too long in Alice's choice of 'sensible shoes'. Two, I knew she would do it if I told her of my phobia because she cared too much about other people, and I was trying to help her with that problematic self-sacrificing nature of hers while she helped me with my bloodlust. Three…even though I was a little afraid from my phobia, I was…kind of excited to be that close to her.

I was a sick, sick man.

Before I knew it, I was stepping into the elevator and the doors were closing.

_Just breathe, Jasper…_

I did – I controlled my breaths, I didn't focus on the fact that the elevator was just a tiny metal box hanging by _just_ a metal cable, and I swallowed Bella's scent.

Her scent calmed me immediately – she was comforting, familiar, and she cared for me.

Bella's hand grasped my arm tighter, "Jasper, are you okay?"

I turned to look into her chocolate eyes and genuinely smiled, "I'm fine."

She nodded, still a little unconvinced, but her attention was immediately dragged away as the doors opened.

I frowned as Bella made to get off, and I gently stopped her, "I don't think this is our floor, Bella."

I definitely knew it wasn't – I could hear the party going on overhead, but the little screen in the elevator said we were on the tenth floor.

"It's probably just a glitch," I smiled at her reassuringly, stepping back from the closing doors and pressing the button marked '10' again.

The elevator began to move upwards, but suddenly it shuddered and jolted. Bella flew forwards, but I managed to grasp her in time before she hurt herself. Suddenly, the lights went out and the buttons and screen in the elevator stopped glowing.

I could see perfectly in the dark with my superior vision, but Bella had begun panicking as her eyesight was cut off.

I gently pulled her to me, grasping her face carefully, "Calm down, Bella. Everything's fine."

Her hammering heart slowed its beating and her breathing evened out, and she relaxed in my arms.

"Sorry, Jasper," she breathed, her sweet breath fanning over my face, "Just a momentary freak-out."

I nodded – even though she couldn't see me – and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

I carefully moved away from Bella, to the emergency call button on the panel of the elevator.

"_Hello_?" A nasally voice answered my call.

"Hi, we're…uh, well, we're stuck in the elevator," I said, running my hand anxiously through the back of my hair automatically as the whole thing set in – we were stuck in a tiny metal box.

"_We'll have someone get you out in the next…hour or so_," the woman sighed, almost like she was bored, and I bit back a growl.

"An_ hour_?" I asked, incredulous – what were they doing that was more important?

"_An hour_," she sniffed and ended the call.

I turned to see Bella had sat on the floor against the back panel of the elevator, and she was silently slipping off her high-heels.

"It's going to be a while," she sighed. "Come sit down."

Some emergency lighting flickered to life from the ceiling, and it was about as bright as a candle.

"Cheap assholes," I muttered – the situation was getting to me, and my claustrophobia was setting in; I could see Bella looking up at me strangely.

I shrugged off my suit-jacket, pulled off my tie and undid the top buttons of my shirt – I was beginning to feel those sensations of dread crawling along my skin and I was reacting like I did when I was human. I used to feel hot, lose my breath, and get blurry vision – I was going through the motions.

Suddenly I registered an odd noise – it was fast and light, and I suddenly realised that my body was hyperventilating. My vampire mind knew it was ridiculous, but that part of my humanity that I had so tightly clung on to was telling me that I could _die_ in here…

Suddenly a hot hand pressed against my face, bringing me out of my swirling, confusing thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Bella

From what I could see in the dim emergency lighting, Jasper was turning into a right state – his eyes were shut tight and I could see some venom beneath his lashes, his breathing was accelerated and just downright scary, and his whole body was quivering.

I don't think he even realised he slumped to the floor in front of me until I urgently pressed my hand to his face and he opened his eyes.

Jasper's usual, beautiful, golden hue was almost entirely gone, and instead his eyes were steadily becoming jet-black – I knew he wasn't hungry though; I knew what was wrong.

"How long, Jasper?" I asked, but he seemed confused by the question and his breathing hadn't slowed, making him unable to answer me anyway. "How long have you had claustrophobia?"

He shook his head from side to side a couple of times, his loose blonde curls bouncing everywhere.

I knew he was on the verge of a panic-attack, and I had no idea how he could even have one as a vampire. But I pushed that thought away – I had to help him.

I tipped his face up to mine as I sat in front of him, "Jasper? You have to listen to me – I'll help you."

I knew he was listening, and I ran my thumb along his cheekbone soothingly. I picked up his other hand which was flattened, stretching his muscles in his stress – I gently laid it over my heart. I purposefully tried to send him some of my calm, but I didn't know if he could use his gift right now.

I whispered, "Just listen to my heart, Jasper. Listen to its slow beats, okay? Listen to my breathing – it's slow, it's calm, it's gentle. Now, try to match my breathing."

His chest began to stop rising and falling as quickly, and his eyes clearly locked with mine.

"That's it," I beamed, trying to send him some more calm and my joy. "Slowly, slowly, slowly… Through your nose, and out of your mouth…just like if you were in labour."

I snickered, and a tiny smile crept onto his face as his breathing slowed. I kept rubbing my thumb on his cheek, enjoying the contact and his hand on my chest probably a little too much.

His eyes began to lighten as I looked into them and smiled encouragingly – they were slowly turning into a beautiful honey-colour.

Eventually, his breathing matched mine – breath-for-breath.

I smiled softly, "You okay, now?"

He nodded, his lips curving upwards, "Thank you, Bella."

I sat there for a moment more, enjoying his cool touch on my overheated skin, but then I realised how closely we were sitting together and I realised he must be uncomfortable by now. I shuffled back a little, breaking our contact, and his smile dropped immediately.

As his face fell, I moved forwards again and cupped his face in my hands, "Are you okay, Jasper? Is it coming back?"

"No, no," he assured me, beginning to smile again as I automatically stroked his face.

The way he lowered his gaze and bit his bottom lip and the inside of his cheek slightly, made me think he was embarrassed and then I realised.

"Jasper," I grinned, "Are you vampire-blushing?"

He laughed, "A little."

"What at?" I chuckled – he would still go through the motions of a blush, even if he didn't have any blood to turn red like me; just like he went through the motions of a panic-attack

Jasper looked back up at me and sighed, closing his eyes, "Your hands…the heat… It just…feels nice."

I smiled, holding my hands more firmly against his face, "That's nothing to be embarrassed over."

Jasper sighed again, almost happily, "Thank you, Bella – again. I've had claustrophobia ever since I can remember – no one's been able to help me like you have. Alice thought I was _joking_ when I told her…"

I growled – _actually, full-on growled_ – "What?"

Jasper chuckled, "It's okay, Bella – I understand; it seems stupid since I'm a rational-minded vampire."

I shook my head fiercely, "She's your wife, _she_ should understand. Alice hasn't been very good to you lately, either…"

Suddenly, I realised I was stepping over the line and I blushed slightly, "Oh, gosh, Jasper – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–"

Jasper cut me off by taking my hands from his face and holding them in his, "Don't worry, Darlin'. You know you can say what you like to me – we've become good friends now, haven't we?"

At the word 'friends,' my heart gave a little pang – Jasper frowned at me slightly as he felt it, but I shrugged it off by answering his question.

"Of course we are! We're the best of friends," I beamed. "We were never given a chance, but we've certainly made up for lost time."

"You're right," he chuckled. "We both like reading, and peace, and the classics, and C&W music, and beat-up trucks…"

I laughed, giving his hands a squeeze, "I'm just sorry we didn't get to know each other sooner."

Jasper's face darkened slightly, "It's not your fault, or mine, Darlin'. In fact, I think if Edward had his way we still would never had said two words to each other."

I sighed and nodded, sliding my legs out from underneath me to in front of me and leaning against the elevator wall. Jasper sat next to me, keeping a hold of my hands.

"He's so…" I pondered my next word, and then sighed, "Caveman-ish."

Jasper laughed a little, but nodded at the same time, "I know what you mean."

"He _forbids_ me to see Jake, and he _forbids_ me to go anywhere without him, and he _forbids _me to be alone with you…" I shook my head in disbelief – I hadn't truly thought about all the ways he controlled me.

Jasper released one of my hands, throwing it around my shoulders and hugging me to him, "I know how you feel, Darlin'."

That little endearment always set me on fire, and I tried my best to ignore the smouldering in my belly.

"Alice's vision gives her free reign over all our lives, and sometimes I just think…" Jasper shook his head, "I think that it would be nice if she didn't have it." I turned and looked into his golden eyes, and he smiled at me sadly, "You're meant to love and cherish every part of your mate, Bella, but Alice's gift is…too much for me."

"You can't handle it, Cowboy?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Jasper chuckled, his Southern drawl coming on full-force, "Ma'am, I can handle _anythin'_."

The smouldering in my stomach flamed and heat spread through my body.

Jasper looked at me quizzically, as his eyes darkened a fraction, "You okay, Bella?"

I nodded, swallowing nervously to find my throat bone-dry, "I'm just great."

A little smirk worked its way onto Jasper's face, and it grew by the second, "You like my drawl, Little Lady?"

I shivered slightly at the twang in his voice, "Shut up."

"You like cowboys," he whispered, leaning towards my ear. "I promise not to tell Edward…or maybe I will, to see what he does. He might give the drawl and some boots a go for you, Darlin'."

I knew Jasper was teasing but I quickly said, "No!"

I felt shocked as I realised how loudly I had said it, but I knew it was true – I didn't want Edward to do those things; I hadn't wanted Edward _that _way in quite a while. I was quite sure that I had fallen out of love with Edward when I realised his true nature – he was a coward; we would never fight for me.

Except Jasper didn't know that what I really wanted – and had done for a while now – was a Texan with loose blonde curls, a dazzling smile and personality, and who was not afraid to wear cowboy boots and jeans, even when at risk from personally injury by an infuriated, fashion pixie. Hell, even _I_ hadn't truly known until…just now, really, how deep my affection ran for Jasper.

I cringed at the silence of the man beside me, and tried to slip my hand from his.

Jasper suddenly gripped it tighter and tipped my head up with his other hand, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Bella?" He asked, almost silently, and I watched as our faces closed the gap between them.

My lips were so close to his perfect ones, and his sweet breath was making my head spin. I could feel everything I felt for Jasper zinging through my body involuntarily, and I could hardly care that he now knew every untoward feeling I had ever hidden from him.

Jasper's golden gaze held mine, and his lip twitched upwards into a smile, "Me, too."

With that, his lips were on mine.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

Kissing Bella was like nothing else I had ever experienced.

She was hot – _so_ hot – her lips were like a flame against my mouth, and it felt so good. Her warm, soft body pressed so closely to mine was driving me insane, and her deliciously beautiful scent of strawberries, cinnamon, cherries and orange blossoms drove me on.

I had _no_ idea what I was doing – I had Alice, and Bella had Edward, but in that moment they didn't exist; there was only room for me and Bella.

It was just _right_.

I moaned as her hand clutched at my shirt, pulling me impossibly closer, "_Bella_."

I could feel her excitement, and her attraction…and her _love_ – I had never met anyone in my entire existence who felt things as purely and as fiercely as Bella.

Before I knew it, I was above her as she lay beneath my tense body – we were both panting for breath, and I knew in that moment, as I looked at Bella's angelic face with her beautiful hair fanned out behind her head and her rosy lips, that I felt something deep for her. I felt something pulling within my heart _and_ my stomach – I felt love for her, too.

I buried my face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent and knowing that my beast was tethered by how much I cared for this fragile human.

"What do I smell like to you?" Bella suddenly asked, "Emmett told me I smell different from how Edward tells me I smell, and Esme told me she thinks I smell like apples."

I didn't know where she was going with this, but I answered anyway, "You smell like strawberries, cinnamon, cherries, and orange blossoms."

Bella beamed, "That's nice. Emmett told me I smell like rain – who the Hell smells like _rain_?"

I chuckled, "Only _Emmett_ would think someone smells like rain. But you do smell intoxicating." I pressed my face against her neck again, relishing her scent and the way her pulse jumped, "Why did you ask?"

She blushed a little, "I wondered if I smell as nice as you."

I frowned in confusion, "How do I smell?"

"Like autumn, and worn leather, and…warmth," Bella breathed, and I pulled back to look into her eyes as she explained, "Renee once told me that some people smell better to you than others – like their natural smell… I was just going to say that…you, uh…smell really nice."

I chuckled, "Thank you."

"And I just wondered if I smelt nice to _you_," Bella blushed again, and I smiled.

"You smell better than…" I cut myself off – was I _really_ just about to say she smelt better than _Alice_?

I was. I was going to tell Bella that I liked her more than my wife. The worst part of it was that it was the truth – Bella was kind and caring where Alice was distant, and Bella was thoughtful where Alice was careless, and Bella was gentle where Alice was annoying…

"Bella, we need to…discuss this," I murmured – Jesus, I sounded like a pussy.

If Peter could see me now, he'd be laughing his ass off – he probably was anyway, knowing him and his gift. Asshole.

Bella immediately sent me waves of worthlessness and self-hatred.

I held her face in my hands, "Bella? What's wrong?"

"You're going to tell me the kiss was a mistake, aren't you?" She sighed, her beautiful eyes glazing over with tears.

I shook my head, "Never. I will _never_ tell you that. It was… It was…_everything_."

She looked at me like I had just said I had lived on the moon for most of my life, "What?"

**

* * *

**

Bella

He was insane. This man was insane.

He had a beautiful vampire wife, and he just told me that _our_ kiss was everything. I was with Edward – fair enough – but, I knew we wouldn't last. I didn't love Edward anymore – I had fallen in love with Jasper.

I was expecting for him to shoot me down, but instead he gave me hope – me: a tiny, fragile, insignificant…

_Stop. Right. There_.

I am _not_ insignificant – if Jasper has taught me anything in these long weeks while I helped him with his bloodlust and he helped me with my issues, it was that I was just as important as _any_ vampire.

But he still had Alice.

She may _have_ been my best friend, but she no longer held that spot and I just couldn't find any guilt for my feelings for Jasper.

Jasper finally spoke all of a sudden, "You're funny when you growl at people when you're angry, and you're cute when you wrinkle you nose because you think it's disgusting that Rose and Emmett suck tongue in front of you. You're sweet when you open all the windows in the kitchen when you cook because you don't want us to feel uncomfortable from the smell of your food. You're adorable when you roll your eyes, and you're sexy as hell when you're mad, and you're just…so beautiful."

I stared up at him, my eyes watering, "I could say the same about you."

"Please," he breathed, his thumb running over my bottom lip. "Tell me."

"Y-You're funny when you fight Emmett because he played a prank on you, a-and you're cute when a little bit of hair falls in your eye and you t-try to b-blow it away but it doesn't go and you're too damn lazy to move your hand. You're s-sweet when you offer to help Esme make me cookies, even though I know they don't smell g-good to you. You're adorable when y-you hold your arm out to me like a gentleman, and you're sexy when you use your drawl, and I've always thought you…were b-beautiful," I whispered, my fluttering heart making me stutter throughout my speech.

His lips descended on mine again, and I whimpered at the contact – he felt so wonderful pressed against me, but I couldn't give in to him yet.

I broke my lips away and breathed, "But what about Alice?"

"I could ask you the same thing about Edward," Jasper murmured, nudging my nose with his own in a soft Eskimo kiss.

"But I don't love Edward – I haven't since I saved him in Volterra," I said in a tiny voice, looking anywhere except into Jasper's searing golden eyes. "I… I was going to break it off with him soon – it's not fair on him…and it's not fair on me when I love someone else."

Jasper tipped my head so I had to look at him, and the smile on his face was blinding, "Really?" I nodded and he laughed, "Bella, you don't have to worry about Alice."

"What?"

His smile softened, "I've known for a while that…Alice… She doesn't mean as much to me as I thought."

I gaped at him – even though I was pleased to hear it, it was still shocking.

Jasper kissed my lips softly, "_You're_ everything I need, Bella."

I kissed him back passionately, arching my back and wrapping my arms around his neck. Jasper groaned, his fingers threading through my hair and holding my face to his as our lips moved in perfect synchronisation.

I could feel the earlier heat in my belly moving down to my core, and Jasper gave a low growl as he broke his lips away from mine.

"You smell _exquisite_."

His mouth furiously attacked my neck, and my fingers tried to dig in to his impenetrable skin – I moaned and writhed beneath him, knowing what I wanted from him at that moment.

Ever since Edward refused to give in to my hormones, I took it upon myself to give my body the pleasure it deserved. The first time I had an orgasm I thought I would go insane, but just the heat that Jasper's cool body made rise in mine told me that I might go blind if _he_ gave me that pleasure – I knew it would be so amazingly intense.

"Jasper, _please_," I mewled, my hands splaying themselves over the tense muscles of his back.

His hands released my hair with a moan, and he continued to suck at my neck while his fingertips danced down the length of my body. When he reached the small split in my dress, his hands automatically began exploring my skin beneath it.

I writhed, "_Please_… _Please_… I want you, Jasper. I want to _feel_ you."

"Oh, Bella," he growled, one of his hands moving up on my inner thigh.

I pushed my hips forward, making his fingers come into contact with my burning core – he hissed and kissed me forcefully as he pulled away the scrap of lace covering my sex. His cool fingers were dexterous and magical, and I moaned as I felt one push into me.

"God, Bella. You're so hot and tight," Jasper groaned, licking at my bottom lip. "You're so wet – is it all because of me?"

I nodded, answering him breathlessly, "All because of you."

He growled as he worked his finger in and out of me, "Is it all _for_ me?"

"All for you, Jasper – only for you," I moaned.

Jasper pushed in another finger, his thumb rubbing my sensitive nub – I could feel a coil tightening in my belly, and I writhed against Jasper's hard, unyielding body and his quickening hand.

"_Yes_," I sighed, clutching him to me and kissing him fiercely.

Jasper's tongue slid into my mouth and I whimpered as I tasted his sweet scent in concentrate. Just that taste sent me over the edge, and I cried out as I came around his fingers.

Jasper groaned, slowing his hand and his kiss, and I worked at the buttons of his shirt. I undid it and slid it back quickly, running my hands over his taut, defined muscles – he was beautiful.

"Bella, I want…" Jasper paused.

"Go on," I breathed.

He kissed me hard and then lent his forehead against mine, "I want to be inside of you, _right now_."

I moaned, "_Please_, Jasper. Let me feel you."

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I pulled Bella up, and pressed her against the elevator panel – she was so beautiful and she was _mine. _It didn't matter where we were – we just _needed_ to be together.

I unzipped her dress and as it pooled around her feet, I groaned – she had the body of a Goddess.

"You hide yourself beneath your jeans and band t-shirts," I murmured, "But you have a body that could rival Aphrodite's."

Bella blushed, and the pink tint ran down her neck and to her breasts, which were heaving. I growled, undoing her bra and letting it drop to the ground. Bella's breasts were perfect – they were naturally rounded and perky, and I moaned as I watched her pink nipples harden against my cool body.

I gently rolled them between my fingers as I licked her collarbone, "You're so beautiful."

My erection was straining against my pants, and I growled as Bella's hip came into contact with my sensitive tip. I ground against her as she moaned under my attentions. Suddenly, she jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around me, pressing herself to me forcefully, and I knew the time for foreplay was over.

Her hand snaked down to my zip as we watched each other through half-lidded eyes. A moment later, I felt and heard my pants drop to the floor. I smirked as Bella's eyes widened.

"Commando?" She asked, and I chuckled as I stroked her soft back along her spine.

"Always, Darlin'."

Bella groaned, and her lust, desire and love overwhelmed me – her arousal strengthened in the air, and I growled as I slipped a finger inside her heat to see if she was ready for me. She was so ready – so, _so,_ God-damn _ready_.

My tip automatically sought out the little piece of heaven between her velvet thighs, and I buried my face in the crook of her neck as I gently began to press into her.

"Yes," Bella sighed, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly.

I was just about to press into her, when a sudden thought struck me. I groaned internally at my poor timing, but I had to ask.

"Bella," I panted, "Are you a virgin?"

She groaned in annoyance, but answered as she looked deep into my eyes, "Yes."

I groaned – God, I wanted her so much, and knowing I would be her first and she would be so tight for me wasn't helping matters, but it needed to be special; I couldn't take that from her.

"Jasper, I know what you're thinking." Bella smiled softly, despite our position and the situation, "It'll be special – please, Jasper. I just _want_ you – right here, right now. It's just you and me in our own little bubble – it can't get much more special and personal. _Please_."

I couldn't take her begging, and I realised she was right anyway – what we had here was our own private piece of space where it was just me and her, loving each other.

"I love you," I breathed, kissing her sweet mouth softly.

Bella beamed, "I love you, too, Cowboy."

With one last kiss, I pushed.

"_Fuck_," I hissed – she was so _tight_.

Her velvet walls were clutching at my shaft so deliciously – I had to force myself to think of the time I drank disgusting moose blood just so I didn't come right then and there. I went as slowly and as gently as I could, but Bella soon grew impatient.

"Please, Jasper. Hard! Do it hard! It won't hurt that much and there won't be blood – I promise. Please…just…_hard_!" Bella cried, and with a hiss, I buried myself in her fully.

I saw stars.

I couldn't get over the heat that enveloped me, or the tightness of her sex clutching at me – she felt _amazing_.

As I calmed myself a little, I realised that Bella had been right – there wasn't any blood, and she didn't feel any pain. My girl had messed around before.

I chuckled breathily, "You're a naughty girl, Darlin'."

Bella smirked, catching on to my train of thought, "I _am_ a hormonal teenager – I need release like anyone else." I hissed in pleasure as she wiggled slightly, and Bella groaned, "Now, Cowboy. _Now._"

I pulled out with a moan, relishing the feel of her walls clutching at me, "_Bella_…"

I slammed back into her, causing her to cry out – my thrusts were hard and merciless by human standards, and I held back the animal inside me that wanted to break free and fuck Bella into oblivion, claiming her as_ mine_ forever.

Bella clung to me, moving in perfect harmony with my body. I stared into her dark eyes as I turned her hips slightly, reaching a different point inside her altogether. Bella cried out in pleasure as I hit the spot again and again, and I growled as my sensitive tip rubbed against the velvet tissue each time.

Bella raked her nails across my scalp, making a rolling purr burst forth from me and causing me to move even faster. I was careful not to hurt her, but her pleasure was far outweighing any discomfort. As I pressed myself against her further, I began to brush her sensitive bundle of nerves – I was so close, and I knew Bella needed one _last _push.

I felt a tightening below my navel and I knew I was about to explode – I threw my hips forward one last time, hitting her little pulsing button as well as that secret spot within her. Bella yelled out, as I came with a roar – she shook and shuddered as her walls clenched and spasms overtook her. She pulled my orgasm from me deliciously.

Bella's euphoria was my euphoria, as I absorbed every molecule of her pleasure – I memorised it, treasured it, adored it… I let it engulf us, creating out own perfect, little, loving bubble.

Bella sighed as she came down from her high, "That was so…_mmm_…so, so…just _so_!"

I chuckled against her neck, "You have a mighty-fine way with words, Darlin'."

Suddenly, the nasally-voiced woman spoke over the emergency intercom, "_Hello, Sir?"_

I calmed myself a little and then answered as evenly as I could, "Yes? We're still here."

"_That's him_," I heard a voice say, and I recognised it as Emmett's.

The woman spoke again, "_Sir, we have your…brother, here to meet you. You'll be out within ten minutes_."

The intercom switched off, and Bella squeaked, "Quick! Let me down!"

We dressed swiftly, but no matter how tidy we looked, nothing would erase our scents from each other or the smell of sex in the air.

Bella grasped my hand tightly in hers, "You don't regret it, do you?"

I shook my head and softly kissed her on the lips, "Never. I just wish they found out in a better way."

Bella nodded, and then suddenly the lights flickered on and the elevator started moving. Bella clung to my side and I placed a reassuring arm around her waist.

Fortunately, the elevator moved downwards – we were going back to Reception and for that I was grateful; we didn't have to face the _entire_ family smelling like fresh sex.

The elevator came to a halt, and I could hear one heartbeat outside the doors, but two voices. The doors slid open slowly, and a greasy-looking mechanic in overalls stood next to Emmett who was wearing a tux. The mechanic nodded, clearly happy with the job he did – he moved away some tools and left.

Emmett, however, stood there dumb-struck.

His nostrils flared and his eyes immediately turned jet-black – he looked between us, and his eyes focused on the arm I placed around Bella. I tightened my hold as we stepped out of the elevator waited for what Emmett would say.

Mischief spiked through his shock, and he grinned, "_Well_."

Bella blushed next to me as Emmett chuckled suggestively. The elevator doors closed and it rattled up the shaft, but I didn't take my eyes off Emmett. But before either of us could say another thing, he turned away swiftly and walked towards the stairwell.

He turned to look back at us, giving us one last wink, and then began whistling as he jogged up the stairs back towards the party.

"Was he…?" Bella asked, a small smile playing on her lips despite the situation. "Did he just start whistling Aerosmith?"

I carefully listened to Emmett's footfalls on the stairs and then picked out his whistling – it was the tune to 'Love in an Elevator.'

I laughed and nodded as we began to walk out of the hospital so we could go home and get out of our sex-smelling clothes.

I heard Bella quietly singing, "_Love in an elevator, livin' it up when I'm goin' down. Love in an elevator, lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground_…"

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_So, this is my first one-shot for this new series, and yes I really will be writing 101 of them! :D I've already planned out the plots for the next 25 (; Some will be all-human, and some won't :D Let me know what you think!_

* * *

_**Next one-shot summary: **__They meet beneath the low lighting, where adrenaline pulses and excitement reigns. "You can call me 'Major'." "And you can call me 'Cowgirl'." They're playing out their favourite fantasy. AH._


	2. Sweet Fantasies

_**Summary: **__They meet beneath the low lighting, where adrenaline pulses and excitement reigns. "You can call me 'Major'." "And you can call me 'Cowgirl'." They're playing out their favourite fantasy. AH. Major's POV._

* * *

He jumped out of his truck, his old worn cowboy boots hitting the gravel of the parking lot with a soft crunch. He shut and locked up his baby, and with one last loving pat to its warm hood, he strolled through the door of the bar.

He was looking for _someone_ – not just anyone. He was looking for someone who caught his eye, someone who held that air of danger that he loved to soak up: a beautiful woman who he could show the inside of his bedroom to tonight.

His tight-fitting blue jeans and red plaid shirt didn't make him stand out too much in Sam's bar – it was the kind of place to have a beer, listen to some classic rock and find a sweet bed-partner for the night. But heads were turning in his direction immediately, and the feminine eyes drank him in – he knew what they were seeing: a blonde-haired, strong-jawed man with dark-blue eyes and a wicked smile.

That's what they _all _saw.

He strolled up to the polished bar, ignoring the excited eyes following him and watching him from the dark booths and dimly-lit bar stools.

"Usual, Sam," he drawled, his Southern accent making the Las Vegas girls of the bar swoon slightly.

Sam smirked, grabbing him a beer and leaning over the bar conspiratorially, "What type tonight? It was red-heads last week."

The comment wasn't too loud, but the crimson-haired waitress immediately perked up as she passed him by, blatantly brushing her fingers along his shoulders – he bit back a growl; he didn't like to be touched without his permission.

Instead he smiled back at Sam, "Any…_interesting_ ones?"

Sam pretended to think as he leant back, drumming his fingers on the bar, "_Well_…" He moved forwards again, a broad smile on his face as he whispered, "In the back, there's _one_…"

It didn't take another word – he grabbed his beer and, with a wink, made his way through the swing doors to the pool tables, dance floor and jukebox. Sam had separated the bar from here long ago – the drunks got rowdy with the dancers, and blood on the dance floor took on a whole new meaning.

The room was very dimly-lit – the low lights over the pool tables and the glow from the jukebox were the only way of finding the woman that Sam had mentioned. The three pool tables were busy with truckers, and the dance floor was almost packed with grinding sweaty bodies moving to an old C&W beat. Cigarette smoke swirled in soft plumes up to the dark ceiling, and beer bottles were raised high.

He slipped into the shadows by the back of the room and scanned it for the woman – Sam had a good eye, and he knew he would spot her right…away…

There _she_ was.

In between the truckers stood a beautiful, dark-haired beauty.

There was a cigarette between her rosy, plump lips and they were curled up into a challenging, cocky smile. Her hair was a beautiful mahogany and hung in ringlets down to her waist – it shined beneath the low pool table light, pinned up on one side behind her ear where a spare cigarette lay snugly.

Her skin was creamy, and her clothes tight – her denim skirt hugged her like a second skin, as did her almost see-through grey button-down. Her legs were bare and endless, and on her feet…were worn cowboy boots – it made him smile.

It was her shot, and the way she grasped the pool cue in her elegant fingers had his hand tightening around his beer bottle and his jeans shrinking – this was definitely the woman he wanted.

He watched the truckers leer at her curves and her smooth skin as she made a perfect shot – they groaned and handed over some money.

"Damn, Girl," one of them said, "Where'd you learn to play like that?"

He watched her chocolate brown eyes glow with pride and excitement, "Oh, just…around."

At that moment, her gaze shifted and her eyes connected with his.

He could feel the electricity spark between them, and he was sure his eyes had darkened as he watched her thumb run over the pool cue absentmindedly. He felt a predatory growl build up in his chest at her teasing.

She smiled slightly, handing the pool cue to the trucker next to her and picking up her winnings, "Nice to meet you, boys."

She slipped away, and he lost her in the smoky crowd next to the pool table she just left.

He cursed the women who were staring and inching closer to him, only just noticing his fine ass in the shadows – they were blocking him from finding that beautiful woman.

He scanned the room, looking for her beautiful brown eyes, but before he could find her one of the women near him had gathered the courage to talk to him.

"Hey, Sugar," she breathed, in what she probably thought was a sexy voice – he cringed inwardly.

Peroxide blonde… Super-white teeth… Lip-gloss covered lips… Obvious plastic surgery… Tacky, shiny cowboy boots… Tacky, shiny cowboy hat… Vest with fringes… Not-there-at-all skirt… Too-tight t-shirt… Plastic, red talons… Overly-large breasts…

He wondered that if there was an overly-ironic stereotype, it was her.

He wouldn't go for her even in the dark.

But still, his momma would knock him upside the head for being rude to a lady – he nodded politely, sipped his beer and continued to look for _the_ woman.

But Tacky Girl wasn't put off by his obvious dismissal.

"You lonesome, Sugar?" Tacky Girl asked, reaching out to run one of her red nails up his arm.

Before he could flinch away from the undesired contact, a warm hand slipped into his back jean pocket, luscious curves pressed against the side of his body and he was enveloped in the smell of smoke and strawberries – he looked down to see _the_ woman.

Her dark eyes sparkled with mischief.

Tacky Girl glared at her, and he fought to stay calm – he knew that the beauty beside him wanted to handle this.

She delicately slid the cigarette from her mouth and held it in front of his – he took it between his lips with a wicked smirk, and immediately revelled in the taste of her mouth on the cigarette end. She reached up and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth as his arm wrapped around her waist – the move was surprisingly tender, but it sent a clear message.

_Mine…_

Tacky Girl huffed, but stood her ground – he had to give it to her, she was tenacious.

His beauty grinned devilishly – she liked a challenge.

"Do you know this _fine_ lady?" Beauty asked, and he managed to stop thinking about her hand on his ass long enough to answer.

"Not at all, Darlin'. But I think she was askin' me if I was lonely," he drawled, taking a draw from the cigarette and calming his steadily hardening length – Beauty was so warm and so _soft_…

Tacky Girl sneered slightly, "I bet he's still lonely, even with _you_ here."

Beauty laughed, a deep husky laugh that sent shivers down his spine, "What were you going to offer him?"

"Anything he wants," Tacky Girl winked at him.

He took another draw and blew the smoke towards her – he was tiring of her very quickly, and with Beauty pressed against him as she was, he was sure he'd end up giving Tacky Girl a show she didn't want to see.

"Get lost, Sweetheart," he muttered.

He wasn't cruel, but when his short tether ran out…well…

Tacky Girl's friends enveloped her into their plastic arms once she stumbled away, glaring at Beauty.

Beauty's thumb rubbed against his ass where her hand was embedded deep in his pocket, as she said, "I'm all for helping a damsel in distress, and you pretty much looked like a distressed damsel before."

She took the cigarette from his lips and put it to hers as he pulled her towards the dance floor and replied, "Dance with me – I'll show you how un-damsel-like I am..."

"Promises, promises," she murmured as he led her through the gyrating bodies of the bar patrons, to the middle of the dance floor.

It was dark there, low-lit – adrenaline and excitement pulsed around them as they settled into the rock sounds blasted from the amped-up jukebox.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him as her other hand settled into his other back pocket – her warm hands on his ass had his beast snarling at the feeble chains that held him down.

He leant in to breathe against her ear, "You can call me 'Major'."

Beauty smirked, tilting her head and brushing her lips on his ear, "And you can call me 'Cowgirl'."

He growled playfully, as they began moving their hips in sync – the rhythm was getting to him, and he was sure Cowgirl could feel his hardness pressed against her soft stomach.

Her next words confirmed it.

"Mmm, Major – do you have some kind of concealed weapon there?" She asked, her hands pulling his hips forwards and pressing his length harder against her.

He growled, nipping at her earlobe, "It _can_ be _revealed_, Cowgirl."

Cowgirl closed her eyes and tipped her head back, a soft humming noise coming from her throat as shadows played on her face – he saw just how beautiful she was in that moment.

Suddenly, her lips brushed his ear, and he realised she had moved forwards and tipped her head up, "How would I get you to reveal it?"

"All you have to do is ask," he breathed.

The music pounded and reverberated, the vibrations flowing through the mass of dancers and making their bodies twist and turn in ways that weren't possible when the sun was up. The rough voices of the singers growled in their ears, lighting their senses and making everything seem more sensual and textured – noise became physical, and every inch of his body was alight with the awareness of hers.

His fingertips ghosted over her back, below the hem of her shirt and up – her silky skin was heaven, and he wanted that skin on his. He wanted to feel her spine arch against his chest as he bent her over his bed and took her from behind. He wanted to pull back her curtain of mahogany locks, exposing that swan-like neck and bite the nape of it to hold her still as he made every inch of their bodies sing…

"I'm asking," Cowgirl whispered.

They stopped moving – the crowd around them barely jostled them as they stood still and stared into each other's darkened eyes. She moved first, running her fingers down his chest to the waist of his tight jeans.

That was all it took.

He pulled her out of the crowd, his blood pumping in time with the music they were leaving behind. She dropped her dying cigarette in an ash tray as he threw down his beer bottle on the bar – Sam smirked at him as he pulled Cowgirl into his side and hustled her out to his truck.

He watched her breasts heave with her excited breaths, and a shiver ran up his spine – he couldn't wait to rip off her clothes.

He opened the truck and she climbed up herself unassisted – he growled as she gave him a wink. She was just as eager as he. He ran around to the other side and started up the truck, then peeled out of the parking lot.

His house was a mile or so away, and those miles had never seemed so long.

Cowgirl sat on the passenger side with a flirtatious smile that made his jeans tighten, and her skin glowed in the dim light from the clock on the dash. Her skin looked flawless and shimmery, and when she caught his sideways glances, she licked her pink lips slowly, teasingly…

He growled, "You're goin' to be in trouble, Cowgirl."

Her thin, beautiful hand came to rest on the inside of his thigh, "You're in trouble _now_."

He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he felt and heard his zipper being lowered – he wanted to stop her, to make her hold off a few moments more until he could make it to his huge, soft bed… But her touch was hot and electric, sending pulses to his brain that screamed at him to let her continue her sweet torture.

She freed his erect length easily – it was aching to be seen, recognised and dealt with.

"So big…" Cowgirl muttered, her fingers dancing along his shaft and making him hiss.

He didn't have time to be smug before her head descended on him – her mouth was so hot, and he groaned as he flew down the dirt road that led to his house. Her tongue was working him so deliciously that he hardly knew to slam on the brakes – he missed the corner of his front porch by inches.

He scooped her up and got out of the truck like a shot – he didn't fumble for his fucking keys either. He kicked the soft spot to the side of the lock – it rattled and then swung open with ease. Cowgirl laughed at him breaking into his own house, but that laugh was soon cut off – by his tongue entering her hot mouth.

He pulled her inside, walking backwards, as their tongues duelled hotly – he felt the couch behind him, and he knew his ground-floor bedroom was so close… Cowgirl was growing impatient, and she was so soft and warm and willing…

He managed to hold his shit together for the five seconds it took to stumble into his bedroom. He turned and kicked the door shut with his heel, and let Cowgirl's mouth slip from his.

She walked backwards towards the large bed, a sultry smile playing on her pink lips, "Major, I have been a bad, _bad_ girl – is there anyway you could help save me?"

"Girls like you are beyond redemption," he smirked. "But I can make the sinnin' worth your while, Cowgirl."

Her hands drifted upwards to the top button of her shirt and she popped it open – she worked her way down quickly, with nimble, dexterous fingers. She dropped the shirt from her shoulders, down her arms, and let it fall to the floor.

He stared for a moment – she wasn't wearing a bra.

He groaned, "You're gonna mother-fuckin' kill me."

Cowgirl's fingers ran down her throat, to the valley between her breasts, and then he had decided he had had enough. He ripped off his shirt, flinging it to the side, and then unbuttoned his jeans.

She smirked, and when he next looked up, she was completely naked with her clothes and boots strewn about the floor around her.

He growled, and pounced, pushing her onto the bed and making both of them lose their breath upon impact – it did interesting things to her body, and he groaned as he watched her perfect, rounded breasts bounce. Without warning, he dipped down and pulled one pink, puckered nipple into his mouth.

Cowgirl cried out, her fingers diving into his unruly blonde curls, "Major!"

He growled against her chest, "You like that, Cowgirl? I bet you'll like this…"

He bit down on her nipple hard, and Cowgirl moaned and writhed – he could almost taste her sweet arousal thick in the air. She yanked off his jeans as they panted and kissed passionately, his hands slipping down her soft, silky stomach to the piece of heaven between her creamy thighs.

When he brushed her sex, he realised she was smooth-skinned and bare of hair – he groaned, long and loud, pushing two of his fingers straight into her heat. There was not time or room for them to mess around – they both knew what they wanted, and they wanted it _now_.

His length pulsed as Cowgirl moaned from his ministrations, and he rolled his hips against her silky thigh, trying to find some friction as he made her ready for him. Liquid silk gathered on his fingers as she arched her hips against him, pushing herself onto him forcefully.

"You're so bad…" He breathed hotly against her skin, "You want this?"

Cowgirl moaned, "_Yes. Now_."

He pulled out his fingers, making her watch as he licked off her juices – her dark eyes filled with lust, and her pretty, pink mouth parted in a silent cry of desire.

He moaned at her exquisite taste as he moved between her legs – her thighs moved up, pulling him closer to her hot core and keeping him there. They were like magnets, coming quickly and perfectly together with a snap – he didn't even have to try to align himself, he just naturally slipped in.

He growled in pleasure as he sank into her inch-by-inch – her velvet heat clutched at him deliciously, soothing his throbbing desire in a way that seemed like only _she_ could.

"You're so _tight_…" He hissed when he was all the way inside her.

Cowgirl arched her back with a moan at his words, baring her neck to him where he bit down hard and carelessly – her soft, silky skin broke beneath his sharp, white teeth and he could taste her blood on his lips. He kissed her hard, his tongue plundering her sweet mouth and making her taste her crimson life-force – he rolled his hips against hers as she moaned at her taste.

He slipped out of her slowly, letting her feel the entirety of his length moving against her inner walls – with a hiss, he slammed back in.

Cowgirl cried out beneath him, her nails digging into his back, "_Yes_!"

He rocked into her again, harder and faster making her legs involuntarily twitch and grasp his hips tighter – she ran her nails down his back to his ass, pushing him deeper into her.

"You want me deep, Cowgirl?" He asked gruffly, licking at the trickle of blood running down her neck.

"Deep, and hard, and fast," she breathed into his ear, biting the lobe.

He had never heard more magical words, and they reached him deep inside.

He pulled out swiftly, flipping her onto her stomach – he pressed his slick arousal against her soft ass, and growled into her ear.

"You just want us to be animals?"

She turned her head so he could see her lick her plump lips, "_Please_…"

In one swift, smooth move he pulled up her hips and buried himself deeply inside her heat. He hissed at the sweet pleasure as he bent over her, possessing her body in the most dominant and ancient of ways – her fingers grasped the bed sheets, digging her nails into the mattress. He pulled her up, sealing their bodies together at every possible point – as their skin brushed each other, every inch of them began to spark with electricity from their sensitivity.

He ground himself against her, as one hand grasped her soft breasts and the other held her against him by her flat stomach. He pushed her hair over one of her shoulders and buried his face in her neck – he drowned in her sweet scent as he rocked in and out of her tightness.

His fingers pinched her nipples with increasing strength, earning him deep, heartfelt moans and incoherent babble. He couldn't believe how good her body felt against his, how they moved so well together, how she liked to be bitten by him – he sunk his teeth into her neck again, just how he wanted to earlier. It held her against him as he thrust into her over and over, gaining speed – it allowed him to let his lower hand drift downwards towards their connection.

"_Fuck_!" Cowgirl yelled, as he lightly slapped her pulsing button. "Yes! Major!"

He growled around the flesh in his mouth, licking at the skin his teeth were buried into – every inch of him cried out for more of her as he tasted her sweet skin. He twisted and pinched her nipples as his other hand circled her nub roughly – he was so close, he could feel his seed waiting to burst forth.

"_Yes_!" She screamed, "_More_! Almost…"

With one final hard pinch, she exploded around him – her walls shook with spasms as she cried out incoherently, and she pulled his orgasm from him. She worked him beautifully, and for a moment, as he let out a deafening roar and spilt his seed, he went blind – white flashed over his vision, covering and removing anything that wasn't to do with the beauty lying beneath him.

He could taste the metallic flavour of her blood on his tongue, as well as the sweet strawberry fragrance from her skin. He could hear her pants and moans as he rested his weight on her. He could smell her strawberry and smoke scent surrounding them, along with the warm smell of sex. All he could feel were her walls quivering around him, and her soft skin and silken hair brushing his sensitive, electrified body.

He felt himself slip down slowly from his bliss, like a feather to the ground – he was light, free and at peace. The burning that had once filled him had transformed into a low hum, emitting bliss from his every pore.

He opened his eyes, surprised to find them shut, and raked his gaze over his spent cowgirl – she had ripped and torn some of the sheets in her bliss, and her hair was fanned out across the bed like a shining river of silk.

He wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

"How was that?" He breathed into her ear, as a little smile played on her beautiful lips.

"Fuck-awesome, Jasper," she murmured. "So much better than the red-head fantasy – that wig was itchy."

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck and licking his bites, "Baby, why did you choose 'Cowgirl'?"

"Hmm, I like the boots I get to wear. Why did you choose 'Major'?" She asked.

"I like the way I get to be in charge…and bite," he grinned, laughing darkly.

She opened her beautiful eyes and looked up at him through her thick lashes, "You think Sam's getting suspicious? We've been doing this for years."

"I think he wishes he were me, Bella – I've got the most beautiful – not to mention, hottest – wife on the planet…with the dirtiest mind known to man," he growled, grinding his hips into her ass as he realised they were still connected.

"I love you, Jasper," she moaned.

"I love you, too, Bella. Best fantasy so far…"

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Too obvious? Hmm… Let me know your thoughts – I like it (:_

* * *

_**Next one-shot summary: **__Jasper's the only one home at the Cullen mansion when Bella arrives back from a La Push bonfire at three in the morning. She's drunk and singing dirty songs, and Jasper looks after her, thinking she's harmless. Little does he know that when Bella gets drunk, she also gets cunning – there's one thing she wants from him, more than another beer. Set sometime earlier on in Eclipse._


	3. Fuck You, I'm Drunk

_**Summary: **__Jasper's the only one home at the Cullen mansion when Bella arrives back from a La Push bonfire at three in the morning. She's drunk and singing drinking songs, and Jasper looks after her, thinking she's harmless. Little does he know that when Bella gets drunk, she also gets cunning – there's one thing she wants from him, more than another beer. Set sometime earlier on in Eclipse._

**

* * *

**

Bella

"Oo-kay," Quil slurred, shaking his empty plastic cup in Jake's face as I drained another beer. "Come on, Jake. You wanna go? Let's go!"

Jake snorted next to me on the log we were sat on, around the dying embers of the previously-roaring bonfire, "_You_ are a _puppy, _whereas I'm a woo-lf…" Jake slung his arm around me as I reached for another beer, "Even Bel-lah here could kick your furry butt!"

I gave them a pathetic growl as Quil looked offended, "I could _totally_ kick all your asses…"

Embry was just as drunk as the rest of the pack in and out of Billy's house, and he stumbled towards me, "_Bell_-ah, _Emily_ told _me_ to tell _you_ that she heard that and you couldn't hurt a fly…"

He snickered as he sat next to me and pushed Jake's arm away from my shoulders – Jake growled and shoved him. Embry fell backwards off the log with a dull thud, and I burst out laughing.

"Embry fell on his ass!" I guffawed, and suddenly my equilibrium was disrupted – my head hit the hard ground with a thud, and I groaned as I scowled up at the starry sky. "That didn't help my nausea, Em. I might just _puke_ all over you…"

I rolled over and pretended to vomit – he squealed and rolled away. I guffawed again, and pointed and laughed as Embry huffed.

Jake's face suddenly loomed over me, "You're off your faa-ce, Bells."

"Nuh-uh," I glared, trying to cross my arms and completely missing.

"Mmm-hmm," Jake grinned, his teeth bright even in the dark night.

I let out an amazed breath, pawing at his face, "Jake! Your teeth are _glowing_! What do you brush them with – _moonlight_?"

Quil chuckled somewhere nearby, "Yeah, Bells. He brushes his teeth with_ moonlight_…"

"I wish I could do that," I murmured. "Yum-yum-yum."

"Okay, you're going hoo-me!" Jake sang, lifting me up in his arms.

I watched through heavily-lidded eyes as Jake carried me to dark green car, in which Emily was waiting. He put me in and buckled me up sloppily, his hands dancing over my thighs. I slapped them away with a pathetic growl – he just didn't give up with the 'us' thing.

"Em will take you home. She's the only one allowed on the bloodsuckers' land, _and she doesn't drink_," Jake snorted, closing the door and giving me a little drunken wave before stumbling away.

I turned to Emily, who was chuckling beside me, "Did you know…Jake brushes his teeth with _moonlight_?"

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I wandered around the mansion, having nothing to do – the entire family was away hunting, keeping up their strength for the eventual battle with Victoria. Bella was safe down at the Rez with the dogs, and Edward was happy letting her come home to the mansion with me here waiting to make sure she was fine.

I had no idea how he could trust me so damn much.

I had control, I knew it – especially when others weren't around to affect me – but _I_ wouldn't trust Bella with the dangerous creature that tried to attack her under a year ago.

I sighed and continued wandering, waiting for Bella to come back so I at least had _something_ to busy myself with. We had struck up a friendship of sorts – we were never allowed to be close to one another and with my control being as excellent as it would ever be on an animal blood diet, we had finally spent some time together recently.

She was…fascinating – in a way I had never found another human _or_ vampire fascinating. There was something about her that just drew you to her, and now we had finally spoken more than three words to each other, I was seeing the light.

Bella was brilliant.

Funny, smart, loving, loyal, trustworthy, dependable, independent, beautiful, entertaining, easy to talk to…drunk…

The cocktail of emotions hit me like a stampede – it had to be Bella, I had met no other who felt things as strongly as she did. In the next moment, I was proved correct.

A dark green car pulled up the driveway, and Bella's voice drifted through the still early-morning air…

"…_I bang on the door but you won't let me in, 'cause you're sick and tired of me reeking of gin! Locked all the doors from the front to the back, and left me a note telling me I should pack! I walk in the bar and the fellas all cheer, they order me up a whiskey and beer! You ask me why I'm writing this poem, some call it a tavern but I call it home!_"

I chuckled as I flitted to the front door – the car pulled up and Bella began cheering…

"Fuck you, I'm drunk! Fuck you, I'm drunk! Pour my beer down the sink, I've got more in the trunk!"

The alpha's imprint helped Bella out of the car and into my arms, careful not to touch me – I didn't take much offense, I didn't want to touch her either. She reeked of wet dog.

"Fuck you, I'm drunk! Fuck you, I'm drunk! And I'm going to be drunk, 'til the next time I'm drunk!"

She gave me a stiff nod, which I returned as I fought not to laugh at Bella's singing. As she left, I helped Bella into the house and to the couch as she carried on singing and starting squirming around.

"You've given me an option, you say I must choose, 'tween you and the liqour, then I'll take the booze! Jumpin' on Western down to the south side, where I'll sit down and exercise my Irish pride! Fuck you, I'm drunk! Fuck you, I'm drunk! Pour my beer down the sink, I've got more in the trunk! Fuck you, I'm drunk! Fuck you, I'm drunk! And I'm going to be drunk 'til the next time I'm druuunk!"

Her eyes closed and she flopped back onto the couch – her mahogany curls splayed everywhere, sending her scent towards me in a wave. My thirst didn't hit me as I expected, but something much more dangerous.

She smelt so…_good_…

"Bella?" I asked, my voice sounding slightly strained.

Her chocolate gaze connected with mine, and she smiled lopsidedly – her emotions were a wreck, and I tried to disconnect myself from them as they threatened to envelop me.

"Jassspperr," she purred in a silky voice.

I shook my head, ignoring her lustful feelings and my automatic reciprocating ones – _she's drunk, she doesn't know, she's just playing…_

The truth was…Bella was hot.

She didn't know it – it seemed hardly anyone knew it – but _I_ did.

_Oh, I certainly did…_

Bella was curvy in the places that were meant to be, and slim in others – she was caught deliciously between girlhood and womanhood, and for weeks now I had wanted to be the one to help her finally pass over. I had thought of little else when Edward was away from me – my feelings for his girlfriend were undeniable, but completely futile.

I was _meant_ to be her _brother_, but I had never been that from the beginning – there was always something holding me back. Now, I knew what it was. I thought it had been anger over a human knowing our secret and being involved in our family, but it was the first time I truly spoke to her that I realised it was jealousy.

I was jealous of my brother.

And Edward?

Well, he was just an asshole.

He had no idea of my feelings, being so caught up in his own ridiculous circle of emotions, and it was all because of Bella – we _all_ knew what Bella wanted, more than anything right now. Except immortality, of course.

She wanted to be a normal hormonal teenager and have sex with her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend – the vampire.

Although there were problems with that, namely Edward's thirst for Bella as his singer, I knew he could overcome it – Hell, he was strong, and despite his bitching and whining a vampire _could_ safely make love with humans.

I'd done it.

In my years with Maria of course, and not _many_ of them survived, but that was when sex and thirst went hand in hand.

_Bella's sexy, not edible…_

That's all he had to tell himself – he just had to _believe_ he could do it.

But of course, he was insistent – and _wrong_. Now Bella was suffering – with her heightened and powerful emotions, her sexual urges must be _crippling_.

Like _right now_.

She was staring at me with her beautiful fucking eyes, framed with thick black lashes that just gave her that extra…'bedroom' look – she was the kind of girl that if you met, you could instantly see her at home between your sheets.

Except I shared my sheets with Alice.

My wife.

That was like an ice-cold bucket of water to the face, and I instantly broke the cycle of emotions enveloping us.

"Come on, Bella. You should get changed and sleep this off," I smiled falsely, trying to hide my untoward feelings.

But Bella wasn't having any of that, she sat on the edge of the couch and let her fingertips dance along the leg of my jeans – it was the only time I got to wear them, when Alice was out of the house. They were tight against my skin, and Bella's hot hand moved with ease over the fabric, creating sensations that I had never felt before.

I reflected that it probably wasn't the best idea to wear tight jeans around a lusty teenager – even if I lusted after that teenager myself.

I managed to summon the willpower to grab her hand and pull her up off the couch – I pushed her towards the stairs gently.

"Bella, time for bed," I said, and it came out much harsher than I originally intended.

Bella gave me a narrow-eyed glance and began to stumble up the stairs – if I were able to touch her for more than a second without throwing her down and taking her virgin body, then I would have carried her to Edward's room instead of having her awkwardly climb the overly-tall staircase.

I sighed as she missed another step and fell onto her outstretched hands, "Come on."

I threw caution to the wind and scooped her up into my arms – we were at Edward's room in a flash, and I swiftly placed Bella's feet on the floor before I could enjoy the heat rolling off of her body too much.

Bella sighed as she stumbled inside the room, "Jasper, do you think…Esme has alcohol here?"

If that sentence were not interrupted by a hiccough, then I would have given her an honest answer – but it was and I gave her a stern look.

"It doesn't matter, Bella – you've had enough tonight."

She pouted so _fucking_ adorably, but I wasn't a man to be broken – I managed to ignored her sweet outthrust lip and turn her towards the closet. She could give Alice a run for her money with that pout…

Cue bucket of ice-water.

Bella opened up the closet, oozing reluctance, "Why the _fuck_ do vampires have to have such huge closets? Assholes."

I had never heard Bella cuss before…and it certainly wasn't helping the whole not throwing her down and claiming her _thing_.

"I don't know," I replied. "I'm not the closet-lover in this house."

I heard Bella snort from inside its depths, "I know – wearing 'forbidden' clothes while Alice is away, eh, Jasper? Nice jeans – you can really see _everything_…"

Bella's spike of lust was immediately calmed by me.

Why was I calming her again?

_So, you don't try to claim her body._

What's so wrong with that?

_Nothing, but I'm sure your wife will have something to say about it…_

Right – _Alice, Alice, Alice_…

"_Forbidden_?" I questioned nonchalantly, and I heard Bella getting changed.

"Yeaaah, _forbidden_, Jasper. I don't know why you don't wear jeans more often and say 'FUCK THE PIXIE!' She makes you wear really ugly pants and _loafers_ – urgh, Jasper! You're from Texas – no real Texan should have to deal with _that_!"

It seemed that when Bella drank, she lost her verbal filter – but I didn't mind, I quite liked it. Her words had the ring of truth, and I knew that no matter how much she would come to regret saying these things, she honestly thought them.

In fact, I kind of thought the same things myself occasionally.

"The pants and loafers _are_ ugly," I conceded. "But you're being hypocritical, Bella."

She snorted, "No, I'm not. I tell Alice to stick stuff up her ass sometimes – if I don't it's because I like what she's given me. You don't like what she's giving you."

"Touché."

Bella appeared from the closet, with her hair up in a ponytail and wearing a tiny set of pyjamas.

Just seeing her elegant neck bared was more than enough to get my lust rising again, but the little boy-shorts and vest she wore just tipped the scale completely. I was sure Alice must have bought her them, because Bella really didn't seem the silk-and-lace type.

But, _God,_ did she look hot in them.

I internally groaned – they were dark red…my favourite colour.

"Things like _this_," Bella murmured seductively. "I really, really like these – what do you think, Jasper?"

I couldn't manage to get my head out of the gutter, and I muttered, "I like your rack, too."

As soon as I heard 'these,' I was off and imagining peeling the red lace and silk from her creamy, rounded breasts.

Bella smiled, sending me heaps of lust and desire and a sense of victory, "Thank you, Jasper. I was going for that look – the 'nice rack' look."

I smirked in amusement, and then the entire situation suddenly caught up with me – I stumbled backwards from Bella's exploring fingertips, and tried to get a handle on what was happening.

How was one eighteen-year-old girl getting to me so much?

A little voice inside my mind said that she wasn't a girl, she was a _woman_, and then another voice argued that she could never truly be a woman until she was no longer a virgin, and then another voice spoke up saying that we wouldn't mind having that job.

I sent her a fuck-load of calm and some sleepiness – Bella slightly swayed, but was otherwise unaffected. Bella was always difficult to control through her emotions – it seemed like sometimes my gift wasn't powerful enough to deal with what she was feeling.

"Bella, aren't you tired? Why don't you get into bed?"

Her eyes sparked and her face became amused, "Want to join me?"

"Sweet baby Jesus," I muttered – this was going to be so fucking difficult.

I carefully moved around her and pulled back the covers so she could slide in – I moved around her again and towards the door. I was treating her like a lioness – to be fair, that's what she was right now. She was _dangerous_, and I didn't know how I hadn't seen it before or thought I could handle her.

I really fucking couldn't handle her.

"Go on, Bella. Get some sleep. I'll…be around," I murmured. "Goodnight."

I shut the door and raced down to the kitchen – I flung open the back door and took a few deep breaths of fresh, Bella-free air.

"She's goin' to fuckin' kill me…"

**

* * *

**

Bella

_Well_…

There's not much you can say or do when a vampire runs away like that – you know, they're all really into avoidance for some reason.

I sighed and sat down on the edge of the big golden bed that Edward had bought me – was it wrong to hate him for getting it? I loved Edward, but he was slowly wearing me down with his spending and his useless presents – the couch was fine for me, but _nooo_ I had to have a _bed_.

I wasn't _that_ breakable.

I probably sounded ungrateful, but the bed was slowly morphing into a piece of straw and it was labelled, 'Last'.

Edward treated me like a little porcelain doll to take off the shelf when visitors were around and show me off – I felt like he was more in love with my fragility and humanness that actually _me_.

I hadn't said anything to anyone, but I was seriously considering breaking it off – the only thing stopping me was the fact we had been through so much together, more than a normal couple. But I didn't have a choice – it was stay and be protected, or die.

I did love Edward, and I thought I always would, but in a detached way – he was my first love, and everyone needs to move on from their first at some point.

But I couldn't.

Because my first love was a vampire, and I was now in the middle of a huge vampire battle that was coming any day now.

How do you tell your long-term vampire boyfriend that you don't love him as much as you thought you did?

It's pretty fucking difficult, let me tell you.

I had spent all my free-time down at the Rez, or being with the Cullens, and I enjoyed it – I loved the way I could safely interact with both worlds still in my own and have fun. It was when that time was up and Edward came home that everything just…_changed_.

I wanted to have both worlds, but not what had brought me into them in the first place.

I wanted something different.

I had always seen Jasper – seen, never heard – standing at the back and looking aloof. I understood why, and I didn't hold it against him – it must be hard denying who you really are and what you really want. At first, I wondered if it was his choice of position or someone else's, because Jasper just…_oozed_ power and strength. I knew that he was stronger than anyone ever gave him credit for. I wondered if it was Edward who made Jasper stay away from me, always at the back of the group – that thought really didn't warm me to Edward's protective actions.

I had heard Jasper's story, and I had realised that he was far stronger than _I _gave him credit for.

Then, _finally_, we had been allowed to be alone together.

It was like a light illuminating a path ahead of me.

He was _brilliant_ – he was funny, sarcastic, strong, passionate, good company… The list goes on and on – not to mention he looks really good in those tight jeans and cowboy boots, when Alice isn't around to catch him out.

Alice.

The name I dreaded more than Edward's.

I realised that I was crushing on her husband – I wasn't blind to that fact – but somewhere inside me, I just didn't give a damn. Maybe it was Jacob finally influencing me for the better – spirit of the wolf and all that jazz – but I was feeling more confident, more comfortable in my own skin. I could say and think bitchy things without feeling like a complete asshole – the swearing was all thanks to Jake, too, and the rest of the pack.

But the proverbial fly in the ointment, was Jasper.

Did he feel what I felt – _really _feel, not just sensing my own emotions and mirroring them? I refused to believe that this was completely one-sided – I was not the kind of girl to flit from guy to guy, _at all_, and I truly believed that I had been brought into the mythical world by Edward so I could meet Jasper.

I wasn't in love with him – not yet at least – but I was definitely in lust and on my way to love.

Jasper was just so damn _easy _to love, with his messy blonde curls and smouldering golden gaze – I often felt like a deer in the headlights when he just _glanced _at me…

So, why didn't he _do _something?

I knew he wasn't shy, or afraid, and I knew he had enough control to be moderately careful with me, especially when we were alone. So he either didn't feel the same way – which I refused to believe – or he was holding back because of _someone_.

That led me back to Alice.

Because if there was one thing that Jasper was, it was that he was honourable and he did right by people – so, I should have expected him to do right by his _wife_.

That word left a bad taste in my mouth.

I could _feel _it – he was meant to be with _me_. We had just taken the long route and fell in love on the way to each other – but the shit wasn't funny anymore, because we had the chance to be together and he wasn't taking it.

That left me doing all the leaping and chasing – which I was more than happy to do if it had an end result. The way that Jasper fled the room when I came onto him, told me that that end result was likely to be pretty poor.

But if there was one think that slightly-drunk Bella did better than regular Bella, it was scheme.

So I got off the bed where I had done my moping and strode into the bathroom – only tripping twice.

I looked into the mirror and splashed water onto my face – I began giving myself an internal pep-talk.

_You can do it… If he shoots you down…fuck it, he won't! HE. WILL. NOT. SHOOT. YOU. DOWN. You will succeed!_

That did it.

I pulled out my ponytail and shook my hair over one of my shoulders. I rearranged the slightly scary pyjama set, so the vest pulled down a little lower and showed some more of my cleavage. I splashed some more water on my face to wake myself up, knowing that Jasper would be more responsive to regular Bella.

_Stop being drunk…_ I chanted in my head.

I surprised myself when my haziness cleared some. I was at that stage where you're drunk enough to be courageous, but not enough to stumble around like the world is tilting.

I carefully walked out of Edward's room and down the hallway towards the stairs – I was pleased that my feet stayed flat on the floor and my legs didn't wobble at all.

I stole down the stairs and into the lounge, looking for Jasper – I heard some muttering from the kitchen, and I prepared myself for the performance of a lifetime.

I walked into the kitchen and past the marble counter, towards the sink, "Hey, Jasper."

He whirled around, all that beautiful blonde hair flying, and stared at me – I was quite surprised I snuck up on him as well, but my expression didn't give it away. I knew he could _feel_ my shock, among other things, but he wouldn't be able to connect the dots and understand the reasoning behind _all_ my emotions. I was going to use that to my advantage.

Jasper realised that he hadn't spoken yet, as I grabbed a glass off the side and poured myself some water, "Uh, hi."

I smiled slightly, leaning back against the sink, "Sorry about earlier."

He looked astonished that I was bringing it up, but he managed a reply, "That's okay…you, uh…"

It was quite sweet to see him a little flustered, and I decided to spare him, "Yeah, sometimes I get a little…_passionate_, after a drink or two."

_Understatement_…

I could see Jasper trying to work out how I was still conscious, and I had banked right when I thought that he wouldn't know much about drinking alcohol, being a vampire. I was still intoxicated – I could feel the alcohol creating a nice burn through my system, but I was in control and a good actress.

Edward had always said I was a terrible actress – _oh_, _how wrong he was_.

Jasper asked the question I had been waiting for, "Shouldn't you be…asleep…or throwing up, or something, not standing here having a conversation?"

I smiled slightly, "You don't want to have a conversation?"

Jasper shook his head fervently, "No, no. You know, what I mean."

"Alcohol doesn't affect everyone in the same way," I said cryptically – it was partly the truth.

Jasper was still standing by the open back door, and a cold wind swirled through the house – I shivered slightly, feeling my skin break out in goose bumps. I watched as Jasper's eyes slowly lowered…

"Uh…" He breathed softly, his voice sounding a little strained.

I looked down to see my nipples poking at the silk that covered them – Jasper was watching them like they were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"It's a little cold," I murmured, crossing my arms and pretending to stay warm while pushing up my breasts a little.

Jasper slammed the back door shut as his eyes darkened – I smiled internally.

"Maybe…you should get to bed now, Bella," he said thickly, and I shook my head, picking up my glass of water again.

"In a minute. I'm just a little thirsty," I said, starting to drink down the rest of the water in the glass.

As I reached the last of the liquid, I let a drop roll from the corner of my lips and down my chin. It dropped onto my vest, almost exactly on my nipple – I shivered from the cool sensation, and as I watched Jasper's eyes darken further.

Another drop of water joined the last, and I watched Jasper watch as it fell onto my breast like the first – he was utterly engrossed, and I smiled.

As I emptied the glass, I let a trickle of water escape and run down my chin and neck. It ran down my collarbone and down the valley between my breasts, and the next thing I knew, Jasper was in front of me.

His eyes were pitch black, and he was staring at the slowly-rolling beads of water – he raised his hand, and slowly slid one finger up my sternum, catching the droplets.

His cool skin on mine was pure pleasure, and I shivered, feeling my breasts beginning to ache from lack of attention.

Jasper looked at the water on his finger with interest, and then slowly brought the finger to his beautiful lips – he licked the water from them, not even making a face.

"It tastes like you," he drawled softly, his voice like velvet.

I wiped off another droplet of water from my chest and took his hand in mine – I let it fall onto his palm, and then without a word I licked it off. It tasted…_exquisite_.

I moaned slightly, relishing the sweet and spicy autumn taste that was simply Jasper.

I heard a growl build up in his chest, and I looked up at him through my lashes – he looked like he was fighting himself, and I knew I just needed to push him over the edge.

I slowly pulled his hand down to my waist, and slipped his hand under my vest so it rested on my hipbone – his eyes widened, but his fingers tightened and I knew I had won. I smiled slightly, taking his other hand and putting it on my other hipbone.

"Bella…" Jasper growled in warning, and I shushed him with one finger to his lips as my other hand came to rest on his broad, muscled shoulder.

"_Jasper_," I breathed. "I _want_ you – do you not want me?"

His pitch black eyes glowed and smouldered as he looked down on me, his face came close to mine and he growled against my lips.

"I've wanted you since the first moment I met you."

I felt a little _quiver_ run through me, and I pressed myself to Jasper's cold, unyielding body, "Then, take me."

His mouth plundered mine – his taste was sweet and heady, his lips were persistent against mine, and I knew that we were right for each other. _This_ was what I had been waiting for – not fireworks or angels singing, something _real _and _primal_.

His tongue pushed into my mouth and I groaned as his cool tongue duelled with mine – his hands slipped into the back of my shorts and pulled me forcefully against him. I could feel his hardness through the front of his jeans and it set me on fire – I ached for him, and there was an empty space inside me that I wanted him to inhabit.

"_Isabella_…" Jasper moaned into my mouth, and my full name spilling from his lips was so beautiful that I kissed him back with all the enthusiasm and passion I could muster.

His hands began tugging and I felt him pushing me up his body – I took the hint and jumped. I wrapped my legs around his waist and snaked my arms around his neck – I had to pull my mouth from his, but it was worth it to see the feral gleam in his eye and his hungry expression.

_This_ was my Jasper – the _true _Jasper.

This Jasper was the one that had slain so many newborn vampires; who had commanded an army of volatile creatures who ripped and bit and drank; who had taken his fair share of war wounds and pain; who had lived on the very edge for most of his existence; who thought about what _felt_ right first before what _was_ right; who wore jeans and cowboy boots; who drawled when he was angry or horny; who liked to sneak a cigarette when he thought no one was looking; who tried his damndest to be good and _was _good; who had a beautiful soul; who swore when Esme wasn't around; who liked to smell my hair after I had washed it when he thought I wasn't looking; who liked to make apple pies with me because they were the only thing he could remember of his mother; who thought that music was something that should be _felt_; who spent way too much time reading about the Civil War; who I loved unequivocally.

His eyes lightened a little as he caught onto my emotions, and I slowly stroked his cheek, "I… I'm in love with you."

**

* * *

**

Jasper

Bella was wrapped around me in a way I had only dreamed of her being – she was so warm and fragrant, and so damn sexy…

And then those few words tumbled out of her sweet mouth.

I stared up at her, disbelieving – I could feel the love pouring out of her, and flowing through me. It was beautiful, and it made me shake in ways that I had never shook before – I quaked slightly, and had to lean Bella on the counter so I steadied myself.

But I never took my eyes off of hers.

She looked stunning, beautiful, and was all roses and cream from our little make-out session – her heart was steady, as was her breathing, but her chocolate eyes gave her away.

She was nervous.

It wasn't even in her emotions, but I could see it plain as day on her face.

Her face. That beautiful fucking face that tormented me.

I _should_ be a good husband, I _should_ do the right thing, but I found myself doing the wrong thing – I slowly let my hand drift up to Bella's face, and cupped her warm, rosy cheek.

She was everything that I wasn't, and I found it enthralling – but could I reciprocate her feelings?

"Bella…" I found myself murmuring.

She shushed me quickly, "No, you don't have to say anything, Jasper. I still want the same thing, but I just wanted you to know what I feel. You don't have to feel the same to have me."

I felt like an asshole – she _loved_ me, and all I could think of was claiming her as my own.

The truth was…that it would be easy to fall in love with Bella – she was magnificent – but I couldn't _let_ myself. It would break so many hearts – Edward, Alice, Esme…and then there was the threat of Victoria. Announcing that there was something between me and Bella at this time was…plain stupid – Bella needed protection, and a broken family wouldn't cut it. We had to be a tight-knit team, and personal issues couldn't come into it.

So, I just looked at her, and imagined being in love with her – I knew it would be beautiful. I could tell her I loved her, I could _show_ her I loved her – I could lie with her every morning and wait for her to wake up so I could tell her and show her all over again on a brand new day.

I was sure that a part of me was already in love with Bella…but that part couldn't be allowed to spread.

I moved forwards and leant my forehead on hers, "_Bella_…"

"Don't," she breathed. "Don't say anything. Just _take me_."

She emphasised the words by wrapping herself around me more tightly and brushing my still-aching length.

I couldn't deny how much I wanted her, and I couldn't fucking stop now – I let my lips brush hers, over and over, and I loved the warmth her mouth gave mine.

If I wasn't allowed to be in love with her, then I was damn well going to _make_ love to her – I could see this going wrong, I could see bad things happening in the future, but I couldn't care less as my hands explored her tight body.

"Jasper," she sighed, and I growled against her mouth.

I felt the beast within me become complacent as one of my hands held Bella to me by her ass while the other travelled up her body. Bella arched her back, pressing her breast against my hand – I groaned as I felt her hard peak straining against the material of her pyjamas.

_I'll let you out_…

I smirked and pulled the thin strap of her vest down her arm – Bella pulled her arm through without any coaxing, and did the same with her other arm. The material slipped down her chest and came to rest at her hips – I stared down at her bared chest with obvious desire.

Her breasts were round and creamy, topped off with perky pink nipples – I groaned and dipped down to capture one in my mouth. Bella moaned and arched again – I let my tongue circle her aching peak and she cried out in pleasure.

By now my other hand was busy holding Bella to me while finding its way to the slice of heaven between her thighs, and Bella bucked against my hand when I brushed her pulsing button.

"_Please_, Jasper," she moaned, and I growled.

"I can't be gentle, Sugar."

Bella ground herself against my waiting hand and sighed, "I know, and I don't want you to be. I want my Jasper, and my Jasper doesn't treat me like I'm made out of glass."

I held her to me closely, as I flitted through the kitchen and up the stairs – her words had set me on fire, and had that piece of me that loved her aching.

In my hazy state I couldn't decide where to take her – nowhere seemed right – but then we passed my study, and I caught sight of the comfortable old couch inside. I took Bella inside and kicked the door shut with my heel – Bella pulled off her vest completely and threw it onto my desk.

"I think my clothes look good strewn about in here…" Bella murmured breathily, and I had to agree – this was my space, and only mine, and seeing something of Bella's mixed in with all of my possessions had something stirring within me.

I sat her on the couch, and she looked up at me through heavily-lidded eyes – I slowly pulled my shirt over my head, watching Bella's tongue wet her lips. Her hands began fumbling with the button of my jeans, and she opened them with a dexterity and swiftness that turned me on even more.

"You look so beautiful," Bella whispered, staring up at me with awe – she had seen my bite-marks, but not _this_ many.

But something within me told me to just wait, and that we wouldn't be disappointed with her reaction.

Bella tugged my jeans down around my ankles, my kept staring into my eyes – my hard length bobbed obscenely before her face, and she still didn't look away. Slowly, her face moved forwards – when her lips came into contact with my tip, I cried out.

It was pure pleasure as her sweet, hot breath caressed my hardness – she gently and affectionately rubbed her cheek against me, still looking into my eyes. The contact wasn't even broken when she first took me into her mouth – her tongue wriggled and her lips tightened, and I could feel my release begging to be let go.

I held on, enjoying the way my tip brushed the back of her throat occasionally – I growled when I felt Bella's hands grasping my inner thighs.

I pulled her face away quickly, knowing if she didn't stop I would explode, "Lie down, Baby."

Bella moved backwards on the couch, bringing her legs up, as I stepped out of my jeans and crawled on top of her – my fingers danced up her thighs and I revelled in her breathy moans. I tugged at the waistband of her silky shorts, and growled when the scent of Bella's arousal invaded my nostrils – I ripped away the offending garment, and let my hand press against her heat.

Bella arched, "_Jasper_!"

I growled, "Say my name."

"Jasper," she breathed. "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper…"

I growled again, in content, "That's right, Isabella."

Her lust and love spiked at me calling her by her full name, and I lowered my head to her chest as I ran my fingers up and down her core. Bella cried out, her fingers threading through my hair, as I gently pushed a finger into her opening – she was so tight, and I could just imagine what she would feel like wrapped around me completely.

"It's gonna hurt, Sugar," I drawled on another growl.

"I don't care – I just fucking _need _you," Bella growled back.

I settled myself between her thighs, loving the way her bare skin caressed mine, "I'm gonna make you _mine_."

"_Yes_!" She sighed, tipping her head back in ecstasy as I circled her sensitive nub.

I was twitching against her thigh, and when I felt Bella's release begin to build, I knew it was time.

I kissed her soundly on the mouth, with a tender passion that I didn't know I was capable of, "Ready?"

Bella nodded eagerly, kissing me with her sweet lips one last time – I ignored the way my peripheral vision caught her jumping artery, and the way my throat ached slightly with thirst.

_Bella's sexy, not edible_…

My own words rang through my mind, and determination washed through me – I could do this, _without _biting into her sweet and tender flesh.

Bella's wetness gathered on my fingertips, and I drew back my hand and raised my fingers to my mouth – I licked the sweetness from them, and groaned when I realised her arousal tasted of wild berries.

"You're so wonderful," I breathed against her neck as I lined myself up with her core – Bella's thighs parted beneath me, and I wrapped my arms underneath her as I gently pressed against her opening. "You are beautiful."

An inch or so passed, before my tip reached her barrier, and with one steadying breath, I pushed all the way into her.

There was a little flash of pain that Bella sent to me, and I kissed her tenderly as I let her get used to me inside of her – I was dying to keep thrusting madly into her wet, tight heat, but I held back. She was far more important than me.

The pain faded quickly, and was replaced by pure ecstasy – she circled her luscious hips up, and I groaned as I reached somewhere deep inside of her.

"Make me yours, Jasper," Bella whispered into my ear, licking and nibbling at the lobe sensuously.

I growled, and pulled back – when I thrust forward, Bella welcomed me like no other. She felt like Heaven, and every inch of her sang for me as I gave her body the pleasure it deserved.

I let my gift loosen up, so she could feel exactly what I was feeling – Bella gasped beneath me as she felt my emotions running through her veins.

I kissed her precious throat as my movements increased, and my beast roared inside of me, begging to fuck her – I leashed him tightly, knowing that if she ever met him she would die. I held her close to me, relishing her silky curls beneath my fingertips, and her sighs and moans as I kissed her collarbone.

I wanted her.

So badly.

Even now, as I was claiming her body, I wanted more – I wanted every piece of her. I wanted every piece, but I knew it wasn't right – I knew that this was cheating on my wife as well, but this felt so…perfect.

As Bella arched against me, making my hips rock faster, I realised that was what she was – _perfect_.

She was perfect when she blushed; when she tripped over nothing; when she sang in the shower; when she wore something that was comfortable instead of pretty and made Alice fume; when she read instead of partied; when she gave up her time to help someone else instead of herself; when she played video games with Emmett for hours on end just because she knew he'd like it; when she talked in her sleep; when she laughed at inappropriate things; when she swore like a sailor; when she sang whilst completely pissed; when she bit her bottom lip and looked up through her lashes; when she danced around the kitchen when she thought no one was looking; when she looked up at me with such love as she did right then.

I realised that that part of me that was in love with her, wasn't so little after all.

I groaned and kissed her neck as I felt our bliss approaching, "_Isabella_…"

"Oh, Jasper!" She screamed, arching off the bed one final time and sealing her beautiful body to mine at every conceivable angle.

I roared as Bella's release induced mine – I exploded within her as spasms rocked her fragile body. Her nails tried to grip onto my shoulders fruitlessly, but the sensations lengthened my orgasm, and I came like I hadn't come in years.

No one had gotten this much out of me – no one had ever made me feel like my body was on one plane but my soul was on another.

It made me see the light.

Alice was a lie.

Bella was the truth.

Bella was the one that I yearned for but denied myself, and Alice was the one that I had but didn't need.

I felt like a complete asshole, knowing that I had been waiting for Bella all of these long years and I had given them to Alice instead – I wanted to take them back. I wanted Bella to have the rest of them and to hold them close to her.

I looked down at her beautiful face, with her hair fanned out on the couch cushion and her cheeks flushed from our passion, and I knew.

I just knew.

"I'm in love with you, too."

She opened her eyes slowly, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks – she looked up at me, radiating smugness and only a little shock.

"I knew you felt the same," Bella breathed, kissing my neck where my pulse used to beat.

I sighed, "I…just… I don't think I wanted to admit it to myself… You know me."

"You're honourable," Bella replied sharply. "It's a good thing – I wouldn't want you any other way, Jasper."

I smiled, "I guess that's alright then."

Bella snuggled against me as we curled up together, "I'm sorry for lying."

"About what?" I asked.

"I _was_ drunk earlier – I think you've shot it out of my system now though."

I growled playfully against her ear, "That was just the beginning."

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_I'm aiming for an update every week, so I apologise with my lateness on this one (;_

* * *

_**Next one-shot summary: **__Working for the man IS all it's cracked up to be for Bella Swan, secretary to Jasper Whitlock – he's the toughest employer in the city, and stars in Bella's nightly fantasies. How can one late-night chance meeting in the office change his strict work ethics? AH._


	4. 9 To 5

_**Summary: **__Working for the man IS all it's cracked up to be for Bella Swan, secretary to Jasper Whitlock – he's the toughest employer in the city, and stars in Bella's nightly fantasies. How can one late-night chance meeting in the office change his strict work ethics? AH._

**

* * *

**

Bella Swan

I kicked back in my chair, propping my feet up on the edge of my desk as I stared out of the window before me. It was late, the New York lights sparkling prettily under the dark night sky – my apartment was dark around me, and I slipped on my headphones and switched on my iPod.

The first song on was 'Closer' by NIN, and every inch of my body just…sang.

I looked down at the screen of my iPod and smirked at the title of the playlist – 'J Mix'.

_Jasper Whitlock…_

It was like his name was permanently playing in my brain – my boss was the sexiest man on the planet, and the toughest cookie ever baked…by God himself. He had those unruly blonde curls you wanted to rake your nails through; a perfectly sculpted, muscled, yet lean, body that screamed sex; blue eyes that pierced your very soul and turned navy at a moment's notice in anger…

Like this morning.

It seemed like Mr Whitlock was always angry with me some way or another, but this morning was _completely_ different. I had got him his usual from Starbucks, and I was _two minutes_ late with it because of the queues in the coffee shop. His eyes had turned navy, and his lip had twitched – I felt like a deer in the headlights because that look was so damn sexy that my panties automatically just _melted_.

He yelled.

Jasper Whitlock was known for his yelling – but he had never yelled at _me_.

I was his secretary, and I was _good_ – not in a conceited way, but in the way that I was always on standby, always prepared and always professional – and though he was always angry at me, for reasons unknown, he had never yelled.

He had_ yelled_.

One part of me was personally…upset – I mean, who gets yelled at and _doesn't_ get upset? Another part was professionally wounded. But, finally, a large part of me was turned on – he had never showed so much passion, being such a stickler for rules and regulations, but the way his eyes shone and his skin fucking _glowed_ just…set me on fire.

As 'Closer' came to an end on my iPod, I switched it off and sat back further – I closed my eyes and let myself drift slightly. As usual, my thoughts turned to Jasper – flashes of images ranging from him kissing the back of my neck to biting my inner thigh, swirled in my mind.

My fingers danced across my skin at the thought of him – I rolled up my tank slightly, and began circling my navel. I could imagine Jasper liking that, scraping his short nails across my sensitive skin and knowing how close he was to my heat…

* * *

There was a sudden buzzing noise, and my eyes shot open – they immediately shut again, and I hissed as bright sunlight stung my retinas.

"Fuck," I groaned – I must have fallen asleep to the soothing thought of Jasper _wanting_ me. I snorted, "Yeah, right."

I was pretty ordinary, nothing to write home about, and I knew it – I'd had my fair share of boyfriends, partners, one-night stands and general conquests, but none so fine as Jasper Whitlock. He was the man I had dreamed of since I first understood the meaning of 'hot,' 'sexy,' and 'grade-A man-candy'.

The buzzing noise cleared my sleepy haze, and I rolled out of my office chair onto the floor with a thud in my haste to move – I knew what the noise was, and I knew loud, shouted words were coming my way.

I found my purse by the side of my desk and yanked out my work cell, "Bella Swan."

"Isabella," Mr Whitlock growled, knowing full well that I hated my full name and not knowing that I loved it from _him_, "We agreed to meet in my office earlier this morning so I could look through your report of the new contracts, and I do not see you anywhere."

"Mr Whitlock, I've sent you a detailed report by e-mail – I asked you if that would be suitable, and you agreed," I replied carefully, knowing that his temper could sky-rocket at any moment.

"When did I say such a thing?" He almost roared.

I gulped, feeling my plaid pyjama pants dampen at the crotch, "Sir, I asked you exactly before lunch – you agreed – and wrote up my report _in _that lunch hour."

Jasper's tone was a little more controlled, but still full of ire, "It will do, Isabella, but next time I expect to see you personally."

He put the phone down and I stared at the screen – I was tingling between my thighs just from a _phone call_.

"I really need to get laid," I murmured – truth was, most guys couldn't handle my early-to-late work hours or my constantly ringing phone and it only left one option.

A one-night stand, and I was getting sick of them – I just wanted Jasper Whitlock.

I looked at the time on my phone, squeaked and shoved it back in my purse – I was ten minutes behind schedule now.

I ran through my lounge from my desk, into my bedroom and lunged into the small closet – I was frantic as I picked out a pretty little blouse and a pencil skirt. I grabbed my coat and black heels while I was there, and then ran to my dresser for underwear.

"Fuck," I groaned – I hadn't done my laundry yet, so in my underwear draw all that was left was my 'special' underwear.

It was the kind you wore if you seriously liked who you were entertaining – stockings, suspenders, lacy and almost see-through panties, lacy and almost see-though bra…

I pulled them out – no one was going to see them, it didn't matter.

I spent exactly five minutes in the bathroom – my shower was quick, my drying-off even quicker, and my dressing was at super-speed. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara, brushed my long curls, yanked on my red coat and ran to my heels.

I was on time at the moment, but any hold ups would cost me dearly.

When my shoes were on and I had grabbed my purse, I was out of my apartment door like a shot. I ran down the corridor and into the open elevator – Mrs Kowalski from across the hall smiled at me knowingly as the doors slid shut.

It didn't take me long to run out of my building, saying a quick hello to Gerry the doorman, and jog up the street to Starbucks – I had perfected running in heels working for Whitlock Publishing.

David was working at the counter this morning, and he waved me over through the long – and now moaning – queue. He passed me two cups and a paper bag, with his cute, dimpled smile.

David winked his dark green eye, "Little somethin' to butter him up – you look like he'll need it."

"Thank you," I breathed, giving him a kiss on the cheek – he glowed and slightly blushed. "See you later, David."

It wasn't far to go from there to the office, and I thought of David the whole way I jogged – _maybe I could ask him out… He doesn't get flustered about my job or Jasper… He looks like he could handle a girl… There was that story about his–_

My thoughts were interrupted by narrowly missing a cyclist – I swore at him loudly as I crossed the road and looked up at the looming Whitlock Publishing building. Right at the very top was where I worked, as Jasper Whitlock's personal assistant – I waved at Boris the doorman as I ran inside.

"Good luck!" He called after me, chuckling away.

I grinned and jumped in the elevator.

Thirty floors later, I arrived on 'Whitlock's level' as the interns called it.

Everyone here talked in hushed tones, with tidy desks and immaculate clothing – Whitlock was a man who liked his work ethics and for everyone to be productive 24/7.

A few of the girls sent me glares, but the guys gave me winks – I didn't know why their attitudes towards me were even stronger today. The girls on the level didn't like me because they wanted my job, working for a sex God, and the guys liked me because I was brave and basically one of them – my dad had given me a knowledge in sports and dirty jokes, and it seemed that both were appreciated in the break room here.

But the girls had never been that open about their hatred before.

I shook my head and jogged up to Jasper's office – the blinds were up and I hoped that this was a good sign. If he ever had to discipline someone, the blinds would be down.

I saw him then – a glowing vision sitting back in his black lather chair, looking out of the floor-to-ceiling windows at the city. His blonde curls were highlighted in the morning sun, and streaks of gold sparkled in his hair.

I stood in front of my desk outside of his office, put everything down and took off my coat. I straightened out my clothes and picked up his coffee and the little paper bag. When I knocked and opened his office door, I took in his scent – it was beautiful, all honey and cinnamon with that hint of manliness.

I slowed my breathing, and spoke softly, "Good morning, Mr Whitlock. I have your coffee and something extra."

He turned slowly – or maybe it was just in my mind – and his blue eyes connected with my dark brown ones. A little smirk curled his beautiful lips as he turned, until he was fully facing me and his eyes drifted over my body.

His eyes turned navy, and my heart stopped – I waited for the yelling.

**

* * *

**

Jasper Whitlock

I stared out of the window of my office, thinking about what could have been…with Isabella fucking Swan – my secretary for all intents and purposes, but something so much more as well.

She was brilliant of course – fast, eager, professional, always available, committed…and hot as fucking Hell.

I groaned to myself, leaning back in my office chair – the office was starting to get busy behind me, I could hear it, and I knew that any moment she would come out of that elevator and into my office, and I would have to prepare myself for another temptingly tight skirt that showed off her perfect ass and another thin blouse that showed off her perfect breasts.

She was meant to be here already, sitting in the chair on the other side of my desk and speaking to me with her husky, bedroom voice about numbers and stats, but she had gotten out of that.

Bella Swan could make _anything_ sexy.

But she worked for me, and if I was anything it was man who liked rules – I liked to know what I could do and what I couldn't do and I built my empire on that. She just made me want to throw those fucking rules out of the window, and it made me furious at myself for being so weak.

It was hard to know what to do. I knew nothing could happen between us, because besides the fact she was my secretary I was sure she had a long-term partner – I discouraged too much personal information being talked about in my office so I didn't know for sure, but I could see it. I could see her going home every night from working as hard as she did, and I could see _Him_ there waiting for her, maybe to surprise her with dinner. I could see Bella running into _His_ arms and kissing the life out of _him_, and I could see Bella dismissing dinner with a sexy look – a look that said 'I'd rather eat something else right now'…

That was where those visions stopped, because it actually fucking _ached_ to think of her with someone else – someone who wasn't _me_.

It made me angry at myself all over again, and usually – though I loathed admitting it to myself – I took it out on Bella. When I had shouted at her for being two minutes late, I had been angry at myself for missing her – I had missed those deep fucking eyes, and I had yelled at her and then watched those eyes widen in surprise and spark with hurt.

It killed me to yell at her, to growl and shout, but I was not a man who played favourites, and I couldn't see Bella as that. Maybe I had gone over the top, but she was the one breaking me down and she needed to be stopped before I just fucking crumbled under the pressure of those brown, doe eyes and sweet, pink lips.

I sighed, watching the sun rise higher and thinking about how Bella's legs were the longest and creamiest I had ever seen; that her hair was the darkest and silkiest; that her eyes were the most smouldering and smoky-looking; that her body was the most fantastically made, and by the hands of God himself…

Suddenly, I heard her.

I had no idea how I could pick out her footsteps in the now-busy office, but I could. I looked in the faint reflection of the office behind me in the windows, and I saw her tumbling curls and endless legs. I began to grow hard just _thinking_ about those fucking legs wrapped around my waist…

I watched her walk quickly and confidently, doing a fantastic job in those heels… I had often dreamed of those heels…

Her hair swung and her breasts bounced until she got to her desk outside of my office – I looked away as she shrugged off her coat. I schooled my features, turning my face into a mask of calm confidence, when really my heart was thumping at the thought that Bella was here and near me.

I heard a knock and my door opening, then a soft click as it shut behind Bella – she brought with her the most delicious smell. She always smelt like fucking strawberries, and it always got my breath coming quick and shallow.

"Good morning, Mr Whitlock. I have your coffee and something extra," Bella said huskily – I shivered.

It should be sinful to have a voice like that.

I couldn't help a smirk curling the corners of my lips as I turned to face her – I also couldn't help my mind falling into the gutter at the thought of what 'extra' Bella could have for me…

I immediately regretted my decision to turn around.

Bella was a Goddess – her cheeks were slightly flushed from exercise and her skin was practically glowing; her lips were the perfect shade of pink, and her eyes looked smoky; her figure was perfectly shown off in a flattering blue blouse; her hips were shaped in a tight pencil skirt and I could just imagine how her ass looked when she turned around…

Out of the corner of my eye I could see some of the men who worked on the level staring at her ass shamelessly, through my uncovered, office windows, and I got angry… I could feel my rage rising at the thought of other men leering over her…

Bella looked startled as she placed a coffee cup and a paper bag down on my desk, and she backed away a little.

I tried to calm down, knowing that she was innocent and just too damn sexy for her own good – I appeased my rage by bargaining with it, telling it I would shout at the men who had leered later.

I said quietly, my voice sounding dangerous even to my own ears, "What's the extra?"

Bella smiled faintly, obviously worried by my expression and voice, but still answered, "I don't know – I didn't look."

I opened up the little paper bag and took in the delicious smell that immediately wafted out of it – raspberries and cream…

A perfect little muffin sat inside, and I smiled at Bella weakly, still recovering from my rage, "Thank you."

She nodded, "Do you need anything else?"

"No," I replied, and as she turned away I remembered something else, "Oh, and I read through your report – it was…adequate."

Beyond that, actually – she _always_ wrote immaculate and stunning reports, but I still didn't want to fall into playing favourites with her. The only way to ensure I didn't was to be critical and harsh – something I did expertly.

Bella nodded professionally, "Thank you."

She left, and I watched her mesmerising ass swing as she walked away.

I drank my coffee and ate the muffin as I looked through some paperwork – I was just about to screw up the bag that the little muffin came in, when I saw something on the side.

_Good luck, Bella._

_Call me,_

_David x_

Good luck? Why would she need good luck? Would it be for dealing with _me_? Was I really _that_ bad?

I rubbed my forehead angrily, trying not to explode again at the thought of _another_ man hanging all over Bella. Before I knew what I was doing, I was out of my office and standing in front of Bella's desk.

I threw the bag down on top of Bella's little neat stack of paperwork, "I think you've got a date."

I didn't mean to growl it at her, but I did – I watched her look up at me instead of down at the bag.

I waved off her look internally, "Cancel my appointments for today – I'm doing…other things."

I couldn't take another moment in this office with Bella – not today. Usually I could stand it, but men were flocking today and it was putting me a foul mood – to save me from shouting at her, I needed to leave and clear my head.

I walked through the office and into the elevator – I could come back and finish anything off later when everyone had left.

Perhaps I should fire Bella…

**

* * *

**

Bella Swan

I stared down at the paper bag that Mr Whitlock left on my desk – I wondered why it had made him so angry. I thought I had been lucky earlier, when I narrowly missed being yelled at, but the way he looked at me then made me feel just…awful.

I had never felt that way before while working for Jasper Whitlock, in all my three years here with him – now I did. Now I felt like I wasn't good enough, wasn't the best for him – obviously he just didn't like me, and mixing the personal with the professional, even accidentally, was enough to push him over the edge.

I was _that_ bad.

I reconsidered my earlier thoughts – maybe I _wasn't_ a good assistant… Maybe one of the girls still glaring at me out of the corner of my eye _could_ do a better job – they were prettier and taller, perhaps _that's_ what Mr Whitlock wanted. Maybe he wanted someone who didn't look ordinary and worked averagely hard – maybe he wanted someone else.

I thought about it the whole day – I worked right through lunch and didn't even go make a cup of coffee and talk to the guys. The girls still glared as they worked or knocked off, since Jasper wasn't here to check up on them – they didn't know he had installed cameras recently so he could check up on them from time to time.

Eventually Rob, one of the guys that I was closer to, came up to my desk with a sympathetic expression and a cup of coffee.

"How you holdin' up, B?" He asked, his dark eyes scanning me.

I sighed, rubbing my temples, "I don't think I can do this anymore, Rob."

I swear the whole office ground to a halt.

In the next moment, all the guys were gathered around my desk – they all looked at me with wide eyes and horrified expressions.

Rob gasped, "You can't do that. I mean…you're brilliant! Who the hell else could put up with Whitlock like you do, or do your job _half_ as well? You know you rock!"

I sighed, leaning back in my chair, "Really? I mean…I thought I was good…but how come I get 'average,' 'could do better,' 'adequate'?" I was getting pissed off now, "I can't work for someone who wants someone else, someone _better_."

Leon grabbed my shoulder and shook me a little, "B, that's just fucking Whitlock being an asshole! We all get shit too – true, we don't deal with it as often as you do, but you know that he has a temper and you're just around him a whole lot more, Babe."

I nodded, giving him a little smile, "I know, but…you didn't see how he looked at me… He looked at me like he was sizing me up and thinking of how much better someone else would be… I can't work for him. Maybe I could get a transfer to different level."

They all shook their heads at the same time, like bobble-head dogs.

Rob sighed exasperatedly, "You _make_ this office! What other girl will tell us what the tart said to the vicar every time we go for a cup of coffee? You think Olivia and her entourage like talkin' about baseball? Jesus, the last time I got caught in their conversation they asked me what kind of moisturiser was better – like I fuckin' know!"

"Yeah, the only time you think about moisturiser is when you're between a girl's legs and you're wondering if she uses it on her downstairs or not," I smirked.

"_See_?" They all cried at the same time.

Just then, Olivia and her back-up arrived.

Their pointy elbows were used as weapons and half the guys stumbled away clutching at their kidneys.

She stood before me in all her bitchy glory, twirling a piece of her dyed red hair and drumming her shiny nails on my desk. They others stood behind her and all were glaring at me.

Olivia narrowed her baby-blues, "So. You're leaving, huh?"

I nodded, "Probably. I'll hand in my two weeks notice…tonight, maybe."

All the guys looked crestfallen.

Olivia looked thoughtful, "Do you think…Mr Whitlock will ask _you_ to find someone to replace you?"

I smirked at her, "Wanting my job, Olivia?"

She made a noise, like she had never even thought of that possibility, "No…well, now I am."

She was such a bad actress.

"Look, everyone knows that Mr Whitlock picks his own staff personally – he'll be doing the choosing," I glared.

Olivia nodded, and then narrowed her eyes at me when she realised she couldn't get anything out of me, "Well. I won't be sad to see you go. None of us will." The girls all nodded, and Olivia leaned on my desk, "This will be mine and so will Mr Whitlock – I'm sure I can _tempt_ him into breaking his rules."

I snorted, and then stood up to her height, "Dream on, Sugar."

She glared, "I'm much easier on the eye than _you_."

I shrugged, "Maybe to most people, but not me – in fact, you're becoming quite the pain in my ass, Olivia."

Before she could say another thing, all the guys had pushed the girls out of the way and stood in front of me protectively.

"Just leave her alone," Michael growled, and half the girls took three steps back – I didn't blame them, he was fucking _huge_.

Olivia gave me one more narrow-eyed glance before stalking away with her cronies.

Leon spun around, "You seriously can't leave us with _them_!"

I shrugged, "You're all big boys now, Leon – you can't have me fighting all your girl battles."

Rob practically fucking pleaded, "B, just think about it some more – okay? Just don't go to Whitlock yet – think it over."

I knew there would be no other way to get rid of them, so I pretended like I had caved, "Okay, okay. I'll think it over for a while longer."

All the guys looked appeased and they all made me promise to tell them when I had made my decision – I had already done that, and I felt so bad lying to them. But if I really wasn't wanted, then I had to go. I couldn't live my life stuck in a job where I wasn't appreciated or my boss was always looking for a reason to fire me.

I sighed and began writing up my notice, as well as updating my résumé.

It was dark now, and people were going home – I decided to stay back and finish this off while no one was around and then leave it on Jasper's desk.

**

* * *

**

Jasper Whitlock

I had spent the entire day in my apartment listening to angry music and visiting my best friend, Peter – he was the only one who knew about Bella, and he encouraged my feelings.

He had said, in his thick Texan drawl – just like I used to have before New York destroyed it – "If it feels good, do it. It's just like you said before, Jasper – she ain't gonna wait around forever. So why the fuck are you still here talkin' to me?"

I had nodded like I was going to follow his advice, but inside I still knew I wasn't – Peter just seemed to know that too.

Peter had shrugged, lighting up a cigarette, "_I _don't give a shit if you fuck this girl or not, Jasper – in fact, I don't care so much that I am not goin' to tell you you're bein' a huge asshole about this. Back when we were boys you would have done what felt good and said 'Fuck 'em all,' and I miss that Jasper because he was fuck-awesome and took shit from no one. Now? You've got this huge stick up your ass and you can't even throw away your precious _rules_ to fuck a woman."

He had leant over the glass coffee table in his apartment and looked me square in the eye, "I feel sorry for the girl, because if _I _have to deal with you like this for five fuckin' minutes and get pissed off with you, I don't know how she's dealt with you for _three fuckin' years_. Either you do her or you don't, Jasper – make your fuckin' mind up, and then call your momma, she's been askin' about you."

It was late now – everyone from the office would be gone, and I would have time to catch up on any important work I missed and figure out what I was going to do about Bella.

I was walking up to the building when Olivia Duncan strolled out – she was the kind of woman I tried to avoid, since she was the one that I usually ended up with. She was bitchy, controlling and power-hungry – I wondered why I had chosen her to work in my firm at all.

Then, I wondered why she was coming out so late – it was at least nine. I snorted at the idea that she was working late.

I found out a moment later.

"Mr Whitlock!" Olivia cried, throwing her perfectly manicured hands in the air. "I've been waiting here to see if you'd come in late!"

She fluttered her lashes at me, but I didn't say anything – I didn't move an inch. If it were Bella in her place, I'd probably already be on the fucking floor on my knees – Olivia just didn't hold that kind of power over me.

"I was wondering," she began cautiously, after I didn't speak, "if you would consider _me_ for the new position."

I raised an eyebrow, finally speaking, "Which new position would this be?"

Olivia looked slightly put out, "Why, your personal assistant – of course."

I ran a hand through my hair in irritation, "I already _have_ a personal assistant, Olivia – Isabella."

Her eyes flashed with undisguised hatred at Bella's name, and I internally growled at her – I gave her a sharp look, and she backed down slightly…until she grinned a smug grin.

"I apologise, Mr Whitlock, but you don't."

"Of course I do."

Where the hell was she taking this?

"_Bella_," Olivia spat, "said she was going to hand in her notice."

I froze.

My typical anger and fury rose at the news, but something else dwarfed them – it was _pain_.

I growled, "Good night, Olivia."

I jogged into the building, hoping Bella was still inside or I could at least prove Olivia's words to be false – Bella _couldn't_ leave, she _couldn't_…

Boris nodded to me warily before I ran into the elevator and rode up to the thirtieth floor. As soon as the doors slid back, I was out of the shaft and storming through the office. The lights were low, mostly off, but I still spotted Bella easily – she stood at her desk, leaning over it slightly and writing something down. Then she straightened out some sheets of paper and walked into my office.

I watched her as I drew closer – she looked so…_sad_. Perhaps she _was_ leaving – a part of me howled in fury. She had _no right_ to leave me – she was _mine_.

Peter's words rang in my mind as I reached my office door – "_…she ain't gonna wait around forever. So why the fuck are you still here talkin' to me?"_

I opened the door a little too forcefully and Bella jumped in shock – my office was dark, but I lowered the blinds and shut the door anyway. This was something that _no one_ would interrupt…

"_Isabella_," I growled – I loved the way her full name rolled off of my tongue, and I used it whenever possible.

Bella stopped looking shocked, her beautiful features shifting to look pained again, "I apologise, Mr Whitlock. I'll be gone in a moment. I only came in to leave this and some messages." She held up the sheets of paper, and before I could say anything she began reading off some notes she had made in her beautiful script, "Edward Masen has agreed to see you tomorrow, since he couldn't do so today. Your doctor called and said that you needed a check up. Your mother called again, and asked you to call her back.

Bella chuckled slightly, "There was also a message left at my desk by a 'Peter'? He asked me how hot I was on a scale of one-to-ten, to tell him a dirty joke, what baseball team I supported, and what colour underwear I was wearing. He said I passed and that his friend was – and I quote – a 'fuckin' idiot with no dick'. I don't know who he was, but I assume you do – he seemed nice, a Mets fan."

I nodded dumbly, "Never misses a game."

"He promised to take me to one if his friend didn't 'grow a pair' – that was another quote," Bella shook her head indulgently. "Still don't know who he was or what he was talking about."

I was snarling internally – Peter had fucking _hit_ on _my_ woman. If he was trying to piss me off, it had succeeded.

"Also," Bella continued, not seeing me stalk closer to her as she looked down at a few pieces of paper, "I have a letter here – from me. I didn't think you'd be back tonight, so I thought I would leave you my two weeks notice on paper and talk about it in the morning."

Bella handed me the sheets, on which lay her brilliant handwriting – I carefully straightened them out, turned them and ripped them in half.

She looked up with wide eyes, "Wha–"

"No," I growled, standing in front of her to the side of my desk – the New York lights behind her twinkled, and it matched the sparkling in her beautiful eyes.

"No, what?" Bella asked, sounding slightly breathless and leaning back on the desk as I moved closer.

"No, you're not leaving – I refuse your notice."

I watched a fire light up her dark eyes, "You can't! Why? Why do you keep humiliating me?" Her long, beautiful fingers clutched the desk until her knuckles turned white, "Do you _want_ to fire me – is that it?"

I frowned at her, "What are you talking about?"

Sure, I had _thought_ about it earlier but I never would have gone through with it – especially not now I knew how it felt to think I wouldn't see her or her sexy ass again.

Bella tugged at her long, silken curls in frustration, screwing up her eyes, "_Just fucking fire me then!_"

I moved forward, simultaneously pinning her to my desk and throwing my work ethics out of the window – some things were just more important.

Her delicious berry scent washed over me and I growled happily – her eyes flew open as she realised how close I was to her.

"I don't want to fire you," I murmured, "and I am not accepting your resignation."

Bella was breathing heavily and I could feel myself twitching to life, "_Why_? You hate me."

That was like a knee to the groin.

"Hate you?" I asked, horrified – nothing could be further from the truth.

"Why are you always sizing me up, looking angry or _disgusted_? Why do you always say 'adequate' or 'it will do'? Why do you treat me like you do if you _don't_ hate me, or think you can get someone better?" She cried out.

I realised how fucking terrible everything I had done to get myself away from her and not play favourites with her had seemed – even if I had problems _personally_, I shouldn't have taken it out on her _professionally_. I wondered when I had first broken my 'personal/professional separation' rule with Bella, and I wondered how I hadn't noticed – well, it didn't fucking matter now.

"I can't work for someone who doesn't think I'm good enough," Bella sighed, looking defeated. "I can't work like a dog just to get an 'adequate'. I don't even know if I'm more than adequate any more, but I _do_ know I can't stay here when I get looked at like I'm a piece of shit."

My heart just _shattered_.

"Don't," I murmured. "Don't say that. I…I don't… Do I?"

Bella eyes looked up at me, and I saw the truth – Peter was right, I was an asshole. The grade-A kind.

"No," I said firmly, my courage rearing up. "I don't care what I've done, or what you think my actions are all because of – you are _brilliant_."

With that, I kissed her.

**

* * *

**

Bella Swan

I had taken ages writing up that note and my notice, and now it was ripped up on the floor – it seemed that was the only thing I could think of Jasper Whitlock fucking _kissed_ me. Me!

His lips were as warm and smooth as they looked, and I involuntarily moaned against his mouth at the feel of them. Jasper's entire body stiffened, and he pulled away – when I looked into his eyes, they were navy.

I gasped, "What are you angry at me for now? You can tell me what you like, but your dark eyes say you're furious."

Jasper suddenly growled, and the sound shot straight between my thighs, "Can't you tell the difference between anger and extreme lust?"

He pushed me more forcefully against the desk, pressing the entirety of his unyielding body to mine – I felt my panties disintegrate and I moaned breathily as my legs automatically rubbed against his. I wanted him _so badly_.

"Your body was made for me," Jasper hissed softly, his hands grasping at my hips as he sealed himself against me perfectly – I saw what he meant. "And I'm going to make you _mine_."

His fingers delved into my hair and his lips came down on my neck – I moaned as I felt his teeth scrape against my skin sensually. I held him against me, unwilling to let him go now he was finally doing what I had always dreamed he would.

One of his hands disentangled themselves, and I felt it roving up my thigh.

Jasper moaned when he reached the top, "Suspenders?"

"It was all I had left," I said breathlessly.

"I knew you were sexy, but I didn't know you were on _fire_…" He moaned, petting the suspenders, "So hot…" Jasper pulled back a moment later, "Show me them."

I don't know where my courage came from, but I had it anyway. I smiled wickedly, sliding off the desk and letting my hands roam to the buttons of my blouse. Jasper's gaze was riveted on my chest, and I slowly let him see my exposed flesh, one button at a time.

I felt fire course through me and sweet electric shocks prickle my skin as Jasper moaned under his breath when I dropped my blue blouse completely.

My fingers went to my skirt, fingering the zip teasingly, "You're far too clothed, _Sir_."

Jasper growled, ripping off his black overcoat and revealing his slightly dishevelled dark blue suit, "Don't you dare stop."

I slowly undid the zip as I watched Jasper undress himself with wide eyes – my skirt pooled around my feet as Jasper pulled off his tie roughly and broke some buttons on his shirt.

He looked like he was straight out of a bodice-ripping, romance novel – his eyes were smouldering, his perfect chest was exposed roughly…

I scanned his chest eagerly, drinking in his taut nipples and the sprinkle of golden hair that adorned his skin – I could see the hair tapering off toward his belt and I shivered in pleasure.

When I looked back up at the man who had been the centre of all my fantasies, his eyes were pitch black and he was looking at me with an unmistakeable expression of pure hunger.

I looked down at my body, liking the way I filled out the sexy pieces of lingerie but not understanding how _I_ could be considered as all that appealing.

Jasper's next words blew those thoughts right out of my head, "You're so fucking sexy. I've wanted this since the first day I met you, Bella."

I found myself muttering, "Call me 'Isabella'."

He came closer, "You don't like that name."

"I do from you," I breathed, pulling off his white button-down.

"_Isabella_," Jasper whispered seductively, and I felt my entire body come alive.

I moaned, "Jasper, I've waited too long…"

He shushed me as he lifted me onto his desk and pinned me there, "I have, too."

His mouth was on my neck again, and my brain couldn't handle the sensations ricocheting through my body. I buried my hands in his curls, holding onto him for dear life, and I thought I might have an orgasm just from the attention he was giving my neck. As his lips ventured lower, I let my nails run down his back and I had the pleasure of seeing Jasper shiver from something I had done.

"You're so bad," Jasper whispered, biting at my collarbone.

I moaned breathlessly, reaching around to unclasp my bra, "You know it…"

As the bra fell away, Jasper's breathing hitched.

His hands stroked up from my belly to my breasts, and he lovingly palmed them as he rested his forehead on my shoulder. His fingertips brushed over my nipples softly, caressing them into peaks – he moaned softly as they began to ache, and the next thing I knew his lips were on one.

"So…perfect…" Jasper murmured around my breast, and the vibrations shot straight to my core.

I wiggled slightly, trying to get some much-needed friction, but Jasper wasn't having it – I should have known that strict Jasper in the office meant dominant Jasper in bed.

He tutted me, his hands sliding lower as he kissed my breasts again and again between words, "Bad…Isabella… I think…we need…to punish you… You've been…teasing me…for…three years…"

I gasped when I felt his fingers on my sex, "_Jasper_…"

"Call me 'Sir' again," he growled softly into my ear.

"Sir," I breathed. "_Please_…"

Jasper's chest rumbled happily, like a cat, as he slowly let his fingers explore me and he slid down my body.

I heard a sudden _rip_, and I looked down to see Jasper grinning up at me with my panties swinging from his finger.

"You don't need these," he chuckled darkly, flinging the panties away. "But you're keeping _these_ on," he murmured, petting my suspenders again and caressing lower to my heels – it was _so_ hot that he wanted me with my heels on.

Jasper's fingers worked me perfectly – he was playing me like a finely-tuned fiddle.

I squeaked in surprise when he kissed the top of my mound – he smirked up at me sinfully, kissing me again. His lips ventured lower, just barely brushing my sensitive bundle of nerves – I moaned when I felt his tongue taste me slightly.

"You're delicious," he breathed, kissing my sex again.

I moaned and writhed atop his desk, unable to take the teasing any more, "Please, Sir. I want you!"

Jasper growled, standing up between my thighs as his fingers slowly pushed into me, "And I want you. I will have you…"

His voice was so dark and seductive that I felt tremors begin rolling through my body – his ministrations were too much in that moment and shook violently as I reached my bliss.

"Yes," Jasper breathed into my ear. "That's right, Isabella. Come for me."

I shivered as I fell down from my height, and I opened my eyes to see Jasper remove his fingers and slowly lick them all one-by-one. I moaned and kissed him hard – his tongue snaked into my mouth, and my taste and the sheer heat of his lips had me sexually tense again.

I yanked at his pants, and groaned happily when they fell from his hips – I palmed him gently through his boxers, relishing his loud moan.

Jasper pulled away from my mouth and held me against him – he pulled me off of the desk, and the next thing I knew I was bent over it. Jasper moved up behind me, one of his hands on the small of my back and the other snaking down my front to my sensitive little button.

I groaned as he circled it, making it pulse beneath his touch – Jasper echoed my noise as I thrust my hips back against his hard length. I felt him throb against my ass, and we both hissed in pleasure as he released his arousal from his boxers.

"You're such a tease," Jasper whispered against my ear as he palmed my slick sex. "Tempting me in those tight skirts and nearly see-through blouses… Now we get what we both want, and you get a little punishment…"

His hand came down on my ass, and I cried out in surprise and the way the pain mingled with the pleasure I was feeling. I felt myself thrust myself back against him, my body begging for more.

Jasper growled, "You like that, Isabella? Answer me."

"Yes, Sir," I breathed, arching my back.

His hand came down on the other side this time, and I moaned as I felt the pain and then the heat rise in the skin. I could hear his panting and how his hands slightly shook now, and I knew all of this was affecting him just as badly as it was me.

"I can't wait anymore," Jasper breathed, his dominant tone all but forgotten – his voice was softer now, and I found myself liking that side of him as well.

I gasped in pleasure as I felt his tip rub over my nub and my opening – I arched against him, revelling in his moan. Jasper pressed against me, and I felt him sliding inside – I could feel every inch of his hot, hard flesh, and I thanked Jesus that I was on the Pill. It meant that I could feel all of Jasper in the best way possible – skin-to-skin.

Jasper made a strangled noise as his hips pressed against mine – he was all the way inside me. I moaned, wriggling against him slightly and urging him to move. He felt so good…

He pulled out with a sigh, and thrust in with moan.

I flattened myself against his desk, enjoying its coolness as I experienced Jasper's heat – I grasped the other side of the desk for leverage as Jasper rocked his hips again, harder.

I moaned, "Yes! Oh, Jasper! Sir! Yes…_ah_…"

His hands gripped my hips tightly, his fingertips digging in, "_Isabella_."

My name falling from his lips caused my walls to flutter around him slightly, and we both gasped from the pleasure.

Jasper thrust harder and faster, correctly sensing both our highs wouldn't hold off for too long. Even now, I was hanging on by a thread so I could just enjoy Jasper for that little bit longer. But I completely shattered when his fingers brushed my aching button.

I cried out, his name spilling from my lips like a prayer – Jasper thrust into me twice more, before he released a deafening roar along with his seed. I smiled as I felt him spill his warmth inside me, and I enjoyed the sensations of his twitches and throbs.

Jasper collapsed onto my back, panting hard – I enjoyed his weight on me as I settled down, feeling safe and warm.

Jasper's lips brushed my ear, "Come home with me, Bella."

I wondered if he had really breathed those words, and I looked at him over my shoulder as he breathed heavily against my skin. His blue eyes shone with sincerity, and I couldn't believe that my wildest dreams were coming true.

I smiled at him teasingly, "Home? I'm only in it for the sex."

Jasper growled, biting at my shoulder, "Don't play games, Isabella."

I shivered against him, "There's been enough of that, and I would love to go home with you…"

Jasper's fingers trailed down my spine softly as he breathed, "I want to see those suspenders lying on my bedroom floor."

And I could just imagine how much better my underwear would look there…

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_This little plot sort of came to me after watching 'The Proposal' with Sandra Bullock. Her assistant had a coffee cup with basically the same thing on it as Bella's paper bag did, and I thought, 'What would a frustrated, possessive Jasper do about _that_?' :D Let me know if you enjoyed it – I loved writing this one, that's why it's a little early (;_

* * *

_**Next one-shot summary: **__Jasper's a bar-patron who only goes to Joe's for the sights – namely, bartender Bella. When Jasper can't take another night without her, what will he do to get her on his side of the bar? AH._


	5. Last Call

_**Summary: **__Jasper's a bar-patron who only goes to Joe's for the sights – namely, bartender Bella. When Jasper can't take another night without her, what will he do to get her on his side of the bar? AH._

* * *

I knew from the first moment that I saw her through that bar window that she was meant to be mine.

I had stopped dead in my tracks, and my heart had skipped a beat.

I had watched...

And watched…

And watched…

I had watched until I had found myself walking through the bar door in my business suit with my black briefcase swinging in my hand. No one had looked at me strangely, the place was friendly, and the booths were full of happy customers – it was the bar that was really buzzing though, and all the stools were full.

_She_ was serving the leering men and women, gifting them with winks and letting them fill her beautiful ear with inane chit-chat – she was like a Goddess among mere mortals. Her jeans were tight, her white tank even tighter, and cowboy boots graced her dainty feet – I could see them, because she began darting out of the bar and over to the booths with refills. Her hair was long, mahogany in colour, and it flowed in perfect ringlets down her back so the tips almost touched her perfect ass. Her skin was peachy and soft-looking, and her dark chocolate eyes seemed to complete the picture of beauty she was.

I realised I had been standing there in the middle of the bar and staring at the woman for too long, and I scurried out of there like my ass was on fire.

But I hadn't stopped thinking about her.

I looked through the window the next day after work as well…

And the next…

And the next…

I looked as I walked past until I couldn't take it any longer and I needed to hear her voice – I had thought that a woman _that_ beautiful surely must have a horrible voice. There _had_ to be something wrong with her…

But as soon as I walked in Joe's bar for the second time, I knew I was so, _so_ wrong.

_She _was standing there, refilling some guy's beer pitcher at one of the booths, and she was telling him how Plato changed her life – _Plato_… The woman was a dream come true, as was her voice – it was sexy, husky, silky… It was the kind of voice I wanted breathing into my ear, whispering dirty things or sweet endearments, and it was the kind of voice that I could never have imagined existing because it was perfection.

I wasn't a man to run away, and I didn't do it again – once I had heard her voice, I was at that bar every day after work.

Eventually, I became a regular, a familiar face, and when I had made enough friends at the place – including Joe himself – I worked up the courage to talk to _her_ about something substantial and not just order a beer.

We became friends pretty quickly after the first awkward moments of my terrible opening line – my line being, 'Uhh…' She had grabbed me a beer, slid it over the bar to me, and given me a wicked smirk…

"_I'm Bella. Nice to meet you – have one on me…_"

Those were the words that began the best thing in my life.

Every night I stayed as long as I could at Joe's, sitting at the bar and talking to Bella when she wasn't busy – she liked it, she liked our conversations and my wit, but she never _once_ indicated she wanted to take it further.

One late night, I thought I had found out why.

I had been nursing a beer at the bar, watching a few patrons stumble out of the door and home – Bella had called it a few minutes before, and everyone was chugging down the last of their drinks. I waited to just stay with Bella as long as I could, because I never knew if one day she wasn't going to be at Joe's anymore – one day I might have just walked through the door and been met with a blonde called Katie or a brunette called Jackie… They could _never_ compare to the perfection that stood behind that bar every day and night, and I hoped that Bella would never leave…

I had contemplated this that night, draining the last of my beer and giving Bella a smile when she rolled her eyes at me – I was always the last to leave, and I always left it late so she had to wait for me to go before she locked up.

Then that _asshole_ strode through that door and I thought he had shattered my dreams of making Bella _mine_.

He had looked around, his green eyes darkening in anger and his pretty-boy face twisting in disgust – I had wanted to show that piece of shit some manners. As soon as his eyes landed on my sexy Bella behind the bar, he had began his ranting and growling about how Joe's wasn't good enough for her and that she should work in a place with more class.

Then he wrapped her in his arms and planted the biggest, most possessive, kiss I had ever seen in my life right on Bella's sweet, pink mouth.

I had left pretty quickly after that, not willing to see him eating Bella's face – I had no idea how a woman like Bella could want a man like him.

I knew who he was when I went back three nights later, after talking myself out of going back for the previous two nights.

Everyone was buzzing about him, and one of the old guys that liked to sit at the bar with a tumbler of Jack let me in on what everyone was gossiping about.

The man that had sucked face with Bella, was her ex-boyfriend – her _rich_ ex-boyfriend, who was on his way to becoming a wealthy doctor. But the next thing he had told me was what the _real _news was – Bella had damn-near hospitalised him.

Apparently, Bella had no secrets or skeletons in the closet, and she freely told anyone who asked nicely that she had once gotten in trouble with some rowdy guys and _Edward_ was there to save her. Ever since then she had felt like she owed him one, and she didn't object to having a relationship with him.

When the old guy ran out of information and the bar patrons began leaving, I asked Bella myself.

She told me that he had only liked being with her because she was 'a poor person,' as Edward's parents put it – he liked showing them that he could date whoever he liked. Edward had often cheated on her, and Bella hadn't stood for it.

That was the whole reason why she had moved to New York in the first place.

She was sick of the town she had lived in with him, and she had wanted to get out and see _something_ – "…other than green trees and green rocks," she said.

She told me how Edward had come to New York, and he had eventually followed her to Joe's – she said she hadn't even talked to him for two years when he came into the bar that night and kissed her in front of me.

Bella had smiled a wicked smile when I asked what he did to deserve being almost hospitalised, _"Jasper, there are some men that just have a face you want to punch…and pretty, pretty Eddie is one of them. Oh, and he touched my ass – but I maintain that his face _asked_ me to punch him_."

After that conversation, we grew even closer.

Some nights she blew off other people she liked just to talk to me for longer – some nights, she made me feel like the only person in the world when she turned her glowing gaze on me. I wanted that _every_ night – in my apartment, in my bed, at work on the phone…

I wanted Bella in my life.

Everything – every little word, every brushing glance, every slight touch – led me to this night.

This was the night that I promised myself I would make Bella _mine_.

I sat in a booth tonight, instead of at the bar, hunched slightly over my beer and just watching Bella out of the corner of my eye – she was extraordinarily beautiful tonight. Her skin seemed to glow under the low-lighting, and when she walked past I felt like my skin was warming from her heat – my body was just _so_ _damn_ _aware_ of hers, and it almost physically hurt.

I stayed aloof tonight – people passed me by with curious glances, knowing that I was usually the friendliest guy here, and I heard most of them ask Bella what was up with me.

I could feel the heat of her gaze as she stared at me intently, "I don't know… I'll talk to him later…"

After that, the drinking took off and the music got loud – I saw Bella kick the heel of her cowboy boots against the wood of the bar rhythmically while she was leaning back on her elbows on the top. She was watching me with those chocolate eyes, and she was trying to figure out when to approach me – I didn't know when I had got so cunning, but I thanked Jesus that my plan was coming together nicely.

I just wanted to get her on my damn side of the bar.

She was already there – she just needed to take those few steps…

"LAST CALL!" Bella sang, darting back around to her side of the bar as a clamouring group of drunks came forward.

"Assholes…" I cursed under my breath – she was so _close_…

I waited, running my finger up and down the side of my beer bottle and drawing random patterns into the condensation there – I needed Bella to come to me, because if she didn't then I knew she didn't want me as I wanted her. But I refused to let that thought take root – she _would_ be mine.

The drunks stumbled away, out onto the cold and dimly-lit streets, and I just sat and waited silently. Sure enough, five minutes later when everyone had left, I heard the rhythmic _click-click_ of Bella's cowboy boots heading towards my booth. I stared at the beer bottle before me as Bella slid in and sat on the other side of the booth – as I waited for her to speak, I felt one of my loose blonde curls fall over my eye.

Before I could move it, warm and soft fingers were already doing the job for me – I looked up to see Bella leaning over the table, smiling softly as she tucked the hair behind my ear.

"What's wrong, Jay?" Bella asked, before pulling away my bottle and moving away from me to the edge of the table.

I sighed, giving her a slight smile, "Nothing, Bella."

"Bullshit," she called, looking me straight in the eye.

I nodded, "Fine. There is something wrong."

I wondered how to approach this, again – I had revised the wording of this thousands of times before I settled on the one I had, and I still wasn't sure if Bella would bite.

Her eyes told me to continue, and her hand rolling over and over in the air just confirmed her impatience.

Still, I didn't answer straight away.

Bella grasped my hands in her soft, elegant ones and rubbed her thumbs over my knuckles – I silently sighed in pleasure.

"Jay, just tell me. We've come to know each other really well – haven't we?" Bella looked at me closely, and I nodded, "You can tell me anything – I'm just little, plain, old Bella."

"That's just it," I blurted. "You're not."

_Well, there goes my 'cool, calm and collected' beginning…_

Bella cocked her head to the side in confusion – it was adorable – "What do you mean?"

I sighed, squeezing her hands a little and enjoying their feel while I could, "You're not _little_."

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" Bella asked, a teasing lilt to her voice and her eyebrow raised challengingly – _God, I loved this woman_…

I smiled and chuckled, despite my nervousness, "No, I'm not. I'm saying…you're…_noticeable_ – you're not a little mouse that hides behind the bar and doesn't have fun. You get out there, you talk, you _help _people…" I waved my hand at our joined ones, "You know?"

Bella nodded, "But what are you getting at, Jay?"

I sighed again, "You're not plain or old either, Bella – you're vibrant, young, _beautiful_…"

I gave her a significant look, trying to tell her with my eyes what I had been feeling for the past few months that I had come to Joe's bar.

Bella leant forward, moving closer to me, and I found myself automatically doing the same thing – I was close enough to smell strawberries on her breath and the floral scent of her natural perfume.

Her eyes told me she didn't understand, but her smile was genuine.

"Seeing as you're skirting around the issue," Bella grinned, "I'm going to have to guess… Hmm…parents?"

I shook my head – they were long gone.

"Other family?" Bella asked.

I shook my head again – I had no one to speak of.

"A woman?" She asked slyly.

I gave a heavy, dramatic sigh and then nodded – I watched as a flash of something sparked in Bella's eyes, but as soon as it appeared it was gone.

"Okay," she said, sounding a little…disinterested? "What's up, then? By the way you've acted tonight, I'd say you either can't get it up for her or she doesn't know you exist at all."

I smirked, leaning forwards a little more and trying to draw her into my baby-blues, "I can get it up just fine, Darlin'."

I tried not to display my shock as my Texan twang flowed from my lips – I thought it was long dead, but apparently Bella could bring things to life inside me that I didn't even know about. I made me want her all the more…

Bella stared at me slightly, her eyes looking a little glazed over, "_Wow_…"

My normal, smooth voice was back as I spoke again, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bella murmured, shaking her head as if to clear it. "Nothing… I just…"

"Go on," I urged, feeling a little like our roles had been reversed.

"No, it's okay," she smiled kind of shyly. "I just _really_ like Southern accents… I didn't know you were from the South?"

I nodded, my eyes being drawn to her mesmerising lips as she licked them with her little, pink tongue, "Born there, Bella. I moved to New York a while ago though – my drawl just…slipped away…"

Bella's eyes told me she thought it was a shame, and I agreed – especially if she liked my drawl as much as I thought she did…

"Now, what's up with this woman?" She suddenly asked, putting us back on track.

"She doesn't know I exist," I smiled in amusement.

Bella scoffed, "Jay, you're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen – of _course_ she knows you exist."

I laughed, feeling happier, and asked, "The most?"

Bella's cheeks pinked up slightly, "Yeah, yeah…"

"No, it's an honour to be given that prestigious title – especially when you've known men like _Edward_," I tried my best not to spit his name, but I kind of failed – I still sounded reasonably happy and teasing though.

Bella's happy mood decreased instantly, "I would _never_ compare you to him, Jasper."

She had never said my full name before, and the way it rolled off of her tongue made my spine shake and my pants shrink – I shifted slightly, my jeans becoming uncomfortable.

Bella shook herself out of her sudden anger and then sighed, "So, who is this mystery girl?"

I sighed, running one hand through my curls as I kept my other with Bella's – I decided that I had already fucked this conversation up enough, so I had to just get on with it.

_Honesty is the best policy…_

"My mystery girl is _you_," I said firmly, staring right into her fucking beautiful eyes.

For a second, she froze.

Bella's breath caught, her eyes widened, and her fingers tightened on my hand – I began to worry that maybe honesty was the crappiest policy…

"_What_?" She breathed, taking a gulp of air.

I wondered at her behaviour, but answered her anyway, "You, Bella. This is all about you."

She pulled her hands from mine, and I swear I saw a tear in the corner of her eye before she turned her face from me to the bar and hid her expression behind her dark, silken curls – I wanted her eyes on me and off of the bar…that fucking bar… It was the bar that brought us together, the bar we grew closer over, but now I wanted her out from behind it and in my arms – she spent far too much time behind those pieces and panels of wood when she could have been with me…or on my lap…or underneath me…or on top…

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella murmuring, "Did Joe put you up to this?"

I frowned, "Up to what?"

This certainly wasn't going as I had planned – we weren't making love of the table yet…

Bella sighed and turned back to me, she looked a little more composed but still upset – when I reached for her, she flinched. I felt my face twist in hurt, and I pulled away and sat back as far as I could.

The next words out of her mouth changed everything.

"Did Joe tell you I like you?" Bella asked.

My eyes widened and a smile broke across my face, "Really? _Really_?"

My heart leapt and I felt like it was in my throat, but it didn't stop me – it didn't stop me from leaning forwards and kissing the woman I had dreamed of since I saw her through the large bar window as she cleaned glasses.

Her mouth was hot, and sweet – _oh, so sweet_ – and I moaned when I felt her lips push back against my attacking ones. My hands automatically reached up and fisted in her hair, and I pulled her lips more forcefully against mine as I felt her fingertips dancing along my forearms.

"_Bella_…" I panted, pulling away for one gulp of air before Bella leapt at me across the table of the booth.

I had never seen someone move so fast, or so lithely, and I felt my erection strain as she _literally_ climbed over the table to me. As she knelt on the table-top, she buried her fingers in my hair and planted the mother of all toe-curling kisses on my lips.

I moaned, wrapping my near-useless arms around her tight body – she slid easily off the table and onto my lap, parting her thighs on the way down to straddle me. As the position pushed me back into the dark leather of the seat, Bella fully sealed her body to mine – her heat was directly on my aching length and her perfect chest was crushed to mine.

Bella's lips were persistent, marking my mouth as her own and claiming the new territory swiftly and passionately – my hands had a mind of their own as her kisses drove me on to caress the silky skin beneath her tank. Bella arched into my hands as I dragged my short nails across her spine, and it caused her to rub against the tenting in my jeans forcefully.

It was perfect – _she _was perfect – and when I had imagined telling her how I felt and _taking_ her in the bar, I had never thought it would have felt _just_ _so good_. It was like she had ignited an uncontrollable fire inside me, and the only way to quench it was to kiss her sweet lips, tangle my tongue with hers, feel her heaving breasts, thrust my arousal against her, lick and bite at all the silky exposed skin I could when we took a moment to breathe…

I wanted to do this forever.

Bella's hands began frantically pulling at my button-down – the buttons popped and pinged everywhere, and then Bella's fingers were roving over my chest and tangling in my sprinkling of fine, golden chest hairs.

"I've wanted you…for _so long_, Jay," Bella breathed, when I gave her a moment to catch her breath.

I growled, nipping at the curl of her collarbone, "Why didn't you tell me then, Bella? It would have saved me a lot of sleepless nights and planning to make you mine…"

She smirked slightly, ripping away the rest of my shirt, "_Jasper_… I never thought you wanted me – I'm a bartender, I listen when people need an ear… I thought you only wanted that…"

I grinned darkly, "Oh, no, Bella – I want much, _much_ more… But first, I'm going to have you on the bar you cherish so much…"

I lifted her, kicking back the table with my foot so I could get up and stride over to the bar with my Bella wrapped around my waist. I sat her on the edge and yanked her tank off over her head – her curls flew everywhere and her cheeks tinged pink as her breathing came faster. She looked like she needed to be thoroughly loved – and I was going to do it.

I pulled myself up onto the bar and loomed over Bella as she spun around to meet my lips – her tongue began begging for entrance, and I could deny her nothing. She was the most exquisite thing I had ever tasted, and my mouth tingled pleasantly with the taste of strawberries.

Then I suddenly pulled back and unsnapped her bra at the same time – Bella gasped slightly as the silky material of her bra brushed her tight nipples. I moaned, leaning down to nuzzle the pink peaks, when all the lights of the bar flickered off.

"Joe…" Bella gasped breathlessly as my breath fanned over her nipples, "Joe…has a timer…for the lights…to go off."

I smiled wickedly, "At least no one can see us now."

Bella seemed to have forgotten that we had begun making out and getting naked with the lights still on and the blind over the window still up, and she gasped slightly and tried to move back to look over my shoulder where the window was. I pushed her back on to the bar with gentle force – _nothing_ was going to stop this, not while I now had her.

"Stay still, Bella," I whispered seductively into her ear. "No one saw, and even if they did…I don't care – I'm not stoppin', not even for God-fuckin'-zilla."

Her breath caught as my drawl came out full-force, and I took the chance to move back and nuzzle her perfect, creamy breasts. She moaned and arched as my teeth nipped her sensitive peaks, and she gasped when my tongue soothed my bites – I stopped when her hand snuck down my body and palmed my straining erection.

I was sure that my eyes rolled into the back of my head when I felt the seam of my jeans rubbing the sensitive underside of my shaft – I wasn't wearing any underwear, after thinking earlier that it might be prudent, and I could feel the heat of Bella's hand almost as if she were touching my bare skin.

The next thing I knew, my jeans were being unzipped and pulled down.

Bella's dainty feet, which I had admired so much in those sexy cowboy boots, were pushing my jeans from my hips with the heels of her boots – I groaned as the cool leather pressed against my overheated skin. I began to feel myself pulsing against Bella's silky thigh where my arousal had been released on.

Bella moaned, "Fuck, _Jay_… Pull off your jeans and mine, and _fuck me_."

They were the sweetest words I had ever heard, and in Bella's husky voice, they were also the most powerful.

My hands shook and my breath came faster as I whipped off my jeans and literally _ripped_ off Bella's with a strength I didn't know I had.

I looked her over hungrily, and for every inch of her silky skin that I discovered with my wide-eyed gaze, the harder my heart beat and the more my desire grew. She was so beautiful, a true Goddess lying beneath my body on the polished bar top.

When I was met with the sight of Bella's sex, I couldn't help myself – with a groan, I pressed my face to her mound and grasped her hips tightly in my hands. Bella writhed as I worked her into a frenzy with my tongue – she tasted so delicious as she became wetter for me, but I knew that it was for another time.

Now – _right fucking now_ – was about claiming each other, and we were definitely each other's to claim.

Bella's thighs parted further as I moved up her body, and she looped her arms around my neck as I nestled my hips against hers. My entire length was pressed against her folds, and we both moaned as we settled against each other – I wrapped my arms around her, holding her head so it didn't hit the hard, unforgiving bar top.

Bella sighed, "Now, Jay… _Please_…"

I nodded shakily, kissing her one final time – her chocolate eyes met my blue ones with a smouldering look, and she gave me an encouraging nod.

Without another word, I slipped inside her.

Oh, and she was tight – _so tight_ – and hot… She was burning me in the most exquisitely pleasurable way, and when I was fully inside her, her walls flexed and gripped me momentarily.

I heard a cry as my vision went temporarily black from pleasure, and when I blinked away the darkness, I realised it had been me.

I growled, "No teasin', Darlin'…"

I knew my drawl would get her hotter – my own form of teasing – and when Bella groaned and writhed beneath me, I saw the power that I held over her and not just the power that she held over me.

She could have broken me with one word, but she didn't – she _accepted _me.

My pleasure mounted at that thought, and without giving my body the command, my hips began rocking.

Bella's nails dug into my shoulder blades, and the pain made me speed up as it added to my pleasure. Then Bella's legs came up to wrap around my waist, and when I felt those boots against my ass…

I groaned, "So_ good_…"

Bella pressed harder as she met my thrusts, urging me in deeper than I ever dreamed I could go – Bella felt perfect as I held her against me, and started almost _pounding_ into her.

Her walls fluttered around me, gripping and releasing my length spasmodically between thrusts – when I paused for a moment just to enjoy the fluttering, it became almost unbearable. Bella smiled lazily beneath me, now knowing how good it felt for me to have her grip me from the inside so tightly.

My eyes rolled back and I moaned as Bella began gripping me hard from the inside while circling up her hips to meet mine. My body began to shake, my knees losing their strength, and I knew that I was so close to spilling myself deeply within my Bella.

My thrusts were manic as I picked them back up again, and they turned almost violent as Bella cried out for more – harder and faster I pounded, knowing I could never have enough of Bella and loving the way Bella breathed out the same thing about me into my ear.

Her words were like silk, and they pushed me over the edge.

I gripped her tightly beneath me as I pulled out of her and then buried myself within her as deeply as I could – I knew that if I wasn't holding her, there would probably be a very Bella-shaped dent in the bar top.

My orgasm was blinding – flashes of colour overtook my vision, and my skin burst with pulses of electricity. I vaguely heard Bella cry out beautifully somewhere beneath me, and I felt a dull pain of a bite on my neck – both added to my pleasure, and I found myself coming harder than I had ever come before.

I couldn't stop – I twitched and throbbed, feeling my seed bursting from me and swirling inside of Bella, and I panted as my pleasure continued seemingly endlessly.

Finally, I felt the last spasm of my orgasm leave me, and I collapsed on top of Bella, only just barely remembering to keep most of my weight off of her.

My face found its haven in Bella's sweet-smelling neck, and I buried my head there in the crook of it – I could feel Bella's walls fluttering around me as her own bliss trailed off, and she slowly curled up against me.

We lay on that bar top like that for a while, both adjusting to the new information of how much pleasure our bodies could give each other – it was almost like making love for the first time, and I knew I could never do it with anyone else.

Bella was it.

I breathed, "We should have done that so long ago…"

Bella laughed, licking and soothing the bite she had given me on my neck, "Mmm-hmm…on the first night you came in. It would have certainly given the drunks something to talk about…"

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_I wrote this all in one night when I couldn't sleep because I kept seeing the scene for this plot whenever I shut my eyes – damn my vivid imagination… Oh, and was it vivid…with a capital 'V' :D And a quick thank you to Maelyn for recommending the previous one-shot on the ALASL blog! (;_

* * *

_**Next one-shot summary: **__Jasper comes home first from a family hunt to find a ready and waiting Bella – she's gotten all dressed up (or down) for Edward in their cottage, but Jasper gets to Bella first, and…well…finders, keepers... Set some time after Breaking Dawn._


	6. Finders, Keepers

_**Summary: **__Jasper comes home first from a family hunt to find a ready and waiting Bella – she's gotten all dressed up (or down) for Edward in their cottage, but Jasper gets to Bella first, and…well…finders, keepers... Set some time after Breaking Dawn._

* * *

My feet barely brushed the leaf-littered ground as I ran back to our home in Forks – the entire family, bar Bella and Nessie, had gone on a huge hunting trip and it had been a big success.

I was sloshing slightly from the blood in my body – I smiled as I thought of how I had gotten the blood, wrestling a bear from Emmett.

It was fun to be with my family again, like it had been before Bella came along – of course, I loved Bella, but I had been feeling nostalgic for the days where things were a little less complicated.

Like the days when I wasn't _in lust_ with Bella.

When Bella was human I had never even considered her beauty, afraid I would think too much on it and possibly attack and drain her – I had always had a…_thing_, for pretty brunettes.

But when Bella became a vampire…

I groaned slightly, shaking my head to clear my thoughts as I narrowly missed running into a tree – Emmett would never let me live that down.

Bella was magnificent – shapely, loving, funny, sarcastic… Her body was as beautiful as her mind – but I didn't want to fuck her mind…

I ignored my lust and flew through the forest, pondering something different, like why Bella hadn't come on the hunting trip – it had been just over a year since she was turned and, though she was very controlled, she still thirsted like a normal newborn.

I was about a mile from our home, when I decided she should have something to drink – I tracked a buck easily, took it down in one swift pounce, and carried it home.

In my mind, I was being kind and thoughtful – bringing Bella a meal – but I could almost hear my beast snickering at my excuses.

To be honest, I just wanted to see her again…and look over her beautiful body once more…and take in her wonderful scent…

I didn't ever get many chances to be alone with Bella, and this was one of the rare opportunities – I was going to take it.

Nessie was down on the Rez with the dogs, and I knew that the family were a few hours behind me – we had gone to Canada to hunt big game, and I had finished sating myself early. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't because I knew Bella was home alone…

I was a terrible liar.

I heard the rushing of water of the river at the back of the house, and I shifted the buck so it was draped across my shoulders – it was still warm, but I knew that the blood would lose the flavour it had if I didn't get it to Bella soon. I turned right at the river, running alongside it and towards Bella and Edward's cottage – she hardly left the place anymore, and I knew that's where she was.

I broke out of the trees and into the clearing the cottage was in, and I could feel Bella inside – she was feeling…mischievous, excited, lusting, nervous… I wondered why she would be those things – perhaps I'd catch Bella doing something she shouldn't be…

I smirked at the thought and knocked on the pretty cottage door.

"Come in," came a husky, sensual voice, and I raised my eyebrows – I had never heard Bella sound so…_sexy_.

A low growl automatically rose in my throat and I felt Bella's lust spike from inside as I slowly opened the door.

There she was…

I froze.

The room was darkened, the only sources of light the roaring fire she lay before and the moonlight filtering in through the windows. Before the hearth lay a long thick rug, and on that rug lay Bella – _completely naked_.

There was a part of me – a very small part – that tried to look away and force my body out of the cottage. But the rest of me drank her in like a dying man needing water – she lay on her side, her head propped up on her elbow and her expression set to 'sultry.'

Her other hand was fisted in the long hair of the rug, and I felt myself harden as her fingers flexed. Her soft, silky, dark curls tumbled over her shoulder and spilled across the rug, and her eyes were black with lust.

My eyes slowly roamed lower, my breath hitching as I came across her perfect, full, perky breasts and then her flat stomach…and then her thatch of dark curls between her slim thighs…

Venom pooled, and I felt it begin to run from the corner of my mouth – I quickly swallowed and swiped at it with my sleeve, refusing to look like a fucking idiot in front of such a Goddess.

But my movement broke the spell we were under, and time caught up with us.

Bella's eyes widened, the darkness rapidly decreasing, and her lust vanished instantly – her mouth opened and closed as shock and embarrassment settled in, and she couldn't find a thing to say.

"Ja-Jasper?" She breathed, her husky tone forgotten but her voice as silky and sensual as ever.

I nodded, and she ran.

Bella was off of the rug and up the stairs in a flash – she was so quick that she was almost a blur, even with my vampire vision.

But I wasn't concentrating on that.

I was more focused on seeing the woman of my dreams completely fucking naked and spread out on a rug before a roaring fire like a gourmet meal.

I was so hard, I was throbbing.

My jeans were three sizes too small, and if I were a human, I knew I would be sweating up a storm.

The buck around my shoulders became heavy all of a sudden, and I dropped it to the floor as I ran a hand over my face in shock and frustration.

"_This shit can't be real_," I muttered.

I heard Bella cussing and repeating my words upstairs as I took my hand from my face.

That delicious image was perfectly seared into my immortal retinas, and I didn't think I would ever get rid of the erection currently straining against my fly.

I looked down at the buck, desperately trying to distract myself from the beautiful and desirable woman currently swearing a blue streak upstairs. I numbly picked it up and placed it in front of the fire, trying to keep its blood warm for Bella.

I was just about to turn and back out of the cottage – probably to go up to the house, into my shower, and jerk it furiously – when Bella came back downstairs.

She was covered now, in a dressing gown – but it was thin, silky-looking, and it did nothing to hide her gorgeous figure or that fact that she had not bothered to put anything on underneath.

She looked at me through her lashes as her feet left the bottom step, and I knew that if she could blush, she would have.

"Jasper…uh…" She breathed, radiating embarrassment, "I'm sorry…"

I shook my head, murmuring absently, "My fault… My fault…"

"No," Bella said. "I asked you to come in, so it's mine – I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable… I was just waiting for Edward…"

Of course.

I had heard them at it before – Hell, I had _felt_ them before – but her words were like a slap in the face and they left a sour taste in my mouth.

I was jealous.

I grimaced, "I came by to drop off a…snack, for you. I'll go…"

"Wait!" Bella called out as my hand reached for the door knob, "Don't go just yet… I mean, if you're not busy? It was kind of boring waiting by that fire for so long…"

She was nervous, and her laugh echoed her feelings – but she meant what she said, when she asked me to stay. She wanted company.

But she had been by the fire for a long time, and that meant that her skin would be…_oh, so warm_.

A shiver rolled down my back at the thought of her heated skin on mine, and I could almost imagine the sizzling sound our bodies would make if her hot one were pressed against my cool one…

"Jasper?" Bella's voice broke through my dark and lusty thoughts.

I nodded automatically, forgetting her question – Bella smiled genuinely and sat by the fire again, and then I realised I had just inadvertently agreed to stay with her.

I was a fucking idiot.

I couldn't take it back, because she just looked so damn happy to spend a little time with me, but I knew if I got too close to her…I'd just _lose it_.

I smiled back, a little shakily as I let my hand drop to my side and urged my body to move forwards. My skin was tingling slightly from enjoying Bella's pure and strong emotions like a fine wine and sending pleasure through my body.

Bella looked down at the buck before her and put it closer to the fire – she was less squeamish about bringing 'snacks' home now. She had almost bitten Edward's head off when he had first done it, and the memory of their argument made me smile.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful, Jasper," Bella said happily, closing the dead buck's eyes – it looked like it was simply sleeping.

I nodded, slowly folding myself down to sit on the opposite end of the rug, "You're welcome." And I knew I should've shut my mouth, but I couldn't help but ask, "Why didn't you come with us?"

The wave of embarrassment that rolled off of her told me immediately, but I couldn't look away from her face as she nibbled on her bottom lip shyly – she was so _beautiful_ when she did that, and the minute action made my stomach fizz.

"I wanted to surprise, Edward," Bella mumbled, looking into the fire and creating a curtain between us with her shining curls.

Jealousy rose up in me again, but I managed to suppress it quickly before it could get a good hold on me.

Before I knew it, I found myself reaching over and brushing back Bella's hair behind her ear so I could see her face.

"You shouldn't hide your face, Bella – it's too pretty."

My words were soft, fervent, and Bella's eyes widened – so did mine. My voice hadn't been so tender before, and I found myself wondering why Bella had to be the one to bring extreme tenderness and extreme lust out in me – it had to be the married and already in-love woman that was completely unobtainable.

Fucking Fate.

I pulled my hand back and looked into the fire, wishing she would send me away so I wouldn't do anything else but dreading she would actually do it at the same time.

Bella fingers began to inch towards the buck, her eyes slightly darkening and thirst prickling the edges of her emotions. I sat back a little way, making sure that her instincts didn't come into play and she didn't try to defend her kill – if her instincts kicked in, then mine would too. I could never stop it – the beast just…_appeared _in situations like that.

Bella scooted forwards, stroking the buck's neck and feeling where its pulse used to beat before I snapped its neck. I watched her, intrigued – she seemed to always have love and respect for everything, even her meals.

She slowly pulled the buck towards her, flashing me an embarrassed smile, "You don't mind, do you?"

I shook my head, "Go ahead. It's why it's there, Bella…"

"I am kind of thirsty – I just thought I'd go on a solo-hunt…later," she chuckled shyly, and I tried to hide my wince – she meant after she'd had sex with Edward, for however many hours, and my jealousy was becoming harder and harder to beat back…

Apart from that, there was another thing severely damaging my focus and decision-making abilities – that was Bella's dressing gown slowly parting as it loosened from her movements.

A growl was rumbling silently in my chest as her sternum was exposed to me – I could see the curves of her bare breasts, and I had to clench my hands into fists to refrain from palming her creamy globes.

Bella sat the buck in her lap, almost like a pet, and brushed her lips over its broken neck – she fucking _winked_ at me, before biting through its flesh and drawing out the sweet, crimson elixir inside.

I had watched other females hunt and feed before and I had enjoyed the sex that usually came after it, but Bella was just…_unbelievable_. I couldn't tear my eyes from her pink lips moving over the animal's skin, or the way her long and elegant throat moved as she swallowed its blood, or the way her fingers gripped the animal and held it to her mouth…or the trickle of blood that rolled down her chin from the corner of her lips…

My hand shot out before I could stop it, and I softly wiped up the blood with the very tips of my fingers – Bella's eyes darkened, and I could feel that it wasn't from anger or unfulfilled thirst.

It was lust.

I felt my beast purring with delight at the thought that Bella might want me too, and I tried not to smirk at her as she watched me bring my fingers to my lips. The blood wasn't as sweet as her scent – ever since her change the smell of berries had faded from her skin and she smelt like honey and chocolate as well as flowers, more sweet and delicious than anything imaginable – and the animal blood was poor in comparison to the beast.

The beast wanted something sweeter…and it wasn't blood.

Another trickle of blood followed the first down Bella's chin, and this time I found myself leaning forwards – I was closer than I thought, and I sat on my knees before Bella and the buck. I slowly moved forwards, my eyes on Bella's instead of the blood my lips were going for – my hands crawled over the dead animal, and flattened on the wooden floorboards either side of Bella.

Her sweet breath fanned over my face, and my constant silent growl erupted – it was long and low, and I felt Bella's lust and desire rise immediately.

I leant forwards, my tongue peeking out to lick away the blood – as soon as my tongue made contact with Bella's skin, her own short growl erupted.

"_Finders, Keepers_," she said huskily.

Her sounds made me ache for her in places I didn't even know existed inside my body.

I pressed her back, pushing the buck out of my way so I could feel Bella's curvy body against mine – the buck rolled and rolled, spilling congealing and cooling blood across the wooden floor.

The smell saturated the air particles around us, and I watched Bella's eyes steadily darken as her thirst mixed in with her lust. I wasn't faring any better, even without her emotions I would have felt the same but as it was everything was doubled for me – I growled louder now, my beast coming out to play with our pretty little fantasy.

Bella slowly leant back, putting her weight on her arms as I moved over her – the firelight played over her skin beautifully as she gave in to me, and I watched sparks fizzle and fly in her black eyes. I couldn't tell if they were a reflection of the fire, or if they were truly there…

I smiled darkly, wickedly, "You're so beautiful, Bella…but a very bad girl…"

Her breath caught in her throat, and her ankle tugged at the back of my knee, urging me closer to her and to seal my body against hers. I growled as I moved, the muscles of my back rolling like a large cat's – I liked to let my beast out once in a while…but it had been so long since I let him out like _this_.

No one could handle us.

I smiled again, "Like I said…_bad girl_…"

I held most of my weight off of her bracing myself with one hand, teasing her body with the promise of the weight of mine, and let my other hand wander up her thigh.

Bella arched, "_Yes_…"

My fingers dug into her hip, pulling her core closer to my straining erection – Bella moaned, her leg sliding up mine and rubbing against the outside of my thigh. Shivers shot through me, and I growled as I closed my eyes to truly enjoy the sensations – Bella's fingers walked up my chest, teasingly brushing the buttons that kept my skin from her view.

As her leg rubbed mine and her sweet breath intoxicated me, she began to pop open the buttons of my shirt. When she was done, she pulled the fabric from me with one swift tug and threw it into the brightly-burning fire – the flames sparked, devouring the fuel she had given it, and I felt my desire increase from the burst of heat that flowed over us.

She was so warm and willing beneath my hands, yielding to my body in ways that no other had truly yielded – I felt her lust, her desire, and her _trust_…

I half-growled and half-groaned, burying my face into her neck – my beast and I had finally found someone who could accept us.

Alice had always kept it loving and light – a part of me liked that, the simplicity and the purity – but it had been a struggle to deny my true wants, my true desires… My desire of flesh-on-flesh, primal mating – arching, moaning, and writhing in such animalistic ways that you can't tell where you end and your lover begins. The growling, the purring, and the hard and unforgiving movements that opens up a world where pain and pleasure become one and the glorious journey to your bliss.

I pulled back from Bella's neck, raking my hungry gaze over her arching body – her nipples were poking at the silk of her dressing gown, and I couldn't help the almost-whine that escaped me. I descended – my lips were hungry and unforgiving as they worked her peaks.

Bella gasped, her hands burrowing into my hair and tugging – the sensations caused a long shiver to roll down my spine, and I growled against her breast.

"_Jasper_…" She moaned, writhing deliciously.

I bent my head and whispered into her ear, "Say my name again."

Bella's eyes held mine as she breathed, "Jasper… I want you…"

I kissed her.

Furiously.

My want, and lust, and need were beyond controlling now, and as I crushed my lips to Bella's, I realised that she was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted…but I still hadn't tasted everything…

My hand dipped down, crawling up under her slowly-parting, silk dressing gown – her thigh was soft and smooth, and I instantly wished that these were my thighs to touch…

Bella didn't belong to me – but after tonight, she damn well would.

My fingers danced upwards, coming dangerously close to my destination – Bella arched and moaned, urging my fingers on their quest. I dove in – I parted her lips with one long finger, relishing her ecstatic moan, and growled at how wet and ready she was…

But I wasn't ready to begin just yet.

I grinned against her lips and then broke away long enough to say, "Get ready, Darlin'…"

"For what?" She gasped.

"I have another gift – one reserved for very special ladies… I have a very wicked tongue, Sugar…" I chuckled darkly, letting my lips drift down her neck and caress her skin.

My teeth ran along her neck, and I enjoyed Bella's low mewling – she wanted me, she was _pleading_ for me…

And I fucking loved it.

My hand tugged the belt of her robe sharply, and it came apart and turned into ripped threads almost instantly under the pressure and strain I applied. Bella's robe fell apart with a flutter, baring her deliciously naked body to me like a flower parting its petals.

I moaned, my tongue sliding along her sternum, "_Exquisite_."

She was truly beautiful, and she was all _mine_.

I palmed her slick sex as I moved lower, my lips brushing her navel very gently – my touches became softer, more teasing, urging her into pleading for her release.

Bella did so silently, arching her hips and begging me with her eyes – I smiled, liking what I found in those obsidian-black orbs.

My lips barely brushed the top of her mound, hardly disturbing her curls, and Bella cried out – I felt her pleasure, and I watched her come apart with barely a touch to her pulsing nub.

My smile was positively feral as I breathed, "My lovely Isabella is very…_sensitive_…"

My warm breath fanned over her sex, causing Bella to arch and moan more, but when I applied a long, broad lick to her throbbing button…she came again.

"So…_good_…" Bella moaned, "_Too_…good…"

"Nothin' is too good for you," I growled back, when a sudden thought occurred to me… "Does _He_ touch you like this? Does he love you like I'm goin' to, Bella?"

Her eyes met mine and I saw the truth – my brother was a fucking idiot.

"No, that's why I was all laid out – to tempt him," Bella murmured. "He doesn't like it…"

I smirked, "_I _do."

Without further ado, I buried my face between her sweet thighs.

She tasted magnificent. Blood couldn't compare to the taste that assaulted my tongue as _I _assaulted _her_ – it was sugary and creamy, with a hint of honey and fuck-load of sweet spices. I moaned, my tongue twirling and delving deeper into Bella's hot depths, desperate to find more of the sweet offering.

Bella's back arched, her hips bucking wildly – I slammed her hips down roughly, holding her tightly to my mouth. I growled happily as she submitted to me, showing me I was in control – my beast roared with satisfaction as she laid back and took my passionate torture.

My tongue left her tight heat, choosing to circle her sensitive bundle of nerves instead – Bella mewled, raking her fingers through my hair, and the sound went straight to my groin.

I growled against her button, and she shook with spasms as she reached another release – Bella looked beautiful as she zoned out, finding her bliss and staying there for as long as possible. My tongue flickered over the bump of flesh and nerves wildly, keeping her on the crest of her pleasure until the sensations almost became painful.

Bella cried out, "_Jasper…_ It's…_so good_! Stop! _I can't take much more_!"

I growled, lifting my lips from her folds, "If I stop, then this goes much further…"

I didn't know why I was warning her – I could feel we both wanted this as much as the other – but I still retained my respect for Bella, even while my beast commanded me. She was a lucky woman – no other had earned my respect or consideration like she had.

Not even Alice.

"I know," she said darkly, a wicked smile spreading across her gorgeous face.

I smiled back, rising up and crawling back over her spread body, "_You'll be mine_…"

My whispered words were welcome, and I could feel Bella's elation – she _wanted_ to be mine.

"_Yes_…" She gasped, shrugging out of her robe completely and throwing it away.

My eyes raked over her again, faster this time, just committing her beauty to memory with the respect and detail it deserved – I was going to worship her, but right now…I needed her.

Bella's hands brought me out of my thoughts by tugging at my jeans – she slipped them down far enough to expose my length and then stopped.

Her breathing hitched.

Her warm hand wrapped around me, making me hiss in pleasure as she breathed, "_So big…_"

"And I know how to use it, too, Darlin'," I muttered, kissing her neck ravenously.

Bella's hand tightened on my length as her feet pushed my jeans all the way down – I growled, biting her earlobe as my pleasure increased more and more. When her thumb rubbed over my very tip, circling my most sensitive spot, I lost it.

I growled, almost a roar, and turned Bella over in one swift move – her chest and arms were pressed to the floorboards, but her hips and ass were up and her knees were parted.

She created the most luscious picture I had ever seen.

I memorised her look of pleasure – the way her lips were parted, and the glazed-over look in her eyes – and every inch of her silky-smooth skin presented just for me.

I pulled off my jeans fully, tossing them away carelessly as I palmed myself – Bella's eyes caught my action and she moaned, wiggling her hips slightly. Her sex was bared for me, waiting for my next move – _oh, and what a move_…

With a lone growl, I shifted my weight and grabbed Bella's hips tightly in my hands – then I slammed into her.

The pleasure was indescribable – the heat, the wetness, the sheer tightness of her walls clamping down on me…

I moaned, "_The best… The best…_"

Bella wriggled, pressing her hips back to take more of me in – she groaned throatily as she took all of me, and then clamped down tightly.

I tried not to cry out, not to release too soon, and not to lose my vision in my pleasure so I could record this precious time with Bella – I barely managed it, still hanging precariously over the edge.

When I settled myself, I pulled back and swiftly thrust back in.

Bella was wild – her answering noises to my thrusts were feral snarls and growls, and her sounds only furthered my passion. My fingers dug into her hips, pulling her back hard against me as I drove into her deeply – Bella loved it, her emotions going crazy for me and I drank them all in.

I let a bubble of our desire surround us, using my gift to further our pleasure.

The warmth from the fire washed over us as I went harder, further, _deeper_… I could feel so _much_ – every angle and inch of Bella was mine to conquer, and conquer I did.

I marked her with my hands, my scent, my passion, my emotions… I used everything I could to make her mine – I even let a little of the venom pooling in my mouth onto the very top of her spine. As Bella arched the shining fluid ran down her vertebrae, marking the part of her skeleton that held up the rest as mine – if that was mine, then all of her was mine…

My pleasure mounted as Bella's walls fluttered – my hands drifted as I felt our ends approaching. One quested upwards, determined to find her perky breasts, and the other snaked downwards, wanting to bring about her pleasure with one smooth move…

I reached one of her nipples and the top of her mound at the same time – the speed of my rocking became almost punishing, and I was getting ready for our grand, simultaneous explosion.

I tucked my head into the crook of Bella's neck, whispering in her ear, "Are you ready to be mine? _I want to mark you, Bella_…"

I was asking a lot – I knew it – but I couldn't help it.

One mark could destroy everything, but also build something better – _us_.

Bella moaned and nodded, panting, "_Yes… Yes… Now!_"

My fingers clamped down on her puckered nipple and her pulsing button at the same time as my release rocked through me, and I took her over the edge with me – I pushed her hair away from her neck a split-second later, and bit down hard.

I roared against Bella's skin as she cried out in absolute pleasure – our combined ecstasy was almost mind-numbing, and colours and shapes flashed before my very eyes.

I managed to hold my weight off of Bella as we collapsed to the floor in a heap, but after a moment she pulled me down onto her. I laughed breathlessly as I fell, pulling my teeth from her skin and sealing the bite with one lick. I kissed the mark, admiring its perfect shape and silver shine – _my mark._

I smirked, "_Finders, Keepers indeed_…"

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Uhh, wow… That took so long – surprisingly – and it's still relatively short compared to the others…but I'm happy with it (: Let me know your thoughts, if you'd like to review and share. Just right? More 'Major'? (: Let me know… Oh, and by the way, I loved the reviews that simply said 'Hot, hot, hot'… (; Thank you my lovely, lovely readers!_

* * *

_**Next one-shot summary: **__Jasper Whitlock's always been Bella Swan's best friend, but when slimy Edward Cullen tries to take Jasper's place, will he see that they've always been destined for more? Will he realise something that's been there all along? AH._


	7. New Kid

_**Next one-shot summary: **__Jasper Whitlock's always been Bella Swan's best friend, but when slimy Edward Cullen tries to take Jasper's place, will he see that they've always been destined for more? Will he realise something that's been there all along? AH._

**

* * *

**

Bella

"Shut up, Jasper," I groaned, and he smirked beside me.

"I didn't say anythin'," he murmured, his thick Texan drawl coming out full-force in his mischief.

We were in Biology, watching a video on reproduction – the atmosphere in the class was stifling, it was hot and dark and the windows were closed but that wasn't why I couldn't breathe properly. I pulled at the collar of my t-shirt as the video kept on playing – it was _so_ awkward. Not because it was about sex – that wasn't embarrassing at all, being the hormonal eighteen-year-old girl that I am – but because the guy in the video looked remarkably like Jasper.

The Jasper that sat next to me – the Jasper with brilliant-blue eyes, a wicked smile, loose and dirty-blonde curls, and who was my extremely close and very best friend.

No one seemed to see video-Jasper's resemblance but me…and it was awkward because I still hadn't gotten over my dream from last night…with Jasper…in exactly the same position as the couple on the screen…

The girl arched under video-Jasper's talented touch, and I looked away with a muttered, "_Jesus H. Christ…"_

Jasper was chuckling silently beside me, smirking at what he thought was my prudishness – I wasn't embarrassed, I was turned on…

"Oh, my God…" I muttered, closing my eyes as video-Jasper's junk came on the screen.

I couldn't block out their moans, or video-Jasper's whisperings…

My hand shot up, "Mr Randall! I need to go to the bathroom!"

He nodded to me from behind his desk at the very front of the class, and he gave me a bathroom pass as I slipped out of my seat and through the classroom door – I didn't look back, knowing I would see Jasper's amused expression.

When I was in the bathroom, I checked to make sure I was alone and then let out the mother of all curses – my voice ricocheted off of the white walls, and rang in my ears.

For _three_ goddamn _years_ I had lusted after my best friend – I had known Jasper since we were seven, and ever since then we were inseparable. We were in all the same classes, we liked the same foods, we liked the same music… We were so damn _perfect_…

Maybe it's because I'm a girl, but I just…_saw it_ – the way we held hands sometimes, the way we held onto each other when we hugged, the way our knees would sometimes brush under the table and sparks would fly up my leg… It all told me we were meant for more – we were meant to be together…as more than friends.

But Jasper never made a move – he never brushed me anywhere inappropriate by 'accident,' I never caught him staring at my breasts…he just never let me know he was feeling the same things as me.

I was damn sure that I let him know what I was feeling – I liked to brush up against him whenever I could, or squeeze his knee whenever the mood took me, or stare at his perfect chest whenever he took his shirt off…

He had a perfect body – toned, slim…delicious…

I slapped my face. Hard.

"Get over it," I growled to myself in the mirror – I was slowly becoming crazy. "You can do it."

I could do it – I just wouldn't be able to look at Jasper for the entire lesson.

I had seen porn – tons of it – but none of it had anyone in it that looked remotely like Jasper. I would just have to get over seeing video-Jasper Doing It, or get over Jasper – I wasn't too keen on giving up my crush on my God-like best friend…even if it would eventually kill me.

As I made my way back to class, I thought about how it would feel to see Jasper with another girl – he was notorious for hoarding his privacy, never letting anyone in…anyone but me. I had gotten to him just in time it seemed, while he was still friendly to strangers – personally, I think it was the 'Stranger Danger' campaign, scarring him horribly… But he had to choose a girl sometime…

When I walked back into class, my head was full of confusing thoughts – I sat down next to Jasper without a word or a look…

The prettiest girls, or the school whores as I liked to call them, had tried to tempt him many times, but he always took my hand and led me away – and _that_ was the end of _that_. But then that confused me even more – maybe I was his choice…but maybe I wasn't…

I looked over at him to find him staring back at me with a frown – I smiled sweetly, and gave his knee as soft squeeze.

I decided to put it from my mind, and continue as normal...or as normal as I could be around my beautiful best-friend.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I had to adjust myself every five fucking seconds.

"_Stupid sex video…_" I mumbled under my breath.

It didn't help that my super-hot best-friend was pressed up against me either – sweet, sweet Bella…

The video suddenly finished and it killed my thoughts stone-dead – _Bella's your friend… Bella's your friend…_

Mr Randall waved us all out of the class, not bothering to say a word – he was a lazy asshole on the best of days, and by look on his face I would have said he had gotten completely trashed last night. The bell rang and everyone hurried out for lunch – I stayed back, as I usually did, so Bella and I could walk out together.

She was always slow getting her stuff together after class, and it was just one of those things that had drawn me to her…

"Ready?" I asked, and Bella nodded, giving me a smile.

"Always, Jasper," she chuckled, slinging her rucksack over her shoulder.

"That's why you're always last out?" I teased, nudging her with my elbow as we walked towards the cafeteria.

Bella smiled victoriously, "No, _you_ are always last out – you're always behind me."

"Touché," I grinned.

Lunch was pretty fun, as it usually was, with just me and Bella – we had acquaintances, but no other really good friends. Most of the other students weren't very…

"Hey, Matt! Look where I can fit these fries!" Some guy yelled behind me, and I started laughing as my point was proven to myself.

Bella laughed too, and then began giving me a list of places where the guy could have put them and asked me to guess – I loved it when it was like this, just us having fun…

"So, where do you think?" Bella grinned, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I put on my thinking face, "Well...he put them…up his nose?"

Bella made a noise and waved her hand at me, "Whatever, anyone can do that – in fact, I remember doing that when we were eight. This place is _much _more impressive."

I smiled, "Tell me."

"He put them in his _eyes_," Bella chuckled, and then outright laughed at my expression.

I turned around, desperately looking for the freak, "Where, Bella? _Where_? I _have _to see this!"

"Forty degrees to your right…" Bella breathed behind me, her hot breath brushing over my cheek as she physically turned my head in the right direction.

My eyes landed on a tall guy pulling fries out of his eyes, but I was far more concerned with how close Bella was to me – her hands were still on my face, warm and soft, and I could feel her breath washing over my neck and giving me goose bumps…

I was hard as a rock.

I shut my eyes, and turned back, covertly shifting in the plastic chair I was in – if I saw Bella's beautiful smile right then…I didn't know what I'd do…

Bella laughed, "It was pretty grim, wasn't it?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice as I slowly opened my eyes.

"That bad?" Bella asked, smiling challengingly. "We've done worse, Jasper."

I faked a smile, tugging at my jeans under the table and internally thanking Jesus that they were kind of loose, "I know."

We ate lunch, whiling away our time telling terrible jokes and planning for the weekend coming up – until there was a noise. Or should I say…no noise.

At all.

I turned in my seat, as my back was facing everyone as we sat at our usual corner lunch table – my eyes met a lone boy, standing in the middle of the cafeteria with his lunch tray.

"New kid," Bella murmured, and I nodded to show I had heard her – all week we had heard of the new guy coming into town, moving from LA with his wealthy parents.

His clothes were too good for our small town of Forks – I could imagine him buying them at fashionable boutiques and paying extortionate prices. His shoes were shiny – not a good sign – and his pants were too flashy for school. He wore a pristine button-down, and the rest of him looked just as spotless as that.

His eyes brushed over our table, landed on Bella, and then stopped.

He walked towards us.

Hundreds of eyes watched him as he walked, but mine swept away from him and I turned back to Bella – there was something that I didn't like…

"Hello," a voice came from my left, and a tray descended to the table – I was raised properly, and I gave him a polite smile.

Bella smiled too – a little nagging voice in the back of my head didn't like the way it looked _more_ than polite…

"Hi," Bella replied – she was always so kind, so sweet-sounding…

"Can I sit with you?" He asked her, completely ignoring me now.

"Sure," Bella said slowly, looking at me for my input.

I was tempted to tell him to fuck off, but I didn't – I gave Bella a tight smile as he sat down.

The cafeteria slowly became noisy again, and the new guy seemed to relax.

He flashed Bella a dazzling smile that made me want to break his pretty face, "I hate all this attention."

Something about the way he held himself, or the way he smiled, told me different – he _loved _it.

Bella smiled like the good-natured girl she is, "I'm not a social butterfly, either. I'm Bella, and this is Jasper – you are?"

"Edward," he grinned, "Edward Cullen."

Then he proceeded to pick up Bella's empty hand and fucking kiss it – rage boiled within me, and I was barely able to beat it back.

I clapped him on the shoulder, a little too hard, "So, _Edward_, tell us about LA."

I had meant for it to be a distraction from Bella, but it didn't turn out so well – in fact, he proceeded to tell us (Bella) about LA in great detail…leaving out _nothing_.

By the end of lunch I was wishing God would just fucking strike him already.

Bella and I lost him in the lunch crowd as the bell rang for class, and I sighed with relief – he didn't know we had a free period. I playfully raced Bella to our spot on one of the outside lunch tables, feeling a little lighter now Edward wasn't around – Jesus, under one hour and I already couldn't stand the guy.

Bella took out a pen and began to draw on my hand aimlessly as she liked to do – I sighed, closing my eyes and relishing the warmth from her hand and the tickling sensations…

"So, what do you think of Edward?" She suddenly asked, and my good mood decreased slightly.

"Cullen?" I grunted, "Pretentious pretty-boy."

Bella looked up at me with her dark, doe eyes, "Really? I thought he seemed nice."

I smiled, "Bella, you would think a man-eatin' shark was nice – even as it digested you."

Bella grinned, "I know. I'm a bad judge of character – apart from you..."

Her grin faded and her admission was soft – I found butterflies suddenly inhabiting my throat.

Before I could reply, a voice floated through the air, "Guys!"

I turned with a growl rising up in my throat, and my eyes landed on Edward Cullen – his bronze hair was shimmering, even with the crappy Forks weather, and he looked…well, he looked like Bella should like him. You know…one of _those_ guys – the one that every girl fawns over.

Bella smiled at him as he came to sit down with us – he looked at my hand, covered in drawings and smirked at Bella.

"You should do Art," Edward smiled, flashing his pearly-white teeth.

He was preying on Bella's weaknesses, because she _loved_ Art – it made me utterly _hate _him.

_They_ talked for the rest of the period, while I sat back and scowled – _one day_ and he had already become "our new friend." I loved Bella, but sometimes her heart was just _too_ big – especially if she let assholes like him into our little–

My thoughts were cut off as I replayed that sentence in my mind – I had thought '_loved_'. Loved? _Loved_?

I stared at Bella – the grey light that filtered through the constantly cloudy Forks sky didn't really do much for her…but she still looked like a Goddess. She was all brilliant, brown, tumbling curls, and deep chocolate eyes that could sparkle or smoulder…

I felt my stomach prickle uncomfortably as Edward gave Bella a sparkling smile and nudged her arm playfully – it was _jealousy_.

I had never had to deal with other guys getting closer to Bella before – everyone knew I could be one crazy motherfucker when the situation called for it, and no one knew how to handle me. So Bella, by being my best friend, was directly and automatically under my protection – that meant if you fucked with her, you fucked with me. The assholes that occupied Forks High respected that, but this slimy bastard hadn't read the constantly forwarded memo – I could see it in his eye that he was up to no good with Bella…and I was going to set him straight about _one thing_…

The bell suddenly rang and we all got up to go to our next class – I stopped Edward, just as he was walking away.

I turned to Bella, "You go on ahead for a second, Bella – I just want to talk to _Edward_ here for a second…"

I tried not to spit his name, but I did anyway. But Bella didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Okay, Jasper," Bella grinned. "See you two later."

We both watched her go, but I stopped looking before Edward…and I saw exactly where his eyes were glued to.

I growled, "You take your eyes off of her _right now_."

He turned to me with a smug smirk on his pretty face, "Oh? Is she _yours_?"

I wished to God I could say 'yes' and 'fuck off,' but I could only say the latter – he _laughed_ in my fucking face.

I grabbed his collar and growled into his face, "_Don't_ fuck around with me – if you touch one hair on her head, you're dead meat."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, _please_ – you're just mad because I have a chance to tap that after one day and you're still pining away. Some girls know _class_ when they see it…"

_I_ saw fucking red.

I had always been picked on – something Bella never knew about – about coming from Texas. The assholes in Forks couldn't comprehend my drawl when I was younger, or some shit along those lines, and I had been the butt of every joke. My mom had left my dad, and we had moved to Washington for a fresh start – we didn't have much money to begin with and my mom had to work extra shifts for shit pay, and the kids always liked to pick on me for our lack of money.

Except Bella.

She had got to me at just the right time – I was shutting up, closing in on myself, when she walked up to me in class and offered to help me with my sums. I still remember how I looked up from that sheet of paper and was met with the sight of the prettiest girl I had ever seen – Bella was _beautiful_ now, and back then she had been as cute as a button.

She never listened to gossip, _ever_, so she had no idea what was _wrong _with me – of course nothing _was_, but as kids…you don't know better. You hear someone's not cool and you stay away from them – but not Bella.

She walked home with me everyday, never judging how my mom would be out of the house when we got there and I'd have to let myself in. She even used to help me cook dinner, so my mom wouldn't have to do it when she got home – my mom loved Bella from the day she got off work early and found Bella and I making stew in the kitchen.

Bella had turned around, all cute, doe eyes and springy, brown curls, and said, "_Excuse me, Mrs Whitlock, but you're early – you'll just have to wait_."

My mom had laughed and sat down – she even called Bella's dad to make sure it was okay for her to be there, and to ask if she could stay for dinner. The Chief had been delighted that Bella was with us, and he even came over a few times after that to eat with us.

Then my mom started getting better jobs and more money, and we were able to move into a better house – the day she told me we were moving in next door to Bella and the Chief was the happiest day of my life.

But I never forgot how we were looked down upon in the beginning, and that was the only thought running through my head as I slammed my fist into Edward Cullen's stupid, pretty face – I wasn't going to be treated like trash, and I wouldn't have Bella, _my saviour_, demeaned and treated like a fucking whore.

My vision blanked sporadically, only flashes of his fear-stricken face and my fist connecting with it making it through to my hazy brain.

But when a voice suddenly began calling to me, I stopped – my head began to clear and I heard the voice of an angel.

"Jasper! _Jasper_! Can you hear me? You've got to let him up – you're choking him…"

My vision slowly came back to me, and I found Bella knelt beside me as my hand flexed over Edward Cullen's throat. I looked up at her, but instead of the fear I expected to see…I saw concern – _for me_.

Bella's warm hands cupped my face gently, "Jasper, let him go."

My hand flexed around his throat again and he made a choking noise as I remembered just _why _he was on the ground and bleeding in the first place…

Bella locked eyes with mine fiercely, "Jasper. I'm asking you, as your friend, to _let go_."

I did, automatically, at those words.

I would do _anything _for Bella.

Bella gave me a slow smile – it wasn't forced out of fear, I could see it was genuine and relieved. She didn't take her eyes off of me as Edward Cullen scrambled to his feet, clutching his throat – he wasn't even that badly hurt, _asshole_.

He glared at me, before saying loudly, "My parents won't stand for this! They've got connections, and I'll make sure your parents never work again!"

I had never seen Bella truly angry before, but I was sure as shit glad that I wasn't on the receiving end of her fury at the moment – I swear her eyes flashed pitch black, before she jumped up and _punched_ him right in his mouth.

Edward went flying back and sprawled across the grass, as Bella _towered _over him – fury rolled off of her and her hands were clenched into fists so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"You asshole," she said dangerously. "If I ever hear you making those kind of threats again, I will fucking _kill _you."

I had never heard her cuss like _that_ either, and though it definitely wasn't the right situation, I found myself getting hard – Bella was so damn _beautiful_…and smoking hot with all that violent fury…

"Bella," I managed to say roughly, "Don't."

Without turning back, she said, "Jasper, you were just about to turn him into pâté, and I know you – so what did he do or say to get you so riled up, because I'd like to know…and I'm sure my father, _the Chief of Police_, would like to know too."

Edward visibly blanched from Bella's not-so-subtle threat, and while I was enjoying her whooping his ass, she was drawing quite a crowd now.

I managed to get to my feet and tug Bella away, "I'll tell you later, Darlin' – I promise. I've never lied to you and I won't start now, but we're not doin' this here…"

Bella looked up at me, and nodded, "Take me home, Jasper."

A few gathered teachers ran to Edward, and students were swarming now – I managed to get Bella and I lost in the crowd, and to her old truck that we shared.

We both climbed in, and as I started up the engine, Bella curled into my side as she liked to do – except now…I felt so much more when she did it…because I had realised something…

I was in love with Bella Swan.

"Fuck," I groaned, as we peeled out of school.

"What?" Bella asked anxiously. "My dad will sort it out – don't worry, Jasper. Or are you hurt? Did he get a couple of swipes in?"

I laughed at the thought despite what had happened and my revelation, "No, Bella – he was all talk and no substance. He didn't even _tickle_ me."

"What is it then?" She asked, her eyes wide and innocent – did she really not know?

I knew I had only realised it myself, but she looked at my behaviour through different eyes, _impartial _eyes. I thought back over every thing I had done since I had met her, and I found her behind all of it – I orbited around her.

Did she not see that?

"I'm just…" I settled for another truth, "…still rattled by what he said."

Bella squeezed my thigh reassuringly, "Tell me, Jasper – please?"

"You don't need to beg, Darlin'," I murmured, turning off down our street. "Let's get inside and I'll tell you while we make somethin' to eat."

Bella nodded, then climbed out of the truck when it came to a complete stop – we headed into my house, knowing that there would be more to cook with there since my mom loved having Bella over for food…or just _anything_ really.

Once the door was shut, Bella turned to me – she literally jumped into my arms and hugged me to her fiercely. I found myself hugging her back just as tightly and taking in her sweet scent.

"Okay?" She asked, her voice small like a child's.

"I'm okay," I murmured back. "We're okay."

Bella nodded against my chest and then stepped back, "I was so worried when I saw you, Jasper – I waited for you outside Maths and then I came to find you…and you looked…" She let out a soft, broken sob, "I've never seen you look so…"

I led her into the kitchen, "Bella, I wanted to talk to him alone…because I didn't trust him. He was too fake, too friendly…he didn't feel right…"

"What happened?" She asked, as we randomly began making pancakes.

"He looked at you," I muttered, heating up the pan. "He was mentally undressing you, and more besides…"

"Is that all?"

I shook my head, "He wanted to score with you, Bella, and he…mentioned how I never would, because I'm poorer than him."

A part of me hoped that Bella didn't see what I was saying in that sentence, that I _wanted_ to be with her, but another part of me hoped she did…

Bella had.

Her face was blank and she was staring up at me – I casually turned away, pouring the batter into the pan as my heart hammered.

It was too soon – I had only just realised my more-than-affection for her…but I hoped she didn't shoot me down.

"Jasper?" Bella asked quietly, and I sighed, not daring to look her in the eye.

"Yes?"

"You… You want to…_score_ with me?" Bella asked, and she sounded amused rather than upset – I turned to look into her face and saw shock…and slight happiness…

"No," I murmured, and quickly added, "Not just that…"

Bella let out a long breath, "You know, Jasper, I never expected you to say that."

With that, she launched herself at me.

Her lips collided with mine as we fell to the floor in a tangled heap, but I hardly noticed the movement from the sheer heat and sweetness of Bella's lips – I groaned, feeling myself instantly harden simply from her kiss and the way she was sprawled on top of me.

Bella's lips were persistent in their quest of opening my mouth, and when I allowed her access I felt her tongue slip past my lips – Bella moaned, and I echoed her noise.

Her taste was sweet, from her strawberry lip balm, and I found myself rolling Bella over with force and kissing her back passionately on my kitchen floor.

I vaguely heard and smelt the pancakes burning, but I couldn't care less – my tongue invaded Bella's mouth, plundering all she had to offer.

Bella moaned and writhed beneath me, her legs tangling with mine – it forced my hips harder against hers, and I could feel her heat through our clothes. I grew impossibly harder, my hips automatically rolling forwards to find some much needed friction – Bella arched her back as her tongue duelled mine, and the combined attack had my brain in a haze.

My hands were everywhere, touching and teasing, until our mouths had to break apart so we could greedily suck down some much-needed air.

We both froze.

Bella looked so beautiful, her hair splayed out behind her head like a halo and her cheeks flushed from our passion – her eyes were dark chocolate and smouldering, and I hadn't ever seen a more enticing sight.

But I didn't freeze because of that – I froze because everything just…caught up with me, and I assumed that was why Bella stopped too.

I just prayed that she wanted this…

Bella moved her hand up and cupped my face gently, whispering, "Be mine, Jasper."

I smiled, my heart hammering against my ribs in joy, "Only if you can be mine."

"Done," she grinned, and I kissed her smiling mouth.

Before I knew it, she had flipped me over and she was straddling my waist – Bella was dangerously close to my erection, and as she moved forwards to whisper in my ear, she caused the _most_ delicious friction.

I involuntarily moaned, "_Fuck_…"

My hands grabbed her hips, and I looked up into Bella's eyes – she was grinning like the cat that got the canary.

Her soft, plump lips brushed my ear, making me shiver, "Do you know how long I've wanted you like this, Jasper?"

I shook my head, completely stunned by my desire and her admission – she _wanted _me. I was just realising how damn long I had wanted her.

Her hands burrowed under my t-shirt as her lips descended on my exposed neck – I was helpless beneath a very aroused Bella, and I loved it.

My skin was on fire, but so was Bella's – I was sure any minute I would see flames flickering from our fingertips.

When Bella's hands drifted down, towards the very noticeable tent in my jeans, I couldn't stop myself from pulling her closer to me and letting my hands slide up her t-shirt.

I heard the sudden _click_ of my belt being undone, and I stiffened – if she didn't stop…then I sure as hell wouldn't.

As if Bella understood my stillness, she moved her lips to mine and whispered, "I want this. Let's get a little naked, Jasper."

With that, my belt was gone and my control snapped.

I tugged at the hem of Bella's t-shirt viciously, whipping it off over her head with a flourish – as soon as her head reappeared, my mouth was on hers and she was on her back.

I moaned as I slid my tongue into her mouth, and Bella began furiously pulling at my t-shirt.

I pulled myself from Bella, sitting up on my knees and ripping my shirt off like the Hulk. Bella grinned up at me, understanding my thoughts, and I grinned back.

"I've always wanted to do that," I murmured, leaning down and kissing Bella's now-bruised lips.

Bella gasped as my hands roved over her exposed skin, "You're much better looking at any rate."

Her hands travelled up my back, her short nails raking my skin and sending delicious sensations through my body. I rolled my hips against hers automatically again, except this time…I wasn't close enough.

I slipped my hands into Bella's jeans, and then pulled them down and off in one swift movement.

Bella was almost bared to me now, and I could feel myself throbbing…

"We're still in the kitchen," I murmured, gathering Bella up in my arms. "Let's take this somewhere else…"

As we passed the cooker, I was vaguely aware of Bella turning it off and moving the smoking pan onto the side…but otherwise I was more focused on getting Bella out of her underwear.

It wasn't typically sexy lingerie – I didn't expect it to be, because _my_ Bella was a practical girl – but the dark material against her pale skin made her look so good…so _tasty_.

I growled low in my throat as I carried her upstairs – her lips had begun to attack my neck and chest, while her fingers were toying with my pebbled nipples.

When we reached my room, I kicked the door open and made it slam against the wall – neither of us cared, nor flinched. I could see my room was a mess – CDs, clothes, and books were scattered everywhere – but the bed was clear and clean, and that was all I needed.

"Take these off, Jasper," Bella said huskily, tugging at my jeans as I lay her out on the bed.

I smiled, slowly unzipping them and lowering them – I watched Bella lick her lips as I stripped, and I could feel myself twitching in my boxers.

Bella unsnapped her bra and pulled it off without a word, and I was left staring at her perfect, rounded breasts – they were perky, soft-looking, and topped off with pink and puckered nipples.

She looked like a beautiful sacrifice – a virgin spread out on my bed as an offering to the Gods.

Bella crooked her finger at me, "Come here, Jasper."

I crawled onto the bed and over her, almost predatorily – Bella's chest rose and fell quickly, excitement and desire turning her breathing fast and light. I wasn't much better – I was practically panting from the pent-up love and lust inside of me.

I kissed her softly, wordlessly asking how far she wanted to go.

Bella pulled back an inch, "I can never know you any better than I do, Jasper. I want you. _Now_."

I groaned, my mouth descending on her exposed chest, "This is wrong…so…soon…Bella… But it feels…so right…"

"I know…and I don't care… Don't care… Don't care…" She repeated breathlessly, her fingers delving into my curls.

I bit at her nipples, making Bella arch her back and give me a throaty moan – my fingers automatically sought out the band of her panties at the noise, and within a second they were off.

I looked down at Bella, my eyes raking over every inch of her naked body – she was so, so perfect…unbelievably so.

Bella's fingers ran down my ribs, then my stomach, to my waist – she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of my boxers and tugged. They slid down easily, and my erection sprang free – Bella stared down at me, her tongue wetting her lips again.

I smirked, nuzzling her throat, "Do you like what you see, Darlin'?"

I pulled back and Bella looked into my eyes – hers were pitch black and flaming with lust.

"Yes," she breathed, suddenly palming my length.

My eyes rolled back into my head and I groaned as my hips involuntarily bucked forwards, looking for more friction from her hand. Bella gave it, and I began growling into her neck as my fingers traced down to her heat. She gasped when I dipped inside.

She was wet and tight, and I could almost feel the blood thrumming there as her excitement rose – she began to press my tip against her nub, slowly moving downwards…

"Bella," I said breathlessly. "Condom?"

She shook her head, her cheeks flushing slightly, "My mom put me on the Pill the last time I went to see her in Arizona… _Jasperrr_…"

It was too much – her voice, her feel, her touch… I removed my hand, and hers, and settled myself against her – as I began to slowly push inside her, my eyes never strayed from hers.

"Remember… First time, Jasper…" Bella muttered, and I smiled softly.

"I know…" I breathed, before kissing her pink lips.

As Bella moaned around my tongue, relaxed and distracted with my mouth, I thrust inside of her with a muffled groan.

Bella ripped her mouth from mine and cried out – I shushed her softly, trying to ignore how tightly her walls gripped me and offer her the comfort she needed at the same time.

She calmed slowly, relaxing her muscles and breathing steadily – I nuzzled her as she loosened her grip on me from the inside. Her hands came up around my neck and pulled me down for a tender kiss – then she rolled her hips…

I pulled back and groaned, "_Bella_…"

My hips bucked forwards at the same time as hers, and I found myself fully inside of her – I didn't even take a moment before rocking back out and in.

Bella gasped, wrapping herself more tightly around me and giving me a better angle –I moaned at the sensations that the position gave, and Bella's hoarse little cries told me she felt them too.

Her nails dug into my shoulder blades as I went faster and harder, angling myself so I kept brushing her pulsing button – Bella threw her head back, and screamed.

The sound made me shudder in pleasure, and then suddenly Bella's walls were clamping down on me – I couldn't hold off, I was too tightly strung.

My muscles locked, my back arched, and I felt a tugging sensation below my navel…

I roared, "_Bella_!"

I spilt my seed so deeply within her – I could feel it mixing with her welcoming warmth and her sweetness, and I collapsed on top of her in a spent heap.

Bella held me to her, whispering soft and sweet things into my ear as I slowly wound down – I shuddered as the last ripples of pleasure left me, and I was able to move my heavy head to look up at Bella.

She was beautiful, and all mine – but that was only because of my realisation…only because of Edward Cullen's poor attempts to get to know her, to score with her…

"Thank fuck for Edward Cullen," Bella muttered, reading my mind.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_This is…kind of inspired by real-life…ish. My best friend is my boyfriend today because someone else wanted me – he realised what he wanted, and his jealousy gave him a good kick up the ass. I still tease him about it…and he…well…TMI… :D_

* * *

_**Next one-shot summary: **__Jasper Whitlock is the College's hottest professor, and Bella Swan is his best student. She's top of the class for a reason… AH._


	8. Band Camp

_**Author's note: **__I apologise! I've changed the one-shot! The teacher/student one WILL come up eventually, but this one sort of took over my brain and I couldn't move on with any of my other one-shots without finishing and publishing this first. Sorry, again!_

_**

* * *

**_

Summary:

_Jasper Whitlock's band has been invited to Band Camp – a get-together for the best bands on the scene –but so has Isabella Swan's band. Jasper still hasn't gotten over a song he thinks was written about him, by Bella, and he's determined not to acknowledge her. But how long can he keep it up before he realises he's the one in the wrong, and that Bella's the most tempting woman he's ever met? It's no ordinary Band Camp. AH._

* * *

**Jasper Whitlock**

I looked down at the shiny page of the glossy, good-quality magazine in my lap with disgust – Isabella Swan.

"Why do they put this shit in here?" I growled down at the photo of her with her _innocent_ eyes all big and–

"Dude, isn't that your favourite 'zine?" Matt asked me, laughing from somewhere near the end of the trailer.

"Not anymore," I said coldly, throwing it out of my bunk and onto the trailer carpet – it stayed open on the page of her interview, but before I reach down and flick the page over…Quinn had picked it up.

His grey eyes sparkled with amusement as he sat his skinny ass down in a chair at the table opposite to the bunk I was in – he flipped through the pages of _Juke Boxx_ nonchalantly, and pretended to be surprised when _her_ picture came up.

"Hey, Matt!" He cried, grinning at me, "Did you know _Swan_ is in here?"

I heard Matt laugh, before he walked down the trailer and sat down on the other side of the table with his black Epiphone Les Paul in his hands – he tuned it absentmindedly as Quinn read parts of the interview out-loud.

"So, tell us, Bella – why did you become a singer-slash-songwriter?" Quinn said in a deeper voice, passing the magazine over to Matt.

Matt grinned, putting on a higher voice, "Well…it all started with my first boyfriend…"

"Fuckin' typical," I snorted, lying back into my pillow.

"I was pretty much catatonic after he left me for a girl from Alaska," Matt continued. "That's where my first song, 'Alaskan whore,' came from."

Quinn laughed, but carried on, "So, you want to tell us who this girl is?"

"No," Matt said, frowning slightly as he read _her_ line.

Quinn frowned too, dropping the fake voice, "What? That's it?"

Matt nodded, throwing the magazine back on the table, "Yup."

I raised an eyebrow at them, "Well, well, well – looks like the girl has _some_ integrity."

"Shut up, Jasper," Quinn groaned. "Why do you hate her so much? You know, there are less than a handful of girls who go into this not to get their own back on an ex – if she weren't one of them, she would have handed that name over without so much as batting an eyelash."

"I don't give a shit," I muttered, glowering at the ceiling of my bunk.

I saw Matt roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye, "You're ridiculous."

"You are, y'know," Quinn agreed, picking up the magazine again. "You've never met Swan, and yet you still hate her."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

Matt chuckled, "_I_ know why he hates her."

Quinn looked up in astonishment, "Really? _Dude_! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It was just before you joined two years ago – she wrote a song called 'iF U C Jasper,'" Matt laughed.

"I love that song, man!" Quinn beamed, "She wrote that?"

Matt nodded, "Sold it to Joe Parks – the guy from _Yellow Toy Car_? Joe told us after a gig – he said she didn't want it to come back to her. She just wanted it _out there_."

Quinn turned to look at me, "She wrote it about _you_?"

"This," Matt interrupted as I opened my mouth to answer Quinn, "is where our opinions differ. Jay thinks she did, because everything's _got_ to be about _him_, and _I _think she didn't – I heard she knew a Jasper a long time ago, and that it's about him. The Grinch over there thinks she doesn't like _him_ and that she's just added meaningless lyrics around that fact."

Then he went right back to tuning his guitar.

Quinn sat there stunned, and then he turned to look at me, "Dude, if you're wrong…that's the shittiest reason for hating someone I've ever heard. Why can't you just ask her?"

I didn't answer and just looked away – Quinn shrugged, "Fine. It's up to you if you want to hate someone for no reason. I think she's hot though…_oh_, and look, she likes _us_!"

That caught my attention, and Matt's – he grabbed the magazine and grinned.

"What bands are the best floating around right now, then?" Matt put on a deep voice, and then went higher, "Well, I think _Lotus _are shocking the shit out of everyone right now – you gotta love 'Smoke' by them. Anyone else? Well, they probably just pale in comparison…"

Quinn grinned at me, "Oh, dude – you have made a _big_ mistake. Why would a girl hate you and then pimp you at the same time?"

I shrugged, not letting my shock show for a second, "I don't care."

"You should," Matt murmured, his nose buried in the magazine, "her band's coming to Band Camp."

**

* * *

**

Isabella Swan

"Motherfucking piece of shit!" I screeched, kicking the tyre of our yellow VW campervan.

Jesse, David and Richie all grinned at me from inside, and I flipped them off before going for a smoke.

They were all "too clean" to change the fucking tyre – _and_ I was their slave – so that meant _I _had to do it because I had already fallen over in some mud this morning after dodging up climbing into the campervan. My face was currently streaked with black grease from my exertions, and my hair was pinned up and back in a loose bun – I was glad that there were no photographers around, or I would have been pasted all over music magazines around the country.

I smirked to myself – I could just see it…

'Lovely Isabella Swan Goes Wild' – that's how the titles would read, and then there would be a picture of me now and then an insert of a caveman for comparison.

I sighed as the nicotine did its job of cooling my anger at not being able to do the tyre on my own – I supposed I was just stressed about going to Band Camp.

It was an honour to be invited as our band was still pretty new – we had kicked up a storm in the UK after trying in the US, and then when we caught on back home…and then we returned. The only thing was…well, being in England for so long we had all picked up the dialect – so as soon as we had our first good interview back in the US, we were labelled as 'precious'.

"Of all the fucking things," I muttered – we were _not_ precious, and it seemed only the true hardcore fans, the musicians we hung with, and the British knew that.

I dropped my cigarette, stubbed it out with the toe of my All-Star, and cricked my neck – I turned around and glared at the wheel.

"Go, Bella!" Jesse whooped, rousing a cheer from the other two best men in my life.

I stalked up to the jack and cranked it a couple more times – I was surprised when it almost lifted the campervan with _ease_. Because my boys didn't want to stand on the side of the road – so they had to make things harder and stay warm inside.

"Bastards," I muttered, picking up the dusty wrench I had dropped earlier.

The wheel was changed in under ten minutes, and I was soon pulling back onto the road. David surprised me when he gingerly kissed my cheek, between grease marks.

"Thanks, Bella," he whispered – his voice didn't make me shiver like it used to, but it still gave me a warm feeling.

I smiled back, "It's okay. It's your turn next time."

"Sure is," he winked and then sat back with Jesse and Richie who were bickering madly over something.

I had been doing all the menial jobs this week for one reason – I had done that fucking interview with _Juke Boxx_. I wished I hadn't – I only did it because I liked Tom, the guy interviewing me, and because the magazine was so popular. We had a new record to sell, and I wanted this one to be '_the One'_ – we needed more fans for that.

It had been a surprise for the boys, but they were less than pleased – they made me agree never to do an interview by myself ever again, and I saw that they were hurt by it. I had agreed and promised to be their slave for the week – like I wasn't anyway.

I loved them all too much to not do things for them.

Jesse and Richie brought me back into the moment.

"No! I want it on!" Jesse growled.

"Fuck sake!" I groaned, "What the Hell are you two arguing about?"

Jesse came up front and waved an iPod in my face, "Rich won't let me listen to _Lotus_."

I grinned, "Richie, let him listen to it."

Richie growled, "Bella, I don't know _why_ you love them so much – they hate you. Do you remember they wrote that song? 'Girl of the Day' – I can't remember the lyrics, but it was definitely about you."

"I remember that," David interrupted, and he sounded less-than-pleased. "Matt assured me it wasn't about Bella, but I could see he was lying."

"Matt _Taylor_?" I asked, almost swerving off the road, "When the fuck did you speak to him, and – more importantly – where the Hell was_ I_?"

David looked disgruntled when I risked a quick glance backwards, "I went to their Atlanta gig ages ago… I got backstage and talked to him – he lied right to my face!"

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter."

It hurt a little, knowing that they wrote a 'fuck you' song about _me_ but then there were some bands like that – except _Lotus_ made the most awesome music ever, and I had to love them for it.

"It does, Bella," Richie muttered. "You know, something could always 'happen' to them at Band Camp…"

I heard David agree under his breath, and I sighed, "Come on – play nice. We're almost there."

"Whatever," Richie grumbled. "But if they say a _word_ to you that I don't like _then_ they're gonna get it…and you won't be able to stop us."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "_Fine_. But they won't – everything will be cool."

Band Camp moved around a lot, going from state to state depending on who was hosting it, and this year it was on the outskirts of Las Vegas at a huge private ranch that some rich guy had built and then sold to Kenny. Kenny Mann was this year's host – he had been big back in the 70s and if anyone deserved respect, it was him. Luckily, he was one of my best friends, so I wasn't too nervous about Camp.

I smiled when I saw the sign for his ranch, but it dropped when I remembered how I looked.

"Oh, shit," I muttered, slowing down a little as we reached the private road that led to the ranch.

Jesse turned to me, "What?"

I pointed to my face, "What the fuck, Jay? Look at me!"

Jesse waved me off with a roll of his blue eyes and a flick of his reasonably long, dark hair, "You can get away with anything, Bella – just say you're going for the 'wild' look."

I growled at him and then decided I didn't care – I was more like myself than ever. I was always the girl to go make mud pies with boys, rather than primp and preen all day – if they couldn't handle it then they only knew the Bella that appeared in the glossy magazines.

Suddenly, past the trees that lined the road, a white house loomed – Kenny's ranch was truly a sight to behold. Huge and beautiful – just the way any girl liked them.

I snickered at my own joke as I parked out front – I could see a lot of bands had already arrived and parked around the back, but I wanted to run in and see Kenny as soon as possible.

As soon as I turned off the engine, my door was being opened.

I turned around to see the long, grey, curly hair of Kenny, and his amused blue eyes twinkling up at me – I jumped into his arms and cried out happily.

"Kenny!"

He laughed deeply, hugging me back as we fell to the gravel from my assault, "Hey, Bells!"

I smiled into his shoulder – he was the only one who got away with calling me that. When I had reached twenty, I had begun to hate the nick-name…but Kenny was a special case.

His big hands rubbed my back happily as he laughed beneath me, "You know, I don't need to get up at any time here… It's not like I'm hosting a big gathering with lots of musicians that will break anything within sight in under five seconds…"

I lifted my head and pouted slightly, "Fine."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled him up with me…to find everyone had gathered and were currently staring at me.

I smiled broadly, covertly elbowing Kenny in the stomach to get them to stop staring.

He got the message and smiled at the thirty-five-or-so men, "Guys, I'm sure you all know Bella here."

There were a few smirks, murmurs and low whistles – I just smiled serenely at them, not giving a damn how I looked right then…until Jasper motherfucking Whitlock showed up.

My tongue practically rolled out of my mouth and touched the grey gravel beneath my feet when I saw him – he was…_gorgeous_. His loose blonde curls were slightly swaying in the cool breeze, and his dark blue eyes were trained on me – I very nearly melted when I saw him wearing reasonably tight and torn blue jeans with biker boots and a tight t-shirt that showed off the perfect muscles beneath it.

Jesse brought me out of my staring by nudging me in the back, and I turned around with a hissed, "What was that for, fucker?"

He grinned as his lips brushed my ear, "I saw that…and everyone else nearly did, too. I'll keep your secret…"

I glared at him, and then realised that there was silence around us – I turned to find Kenny smirking at me.

I smiled back, "What?"

"So, what's with the wild-woman look?" He asked, slipping his arm around my waist.

I pretended to preen my crappy bun, "Oh, you like it?" I dropped my act and stuck a thumb towards my boys, "They couldn't get their asses out of our van for five minutes to change a tyre." I put a hand to my forehead like a damsel, "They left poor, little, old me to do it."

David laughed behind me, "Poor? Little? You kicked the shit out of that tyre!"

Kenny raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged, "Fine, so I kicked it and needed a smoke before I could do it properly…but I still did it – that is why I am a little grease monkey today."

The guys from the bands around me all smiled, seemingly happy with how I was one of them – only Jasper looked any different. But his band mates were smiling at me!

I tried not to smile back too hard in case I started gushing about how awesome they were – it would _not_ be cool.

Kenny broke the moment and spoke to everyone, "Well, this is the last band – _Kingsley Close_. I'm sure most of you know them…and the fact they're newbies…"

I didn't miss his smirk, or everyone else's, and we four took a huge step back as we were grinned at evilly.

"Oh, Kenny – you son of a bitch," I murmured, and he just laughed as the crowd passed him and came for us.

We ran like our asses were on fire.

**

* * *

**

Jasper Whitlock

I stood back and watched _Kingsley Close_ get chased into the house – the playful hazing could get pretty rough sometimes, but that wasn't why I didn't join in. I didn't want _her_ here.

Kenny Mann stood back, smiling, and the turned around to see me – he looked a little shocked, "Hey, man – aren't you going to join in?"

I shook my head and pulled out an already-rolled cigarette from my jeans pocket, "No."

His eyes narrowed, "Jasper, I've known you for ages – you love this part of Camp."

Truth be told, I was feeling pretty betrayed – Kenny was _my _friend…

Jesus, I sounded like a two-year-old.

I shrugged and lit up as Kenny watched me and leant back on _Kingsley Close_'s campervan.

He growled, "Is this 'cause of Bella?"

I felt my nostrils flare in annoyance at the name, and I cursed the trait I couldn't get rid of – Kenny growled at me again and then came forwards.

"You know, you've really got to let go of this grudge you've got against her."

I scowled at him, "Kenny, she wrote a fucking song about me!"

He took a step back in surprise, "She did? That doesn't sound like Bella."

I snorted, "Maybe you just don't know her as well as you think."

"I know her better than I do you," he shot back, making me stare at him incredulously. "You heard me. I've known her longer than I've known you."

It seemed _my _friend wasn't actually _mine_ in the first place, but _hers_.

"Anyway," Kenny said, waving off his anger as he was known to do. "She hasn't written a song about you – I would have known it. So get your head out of your ass."

"'iF U C Jasper,'" I muttered.

"Huh?"

I looked up at Kenny, plumes of smoke from my cigarette hanging between us, "That's the song."

Kenny just stared at me…before shaking his head sadly – when Kenny didn't show _any_ anger it meant he was _beyond_ fuming, and I suddenly felt sick.

He didn't look at me as he climbed into the yellow campervan and turned the key, "You don't know shit, Jasper."

With that, he drove away to park the van around the back.

I stared after him, feeling like a total shit – if Kenny was unhappy, you knew you'd done something _really_ wrong.

I sighed – was I really hating a girl that had done nothing to me?

Before I could answer my own question, Matt and Quinn ran out of the house towards me.

"Jasper!" Quinn hissed, "You're missing some good shit!"

"Yeah, Bella just totally kicked Rob's ass!" Matt chipped in, grinning insanely.

Quinn did the action of throwing someone over his shoulder and I stared at him, "I refuse to believe a…like…one-hundred pound girl threw _Big Rob_ over her shoulder."

Quinn chuckled darkly and said in a deep, foreboding voice, "We have all underestimated the Swanster…"

"It was so cool!" Matt crowed, "He gave her this _huge _slap on the ass, and she fucking _threw_ him!"

Quinn nodded, calming down a bit, "Yeah, that was bad form though – you know…touching her up."

Matt nodded back, "True, true. Can't blame him too much though – did you see her ass in those jeans?" Matt made a hungry noise, "_Oh, Momma_…"

I stopped listening and strode into the big house – Matt and Quinn followed me as we made our way into the kitchen. I really needed a beer…

"Hey," a soft, husky voice said from the other side of the kitchen – I turned to see Isabella fucking Swan sitting on the breakfast bar, swinging her legs and drinking straight from a bottle of Jack.

Matt and Quinn said an enthusiastic hello and left me to my beer hunting while they slobbered all over her. I muttered to myself darkly as I pulled a cold bottle from the fridge and popped the cap on the wooden work table.

I turned and leant against the fridge, just watching them…

"So, I heard you were doing a tour recently," Quinn said nonchalantly to Isabella, but you could see he was aching to talk with her.

She batted away his words, "More like bar scrounging – but it was fun."

She smiled a secret smile that made my stomach ache pleasantly – _fucking Hell_…

Suddenly her voice changed, "Then we sold our _good_ van to get the VW, because Jay dared me."

Her accent…it was…British? It was so hot…

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as Matt and Quinn laughed with her – then the question I was thinking of was asked…

Matt pointed to his mouth, "What was that – the accent?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, "We couldn't make it here right away – after a few years, we went to the UK… Best years of my life – you can get away with so much shit there, and they have the coolest words for things… And the accents…"

She pretended to shiver with pleasure, and the burning in my stomach spread up my spine as I saw her breasts sway with the movement.

My eyes raked her body, slowly roving over every inch of her hourglass figure with something akin to…hunger…

I snapped out of it – I could not hunger for Isabella Swan. She was everything I couldn't stand about the industry…

"Where did you learn to throw a guy over your shoulder?" Quinn asked, and Isabella laughed as she took a large gulp of Jack – well, she could certainly hold her liquor…and it was only four in the afternoon…

"My dad," she replied huskily. "He was the Chief of Police up in Forks, Washington. He took me to self-defence classes after I was almost attacked one night." Her pretty, grease-smeared face took on a look of fury, "Rob fucking deserved it – no one should be touched like that without their permission."

Big Rob was known as a fan of the ladies – I couldn't blame the guy for taking a shine to Isabella when she hopped off the breakfast bar and gave me a good view of her perky ass…

"Excuse me, gentlemen – I expect Richie's got into some kind of trouble by now," she smirked, and then walked out of the kitchen with the bottle of Jack in her hand – but not before shooting me a little smile.

I didn't return it.

"What the Hell crawled up your ass and died, man?" Matt asked me, and I shot him a glare.

Quinn shook his head at me, "Did you _see _the smile she just gave you? I know a good thing when I see one…"

I shrugged, "Too fake, too full of herself… She actually isn't that pretty – did you see all that grease on her face? She really doesn't tempt me."

Lie.

A very badly timed lie, too…

Isabella stood in the doorway, clutching the bottle of Jack in her hand and staring at the floor with a look on her face as if I'd just slapped her.

Her band mate, Richie, bumped into her from behind and looked up in surprise – he had a red cheek and was clutching it with his hand.

"B, you okay? Have you got the ice-pack?" He asked.

Isabella shook her head silently, not looking up – Richie looked into the room and saw me, Matt and Quinn. He smiled politely at us a little at first…and then stopped when he got a taste of the atmosphere.

He saw our looks at Isabella, and he wrapped his arm around her stomach protectively from behind. He put his lips to her ear and whispered something – Isabella nodded, and when he looked back up at us…his eyes were burning with hate.

"Bella, why don't you go see David? He's been wailing on that Rob guy," Richie murmured, and Isabella turned away without a fight and handed him the bottle of Jack on the way out.

Richie stood there for a minute, his fists clenching and unclenching, before he strode forwards and sat the bottle on the counter loudly. His breathing was strained and rough, and I could see him restraining his anger.

When he spoke, it was very quietly, "I'm going to pretend that I didn't just walk in here to see _my best girl_ looking totally shattered – okay?"

Matt and Quinn hurried to tell him that they hadn't done anything, but Richie stopped them by raising his hand and halting their words.

"I know it wasn't you two – I can see by _His_ face that it was _him_," he growled – he didn't look at me, but I could almost feel the hate pouring off of him. "I don't give a shit for excuses – ever since you wrote that song about Bella, you've been on my hit list."

His eyes finally met mine, and I almost _stumbled_ over the anger I saw there – he was burning, _pulsing_ with fury.

I knew what song he meant though – I had written 'Girl of the Day' a while ago, when I was feeling sore and down. I knew he was right, and he knew it too – I _had _written that about Isabella.

I murmured, "It's not like she didn't write one about me first."

His fists clenched wildly, his knuckles turning white, "Fuck you, man. Bella isn't that kind of girl. The only song she wrote like that was 'Alaskan Whore' and she stopped playing it when she realised how much it was hurting Edward and Tanya A.K.A the now-married Alaskan Whore couple. She's _good_."

"What about 'iF U C Jasper'?" I asked venomously, unable to help myself.

Richie's eyes flashed, "She wrote that fucking song for _me_, and it's not about _you_, you egotistical asshole. I told her about a guy that used to pick on me, and she wrote that song to cheer me the fuck up."

With that, he stormed out.

"Oh, you have _seriously_ fucked up," Quinn muttered, and no one said a word because we all knew it was true.

**

* * *

**

Isabella Swan

I sat on the sink ledge in the bathroom, wiping off the grease on my face.

I didn't know why it hurt so much – hearing _him_ say those things though…just pained me. I'd always liked Jasper, even when I heard that he hated my guts. It wasn't just about the looks or the fame, but the lyrics in his songs and the way he played his guitar – it was all so beautiful.

"_I'm_ not beautiful," I muttered to myself sarcastically, recalling the insults that Jasper had slung at me.

I snorted, throwing off the hurt that Jasper had created – I had been average all my life, and I wasn't going to let one man tell me that fact and let myself get all upset over it.

I finished wiping my face, brushed out my long curls, changed out of my tank and into a fitted button-down, and fixed my slightly puffy eyes.

There was a sudden knock on the door, "Bella – you in there?"

"Yeah?"

"The showcase is starting," David said, and I could hear Jesse and Richie with him outside.

I stuffed everything back in my duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder as I unlocked the door – I smiled at them cheerily, trying to ignore their saddened looks. When I was sad, they were sad – so I just had to stop being sad.

We traipsed outside and towards the tent with our name on it – although the house was huge, it couldn't hold everyone, so Kenny had set up tens of tents outside on the softest stretch of grass.

I threw my bag inside and turned to look at my boys, "What?"

Richie stepped forwards, "B, Jaspe-"

I cut him off swiftly, "I'm fine. I'm made of much tougher stuff than to let some…_prick_ judge me like that and let it get to me. Now, can we please enjoy the showcase and decide what song we should play?"

They all nodded, smiling softly at my words – after a minute or two of discussing song choices, we made up our minds and I couldn't stop grinning.

As we walked across the ranch and down a little ways to a stage that Kenny had had set up, I thought about how I'd had to dissuade the boys from making me sing 'iF U C Jasper' – that would have just created war.

I was knocked from my thoughts by a shadow suddenly looming over me – I looked up to see Rob from _Purple Tiger_ standing there, looking ashamed.

"Yes?" I said politely.

He scuffed his boot on the floor as he mumbled, "I want to apologise about earlier. So…uh…I'm sorry."

I nodded and waved him off with a little smile, "Thank you. Now go get your boys – I think you're up first."

He grinned and strode off, looking much happier. My boys grumbled around me, but I ignored them and sat down on the back row of benches that had been set up before the stage. The benches filled up really quickly, and everyone was talking happily and excitedly – I smiled at David as the atmosphere washed over me.

"It's good like this, isn't it?" He whispered into my ear, and I nodded back emphatically.

His eyes drifted down to my button-down and he plucked at the two top buttons until they popped open – I just raised an eyebrow at him. I was too familiar with David to ever be angry with him.

He smiled wickedly, and whispered, "We're gonna show him what you've got – he's gonna feel like such an asshole."

I smiled and turned towards the stage as the first band came on – everyone cheered, and some booed playfully. _Purple Tiger _were brilliant, and they played really well considering most of them were really picky about their instruments and they only had the ones Kenny supplied to play on.

The night went on – bands came and went, and drinks were passed around. I got happier and happier off a bottle of Jack – it was probably the one I had discarded earlier, but I really didn't care.

Eventually, it came to _Lotus_'s turn.

My guys said and did nothing while everyone else cheered and booed again – I shot them a glare and they clapped half-heartedly. We had agreed to get our own back on Jasper by showing how good we really were, and not to pull anything else – my boys wanted to knock him down a peg or two, and this was the only way I'd let them do it.

Jasper swaggered up to the mic, and I was sure that if there were any other girls on this particular Camp then we'd have all squealed in unison – his grin was panty-dropping, and I had to _literally_ close my mouth.

Rob had been commandeered to play the drums for them and as soon as the song started up, I tried not to grin too widely or make any loud noises – it was 'Smoke'!

I beamed at Jesse and he returned it despite his current dislike for Jasper – we _loved_ this song.

"_I take myself down in my own reckoning – it's beckoning me on_," Jasper began singing. "_Still there's something wrong with me. I don't know – could it be all the smoke?_"_  
_

I could have sworn he looked at me then – I _think_ he _even_ fucking _smiled_.

Damn. He had a nice smile.

"_Oh, woe… Oh, woe… Oh, woe is me… I drown in my own ecstasy… Oh, woe… Oh, woe… Away, away, away with me… I'm unimportant – c'est la vie… __Away, away…_"

Matt and Quinn looked seriously into it, and Rob was enjoying himself too…if his huge smile was anything to go by.

"_I scream… I'm a demon of lust…_" Jasper growled.

My. Panties. Have. Officially. Melted.

I sat twitching for the entire song – Jesse was singing along under his breath and everyone was cheering, while I was trying to get some friction between my legs.

"Damn…sexy…voice…" I muttered to myself.

"We're up, B!" Richie grinned, rolling backwards off of the bench as _Lotus_ came off the stage to huge cheers.

David made sure my black lace bra was visible a least a _little_ (more like _a lot_) more and nodded appreciatively at my jeans.

"Good, good…" He murmured, and I rolled my eyes – we had something a little while ago, but it wasn't for me.

It didn't stop _him_ liking _me _though – he often took what he could, and the offering right then was the view of my ass in a pair of my tightest jeans.

Jesse gave me a kiss on the cheek before we walked up, "Everyone's going to go nuts over you, and then he'll see how awesome you are."

I nodded, and we strutted up to the stage looking like we owned the place. I was suddenly glad I had dark eye make-up on – I was going to need to for this song…

_Come on, Bella – sexy showwomanship! You can bloody well do it…_

I smiled wickedly as we stepped onto the stage – my natural sultry streak came out, as it always did, and I watched through my lashes as every eye turned on me…

**

* * *

**

Jasper Whitlock

"Oh, holy shit…" Quinn breathed, his hand stilling over the nachos that Matt had been passed on the way to our front row seats.

I looked up from pouring myself out a shot of whiskey and my gaze was arrested by the _very _sexy figure of Isabella Swan. I absently moved my hands as I felt wetness pouring onto my leg from spilling the whiskey, but I didn't dare tear my eyes away from her – I wasn't actually sure I _could_…

Her devilish smile had me hard in an instant, and as my eyes raked over her beautiful, curvy body I was sure I had died and gone to Heaven. Her throat was exposed, and her sternum – the black lace of her bra peeked out over her tightly-fitted button-down, and I could see a sexy sliver of creamy skin of the flat of her belly. She still wore those tight jeans, and a pair of tatty, old Converse – I had never seen a sexier sight, or a more attractive woman…

The entire audience was still and staring at her.

The boys behind her grinned, but I wasn't paying attention to them – Isabella Swan was the only thing I could see.

The song started, and as the beat came in she began to sway mesmerizingly – every inch of my body was on fire.

"'Make Me Wanna Die,'" someone muttered behind me, sounding awed.

I knew that song – I had heard it before. It was by _Kingsley Close_, but I had always turned it off when it came on the radio or whatever – now it was being played right in front of me, and I was having a hard time not getting up and running away with her…

Her voice was husky…and so damn sexy…

"_Take me – I'm alive. Never was a girl with a wicked mind, but everything looks better when sun goes down…_" She smirked, her hips twisting and turning before me – I felt everything around us melting away… "_I had everything – opportunities for eternity – and I could belong to the night. Your eyes, your eyes… I can see it in your eyes… Your eyes…_

"_You make me wanna die – I'll never be good enough! You make me wanna die… And everything you love will burn up in the light! Every time I look inside your eyes… Make me wanna die…_

"_Taste me, drink my soul – show me all the things that I shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise…_" Isabella sang huskily, and I groaned audibly.

"Fuck…"

"_I had everything – opportunities for eternity – and I could belong to the night. Your eyes, your eyes… I can see it in your eyes… Your eyes… Everything in your eyes… Your eyes… You make me wanna die! I'll never be good enough! You make me wanna die! And everything you love will burn up in the light! Every time I look inside your eyes, you make me wanna die!_"

I had to adjust my jeans as she began sliding her hands up and down the mic stand so sensually, so _softly_…

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_…"

"_I would die for you, my love… My love… I would lie for you, my love… My love… I would steal for you, my love… My love… I would die for you, my love… My love… We'll burn up in the light! Every time I look inside your eyes, I'm burning in the light! Every time I look inside your eyes, I'm burning in the light! You make me wanna die…_"

Her long, silky, mahogany ringlets were slightly covering her face from her sexy movements as she finished and the song trailed off – when she flicked her hair back and I saw her grin…I almost busted a nut.

The crowd was hushed and then they suddenly erupted into cheers – whistles and catcalls went out, and someone started a slow clap that picked up so much speed that it had everyone's hands burning…

Isabella scanned us all, smiling a sexy smile, until she met my stunned gaze – she winked. She fucking _winked_…

It took me back to the very first time I saw her, in a shitty little bar in Seattle – I remembered thinking that she was too good for a place like that, and then a few years later she just _took off_, like a shooting star.

Then I realised…I was such a fucking idiot.

**

* * *

**

Isabella Swan

I was hugged, slapped on the back, and given celebratory drinks by every musician there. Kenny had set up a huge bonfire, and we all sat around it, drinking and telling shitty stories. There were laughs and giggles, and some guys began making out with others from different bands – it wasn't _too_ awkward, but there was no one that caught _my _eye…except Jasper and he was off of the menu.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see how often he looked at me now – it wasn't with disdain either.

It made me smile.

Of course, David tried to get it on with me when he was past caring what I thought on the matter because he'd had too many beers. I just rolled him over to our tent and zipped him up in it – sure enough, two seconds later I heard him start snoring.

Jesse and Richie decided to go play poker with some of the guys from _Purple Tiger_, and almost everyone else was entirely wasted, or had hooked up with each other.

The bonfire was deserted now, but still burning strong – I went and sat right by it and hummed 'Smoke' as I fiddled with a long stick, burning it randomly.

A voice knocked me from my reverie, "I sang that for you, you know… As an apology…"

I would know that sexy voice anywhere, and I looked up into the navy eyes of Jasper Whitlock.

I gave him a little smile, "Why?"

"I know you like it," he murmured, sitting down next to me and picking up his own stick to burn. "I read it in the interview you did…"

I laughed, "The one that made me a slave."

He gave me a confused look, so I explained my deal with my boys – I didn't know why I did, or why I _wanted _to…but I just…_did_.

Jasper laughed, and the sound shot straight to my core, "Yeah, I know how it is."

It was his turn to explain.

"I get a lot of offers to do ads and promotional shit – the ladies love me," he said playfully. "But I'm not into that – so I promised the guys that if I ever did it, they could really wail on me."

"At least you wouldn't have to change tyres by yourself," I grinned, and a little warm feeling appeared in my stomach when he grinned back.

"I'd give up at some point," Jasper chuckled.

I nodded, and then the ensuing silence became…_tense_ – there was some kind of elephant, but Jasper was the one who was going to have to point it out.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, and I turned to him, shock written all over my face at the fact that he just _came out _with it. "Really. I… I didn't mean the things…the things I said…in the kitchen…"

I raised an eyebrow, "You didn't?"

Jasper shook his head, "No… I never realised it but…my dislike for you wasn't based on _you_…"

I smirked at him and teased, "This is an apology?"

He laughed almost breathlessly, "Yes. Look… Ages ago…you wrote a song and I thought it was about _me_."

I thought back, not knowing which song he could mean – the only song I could think of was…

"Are you from Alaska?" I asked, and he laughed out-loud.

"No… I meant the one you gave to…Joe Parks…"

_Oh_…

"That's fair enough – it has your name in it," I smiled lightly. "But just so you know, it's not about you…"

Jasper nodded, his blonde hair bouncing and glinting gold in the firelight, "I know – Richie told me."

I gave him a sceptical look, "And did he threaten you, too?"

He nodded, with a wry smile, "Is there any other way of telling a stubborn asshole something?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

The next silence wasn't uncomfortable – it was just _easy_.

Jasper spoke first again, "I…uh, liked your body–_song_! _Song_! I meant _song_!"

I laughed, nudging him playfully, "Our songs go hand-in-hand with my body – why do you think some of our biggest fans are horny teenage boys?"

This time…he didn't laugh at my teasing.

His eyes _burned_ with something…

"You know, before Joe Parks…or any of _that_…I was in a bar you did a gig at…" He murmured softly, leaning towards me, "It was in Seattle, and _Lotus_ had finished a tour…and there _you _were – on stage, grinding your tight body…"

His words thrilled me as much as they shocked me.

"I think I was one of your earliest fans…" Jasper breathed. "But then the Joe Parks thing happened, and I tried to convince myself you were changed – bitchy, needy… Most of the girls in this business are…"

"But not me…" I whispered, needing him to know that.

"Not you…" He agreed. "Seeing you on stage tonight…it brought everything back… You're still as fresh, as pure, as you were back then – you're still as beautiful, and sexy…"

His face was _so close_, and my lips were throbbing with the need to kiss him.

"Your curves are still as sinful…"

As I turned towards him, his hand ran up my leg and I shivered as I felt his hot breath fan over my face at the same time.

"Your eyes are still as dark and alluring…but so innocent-looking…"

His hand pulled softly at my thigh, urging it over his knee – I followed his wants and hooked my leg over his, and then his mouth came down over mine.

I moaned against his mouth as he kissed me – his lips were warm and so, so soft, and feeling them against mine sent signals of pleasure down my spine and between my legs.

Jasper moaned back, his hand sliding up to knead the side of my ass – it sent shivers through me, and my hands automatically delved into his now-mussed, blonde curls. As I raked my nails across his scalp, I felt him shiver and shudder against me.

Suddenly we were falling backwards, and I was sprawled across Jasper's perfect body – I could feel his defined and very sexy muscles beneath my fingertips as my hands drifted downwards at an agonizingly slow pace. When I brushed his nipples, they tightened, and when my hands came to rest on his stomach, the muscles there jumped.

I smiled down at him as I perched myself on his hips, "Do I affect you?"

Jasper moaned, his navy eyes looking pitch black in the firelight, "Too much."

"There's no such thing as '_too much_'," I murmured, leaning down to flick his earlobe between my teeth.

Jasper's hands grasped my hips tightly, more for something to hold onto than to really do anything – but their size and feel and power made me shiver and rock against him.

As I moved, I felt his rock-hard length pressing against me through his jeans.

I looked down at him through my lashes, not stopping my movement for a second – his eyes were almost shut, his face twisted beautifully in pleasure at the friction I was causing.

Without a word, I got naked.

**

* * *

**

Jasper Whitlock

I was stunned.

A part of my brain was screaming at me, telling me I had a very sexy, very desirable, and _very_ naked woman on my lap, and that I should be doing more with her right now than staring at her gorgeous, exposed body…but I couldn't.

I was sure my tongue was hanging out of my mouth and that drool had collected on my shirt beneath the open chasm, but I couldn't care less.

Her chocolate brown eyes smouldered with lust and her mouth was pink and parted as her breath came in light pants.

"Beautiful," I murmured, fingering one of her silken curls.

"You need to be doing more than playing with my hair right now, Jasper," Isabella said huskily, fisting her hand in my hair.

I growled, feeling my need increase, "You asked for it, Sugar."

I flipped her over, so she was splayed out beneath me – my hips naturally fit against hers, and I couldn't help but rock against her as I felt her heat seep through the denim of my jeans.

Soon enough, my shirt was gone – along with my jeans.

When I was as bare as Isabella, I kissed her hungrily while fitting my body to hers – we went together naturally and with so much passion flaring between us. It was physical, the sensations – it felt like static electricity was sparking between us and flaring, pressing against our skin.

Isabella moaned, arching her back and grinding her hips against mine – before my mind could catch up with my body, my hips began pressing harder against hers and I was halfway inside her clutching heat.

"_Fuck_…" Isabella hissed, her eyes fluttering shut and her mouth parting wider in pleasure.

I growled, "Open those wide eyes, _Isabella_…"

At the sound of her full name, her eyes opened – they were pitch-black, and the desire in them made my hips automatically buck forwards.

She cried out as I filled her completely, but I didn't stop – my motion had been set. I was like a metronome, unable to stop without an external force – but nothing would stop _this_. This was good – this was what I _needed_ and _burned _for.

Isabella's legs came up and wrapped around my waist, drawing me to her closely and making my thrusts that more powerful as she met them eagerly.

Her nails dug into my ass, urging me into her harder – I growled and bit at her perfect, slender neck as my hips roughly met hers with an almost painful force.

"Yes!" She cried, kissing me hard.

I growled into her mouth, "Isabella…you're _mine_…"

She cried out again, "Yes! Yes! Yours!"

My teeth tore at her neck and the very tops of her breasts, where goose bumps had risen and her skin was slightly flushed – she was so sensitive, but so was I…and as her hands began to knead my ass so roughly and perfectly, I knew I couldn't take much more.

I lapped at the pulse-point n her neck, "Come with me, Bella."

She panted against my ear, biting the lobe hard, "_Yes_… So…_ah_… Nearly… Fuck me!"

The slapping of flesh-on-flesh rang out as I slammed into the beautiful woman writhing beneath me – our gazes were locked and our hands were grasping any flesh they could find and squeeze.

I had had my share of sex and women, but none of them – _none of them_ – measured up to this. With Isabella.

Seeing her skin glowing in the firelight, as her face twisted beautifully in pleasure under my ministrations, was sustenance for my hungry gaze – she was so beautiful, and as her walls fluttered around me…caressing me…I knew I couldn't hold out any longer.

An incoherent yell erupted from me, echoed by Isabella not a moment later – as I spilled myself inside her, I went temporarily blind. My eyes rolled back into my head and my entire body was racked with the kind of pleasure that could bring a weaker man to his knees.

When the final spasm shook my body, I was able to open my eyes.

Isabella smiled back at me lazily, twirling one of my loose curls between her fingers, "Thank you for scratching the itch you created, Mr Whitlock."

I lowered myself onto her, covering her body with mine, and growled, "My pleasure…but we are far from done, Miss Isabella… I have plans…"

_**

* * *

**_

**_Four months later…_**

* * *

The rush of adrenaline, the buzz of nerves, the screams and cheers of the crowd ringing in their ears…

"_Your cruel device… Your blood, like ice… One look could kill… My pain, your thrill!_" He growled into the mic, making the audience scream in excitement and a beautiful brunette sashay towards him from the speakers.

"_I want to love you, but I better not touch…" _She sang huskily, circling him as he stared her down. "_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_…"

Her fingertips brushed his chest as the crowd exploded, singing along with every word they sang.

"_Your mouth, so hot_…" He growled, trailing a single finger tip across her pink lips. "_Your web, I'm caught… You skin, so wet… Black lace on sweat!_"

His hands grasped her, pulling her against his tense body as she smiled and circled her hips.

"_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins…_" She cried, circling his neck with one arm and clutching her mic harder with the other. "_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name…"_

He smirked, growling against her ear for only her to hear as she continued with the verse, "I'll scream your name without the pain, baby…"

"_You're poison running through my veins!_" They cried together, their voices coming together perfectly.

The solo came on and Richie and Quinn strutted forwards to wail on their guitars together.

_Lotus_ and _Kingsley Close _were perfect together – their tour sold out within days, and both of their managers were rolling in so much dough that they were calling every five minutes to ask them to go world-wide with their show.

Jasper and Isabella swayed together, their bodies grinding passionately on the stage and bringing the song to life.

She leaned in and whispered against his ear, "You're my poison…"

"And you're mine…" He smiled back.

The words were whispered like 'I love you's and if _Juke Boxx_'s published reservations on their relationship had any sway over the audience, it was lost – the mass of fans watched Jasper's and Bella's eyes flash and saw the music sweep them away.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Okay, so in this fic I 'borrowed' 'iF U C Jordan' by Something Corporate and kind of tweaked it a little (; Then there was 'Smoke' by 100 Monkeys – duh, I had to use that! (: Then there was 'Make Me Wanna Die' by the Pretty Reckless – honestly, that's how my Bella sounds when she sings (; Finally, there was 'Poison' by Alice Cooper! (: Let me know what you think! This is my favourite so far – I'm so jazzed about this one (: Thank you for the great reviews and responses, guys!_


End file.
